Sinnoh Regional High 2
by Jpr123
Summary: (This is a sequel to Sinnoh Regional High) Serena's friends move to Sinnoh Regional High conflict will emerge. Will Ash ever get the courage to confess his love for Serena? Will Ursula ever be found out? What will happen to Dawn and Paul? "Stop! Please your going to kill him!" yelled Dawn as she watch Paul cough up blood
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: So this is the first chapter of Sinnoh regional high 2. This is probably where I'm going to allow you the reader to choose what you want to happen to an extent. This could include things like different shippings lemons (if you want) or even your own OC included. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter of**

 **Sinnoh Regional High 2 also please tell me if there are any mistakes so I can fix them!**

 **I will only do this once Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

It was in the morning and the guys were hanging out in their homeroom. They were talking about how their weekend went, but Ash was a little secretive of his. Paul had stated that he was now living with dawn for the rest of October all the way to November. Gary had gone to an amazing aquarium out of town with his grandfather. Trip had basically watched anime the entire weekend trying to finish up

"Fairy Tale."

"So Ash what happened on your weekend?" said Trip

"Uh... Nothing really, but my dad is home for now." said Ash

"Well that's good to here how long has it been since you've seen him?" said Gary

"Uh... I think it was about 5months nothing to big." said Ash

They group except for Gary was quite shocked to hear this.

"Oh did you guys hear about Ursula dumping Drew for someone!" said Gary

"What Drew was dumped!" said Ash who was rather shocked

"No way! Do you know who her new boyfriend is?" said Trip

"Um... That would be me" said Paul

"ha ha ha ha pffffftttttttt come on don't joke around like that she might get angry at you Paul." said Gary

"Yeah you really shouldn't joke like that." said Ash

"I agree" said Trip

Ursula walked up behind Paul and gave him a big hug! Which surprised everyone in the room.

"Hey Paul how have you been." said Ursula in a kind voice

"Good how about you" said Paul coldly, trying to act tough

"I love it when you talk to me like that!" said Ursula who planted a kiss on his cheek. This didn't unnoticed by any of the girls in the room, especially Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris.

"OH MY GOSH! Did you just see that!" said Misty

"Yeah... um..." said Dawn

"Did Ursula just kiss Paul" said a very shocked May

"WOW just wow." said Iris

Later at lunch the entire gang was hanging out at their usual table. Talking about what happened in class with Paul and Ursula.

"Paul are you dating Ursula!" yelled Misty

"Yeah please tell us!" yelled out May

"Come on we need to know!" yelled Iris

"Is it true" said Dawn who was shocked

"Yes..." answered Paul

Everyone at the table was extremely shocked. Who would have thought that Paul would be dating Ursula. Ash at that point felt liking beating up Paul, but he withheld to stop any unwanted attention.

"So Paul have you done anything with Ursula yet?" asked Dawn

"Uh... If you mean by a kiss then yes." said Paul coldly

"Oh... I see how it is..." said Dawn who was a little upset

"What you kissed Ursula!" yelled out Misty

"Yeah that's like kissing a poison jab from a Crogunk!" yelled out May

"Hey guys, I don't agree with Paul's choices, but we should stop pestering him" said Gary in an understanding voice.

"But Gary its Ursula!" argued Misty

"Look I know a lot of people really don't like her, but we have to be optimistic about it. Lets be happy for Paul." said Gary in a calm voice

"Thank you" said Paul

Everyone at the table were talking about the play and wondering how it would turn out. Ash tried his best to keep the subject off of Serena, but to no avail. All of the girls kept asking questions about her.

Ash's POV

"I still remember well on what my dad told me to do. It stings that I'm not allowed to tell Serena how I feel anymore. He said I'm not allowed to mention anything that happened that day or it could accidentally restart Serena's memory. I care about her to much to allow her to remember that horrible day." Ash thought as he snapped back to reality.

Regular POV

"Hey... Hey... Earth to Ash are you still there." said Trip

"Huh oh... Yeah I just kinda spaced out sorry" said Ash

"The bell already rung we better head to class." said Trip

"Ok." said Ash

Ash was walking down the hall until he bumped into Ursula. She wasn't going to let some random boy bump into her so she took a stand and defended herself.

"Hey watch it loser I don't need a random kid bumping into me!" yelled Ursula

"By the way my name is Ash and I don't give a fuck you slut." said Ash, but thinking it over her wish he didn't start a fight.

"What did you just call me! You shouldn't call me a slut I bet you go around having sex with every guy in the school!" yelled out Ursula

"Hello I'm a guy!" yelled out Ash

"Yeah I know." said Ursula in a cocky voice.

By this point a massive crowd was building in the hallway. Almost everyone was glad that someone was sticking up to Ursula.

"Look I know you dumped Drew for Paul what's with that going and cheating on your boyfriend just so that you can get a different one." said Ash

"Ha that doesn't even matter why do you care about Paul so much have you made out with him, or something." yelled Ursula

Ash's blood was boiling now, and he became his old impulsive self again.

"You know what you're really stupid!" yelled Ash

"Wow now your just throwing insults out of no where you're the real stupid one. Ha and I also bet that Serena is a slut as well she has probably had sex with every guy in the school! At least she's not gay like you!" said Ursula in a calm voice. Ursula knew by this point she had won the battle, but she wasn't prepared for what Ash was about to do.

This was Ash's turning point he balled up his fist and punched Ursula straight in the face making her nose bleed. He then pushed her up against the wall and threw her down. Ursula could hear cracks in her arm as she felt a massive amount of pain.

"Ow ow ow... I'm sorry!" pleaded Ursula who was actually scared for the first time.

"Don't expect any mercy from me!" yelled Ash

"Hey what is going on here!" yelled out Professor Rowan in a commanding tone

Professor Rowan looked down to see a fight going on between two students. He recognized Ursula, because she was his star student. He looked at Ash and instantly recognized him for being his barely passing student.

"Ash Ketchum you stop right there!" yelled Rowan

Ash quickly looked back and saw the school principle/the toughest teacher. He regretted what he had done to Ursula instantly. He knew a hurricane of trouble was about to hit him hard.

"Miss Ursula can you stand up?" said Rowan in a calm voice

"Yes I can stand up, but my arm hurts a lot." stated Ursula

"Can I see it?" asked Rowan

"Of course" said Ursula

"Hmmm... let me see" said Rowan

"Ouch please be careful" said Ursula

"By what I can tell It's nothing to serious, you just have sprained arm. Unfortunately with this small injury you won't be able to participate in the school play." said Rowan with a sad face

"grumble..." said Ash quietly

"How Ever You! Ash for this upset you have caused you will be suspended for rest of the week! We are going to send a message to your mother! But since your trouble record is good we will allow you to come to school on Thursday if your mother allows it!" yelled Rowan in a commanding voice.

"Yes... sir..." said Ash quietly

This entire ordeal forced Ash to go home early, it was a very awkward drive home. His mother had a very angry look on her face the entire way home. Once Ash got out of the car and walked into his house, his mother yelled at him to go into the living room for a family meeting.

"Ash I can't believe that you started a fight in school, especially against a girl!" yelled Delia

"I know mom I'll never do it again." said Ash sadly

"You better not young man!" yelled Delia

"I'm sorry mom." said Ash

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me you should be apologizing to that girl you hurt!" yelled Delia

"Hey Honey do you think I could have a one on one talk with Ash" said Red

"Humph fine, but I'm still upset at him." said Delia as she stormed up the stairs

"Hey look son I'm not much of talker, but what was this about?" asked Red

"Dad it was about Ursula she called Serena a really bad word and I just couldn't stand there and let her say those things." said Ash

"Wow you're exactly like me when I grew up when I went to school! Delia's original boyfriend Giovanni called her that word to, and I just started wailing on him. Don't worry I'll try to convince your mother to let this slide as well as the school" said Red

"Dad you're the best" said Ash

 **Author Notes: Since I'm very impatient with my self I will updated this Fanfic very often maybe like a couple of times a week, but I don't know yet. In your reviews tell me what your fav shipping is in the Pokemon series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: I cannot believe how much support I got on the first chapter thank you guys or girls so much for reviewing!**

Ursula was sitting at her house talking with her friends in a little meeting. Paul, Georgia and Whitney were there. They were just talking about school work until Georgia spoke up.

"Ok my mom won't stop bringing me into the doctor's office, because some asshole named Markus called my house saying that I was pregnant. They keep testing me for STDs and its getting really annoying." said Georgia

"So I see your dating Paul now what happened to Drew?" asked Whitney

"Oh that well I just got bored of him, hey Paul take off your shirt I want to see your muscles." said Ursula

"Oh um... I don't feel really comfortable taking off my shirt right now." said Paul coldly

"Huh?! that doesn't sound like you at all Paul! Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend" said Ursula jokingly

"Yeah come on Ursula told us how ripped you were!" yelled out Georgia and Whitney at the same time.

"Hey look I don't want to take off my shirt right now... maybe... later" said Paul

Georgia, Whitney and Ursula all had massive grins on their face as they forced Paul's sweater and his T-shirt off. When they saw what was written on his chest they all quickly got off of him. Whitney read the message out loud "I love men and like to have gay sex." All the girls were quite surprised to see this especially Ursula.

"Paul sorry I didn't know you were gay!" said Georgia

"Yeah that's totally cool it's okay if you're gay" said Whitney who was really embarrassed

"Paul why didn't you tell me earlier" said Ursula who was blushing like crazy now

"I'm not gay Dawn Hikari wrote that there. She took off my shirt in the middle of the night and wrote this stupid message there." said Paul coldly

"Paul wait are you cheating on me?!" yelled Ursula who was clearly upset

"No what no I would never I'm just living with Dawn right now." said Paul quickly

"So you have already decided on a wife!" said Ursula who was on the verge of crying

"Oh my gosh this coming out all wrong. You see my brother has to go to Kanto for this dumb ranch to teach young trainers. So my brother has forced me to move into Dawn's house." said Paul

"So your not cheating on me?" said Ursula

"No I'm not cheating on you" said Paul as he held Ursula's hand

"Awwww thats so adorable!" yelled out Whitney

"Way to ruin the moment" said Georgia

It was around midnight and Paul took the long walk back to Dawn's house. While he was on his way he picked up some ramen noodles. Paul wasn't to picky on flavors, he merely saw food as something you ate, got energy from and left. It took Paul a good 20min to head back to Dawn's house. When he arrived at the front door he felt a massive force hit him in the side knocking him down.

"Ah what the hell" said Paul who was confused

"Paul where have you been you kept your wife waiting." said Dawn

"What?! Your wife!" yelled Paul who found him in an awkward position with Dawn.

"Yeah after all you and I are meant to be together." said Dawn with a very adorable face

"Look I can see that your trying to play the couple game, but I'm not interested with playing your childish games." said Paul coldly

"Awwww do you have to ruin the fun Pauly" said Dawn

"Never call me that again. Oh by the way do you think you can get off of me now." said Paul calmly

"But that would ruin the fun!" said Dawn happily

"Holy shit I have to live with this girl for two months fuck my life" Thought Paul in his head

"Hey earth to Paul we better get to bed school is tomorrow" said Dawn

"Yeah I think that would be a good Idea" said Paul

"We can just share a bed if you want" said Dawn with a huge grin on her face

"I think I'll pass you're not exactly my body type princess" said Paul mockingly

"Why You!" yelled Dawn

"Hey look its getting late let's get to bed kay." said Paul

Paul had dibs on the washroom first, and it was a good call. When Paul finished up he cannot believe that Dawn took a 1h shower. When Dawn walked out of the steaming hot shower she walked into her room.

"Hey there Dawn how was the shower" said Paul mockingly

"Why are you even in here I need to change!" yelled Dawn

"Well we share this room for now remember! Don't worry I'm not like Trip I won't peek" said Paul calmly

"You know what I think you're a pervert." said Dawn who thought she had the upper hand

"Wait your calling me a pervert you're the one who is always hinting at wanting to get down and dirty on a bed!" yelled Paul

"Shut up my mom will hear you" said a very nervous Dawn

"Fine fine ok look I'll just put on this blind fold and stare into this corner." said Paul

"Good!" puffed Dawn

Meanwhile at Serena's house

"I honestly cannot believe that you got suspended! Especially for beating up a girl!" yelled Serena

"I know I'm sorry!" pleaded Ash

"Well I'm not forgiving you, for what you did." puffed Serena

"How many times do I have to say sorry." pleaded Ash

"Twenty times!" yelled Serena

"Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry!" Pleaded Ash

"Thats not enough!" yelled Serena

"But I said it twenty times already even the author... er um... I mean I counted how many I said I'm sorry" pleaded Ash

"Fine if you want me to forgive you your going to have to cook me a fancy Kantoian dinner tomorrow cause it's already late!" yelled Serena

"Trust me I won't disappoint point you." said Ash as he started to walk out the door

Serena was a little upset that Ash had to go away for the night. What Serena really wants from Ash is to tell her how he feels to let his emotions run wild for her. There was exciting news on the way as well as some of Serena's best friends were moving to Sinnoh and joining her school. The friends that were joining Sinnoh Regional High are going to be.

Serena's POV

"Dear Diary only a few more days until all of my friends join my school, and I am so excited. I hope that my new friends become great friends with my old ones. The friends that will be joining me are

Calem, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno and I can't forget about my best friend/rival Miette. OMG I cannot express how excited I am."

Back To Regular POV

It was the next morning and Ash had woken up. His Mom was still very angry about the whole ordeal. It was a good thing that his dad helped his mom calm down. It was to bad that Ash didn't get the same freedom as before he wasn't allowed to go anywhere or do any recreational activities until the suspension was over. Although with these limitations he was still allowed to hangout with Serena.

"Uh... Mom do you think you and I can talk about something?" said Ash nervously

"Ash you sound nervous have you done something bad again" said Delia sternly

"No... I... um... need you to teach me how to cook" said Ash nervously

"Wait you, out of all the people on earth you want to learn how to cook!" said Delia who was very excited

"Yes would that be alright?" said Ash

"Of course!" said Delia who was super happy

"Mom do you think you could teach me how to cook your famous Baked Magikarp" said Ash

"Ash oh my goodness I only cook that for special occasions. Is there a reason you want to cook that dish?" said Delia

"Uh yeah actually I'm cooking for Serena, she wanted me to cook her a Kantoian dinner." said Ash

Delia analyzed the information and confirmed her thoughts "Ash it sounds like Serena is trying to see if your marriage material." said Delia

"What?! Mom no that can't be it. This is basically me apologizing to her for getting suspended." said Ash blushing like crazy

"Oh man that brings back memories I did that to your dad way back before we started dating." said Delia

"Anyway mom what ingredients do we need to make the dish?" said Ash

"Oh well lets see. First of all were going to need Magikarp from the fishing market. Then were going to need the spices Dill, Sitrus berry extract, Tomate berry powder, 2 whole lemons and some mayonnaise." said Delia

Ash and his mother both walked to their house to prepare the dish. Delia was ready for a difficult task on teaching Ash how to cook. She remembered when she tried to teach Red how to cook, and that didn't go to well. When I mean didn't go to well he blew up the stove while trying to boil water. It took them around 20min to walk back home when they got there Delia brought all of the ingredients to the kitchen.

"Ok Ash I bought multiple Magikarps just in case you fail horribly" said Delia

"Mom have a little faith in me." said Ash

"If your cooking skills are anything like your dad's we might have a problem." said Delia

"Ok so what i've research is that Magikarp is one of the hardest fish to cook right." said Ash who was looking at his phone

"Yup that is right! Magikarp is an extremely delicate meat. There is literally a 5min time gap to where the fish is undercooked or overdone. If its even a minute to short it tastes like an old sock, and if its even a minute to long it tastes like a rubber boot." said Delia

"So mom do you think its possible for me to learn?" said Ash

"So you said you're cooking this for Serena right?" said Delia

"Yeah" said Ash

"How much does Serena mean to you?" said Delia sternly

"Mom thats a weird question." stated Ash

"Just answer the question" said Delia

"Well to be honest she means the world to me I was heartbroken when she got into her accident." said Ash

"Don't worry I know what really happened, you don't have to hide the truth that she was attacked." said Delia

"I told her how I felt that day, but since she was put under heavy medication she forgot everything that happened that day. You know what dad said I cannot reference anything that day, or else she could remember all the horror that she went through." said Ash who was on the verge of crying.

"Think I know a way you can get around it." said Delia as she paused

"If you can't confess you're going to have to let Serena tell you her own feelings." said Delia

"You really think so." said Ash sadly

"I know so honey." said Delia

 **Author Notes: I would really appreciate it if everyone could write a review for each chapter that would be great! Oh when I mean everyone it doesn't matter if you're a guest or not it's still a review so go ahead and right down your thoughts. For reviews I also accept PMs Requests, if you just straight up hate my fanfic please tell so I know. Constructive criticism is always nice, and finally you can just tell me that you're enjoying the fanfic.**

 **This is a very important message. If you want your own OC you will have to PM me. Also I will only be excepting 1 OC for the entire story so make yours good!**

 **This is the format for OC's**

 **Name: Doctor Hope**

 **Age: 42**

 **Occupation: He is a surgeon/regular check up doctor**

 **How they look: slightly chubby, gray hair, dark tanned skin, brown eyes.**

 **Height: 5"7**

 **Personality traits: Kind, caring loves to help, but is not afraid to bring bad news.**

 **Anything else you want to add...**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and his Mother were setting up all the ingredients to teach Ash how to cook Delia's famous baked Magikarp.

"So mom am I doing this right" said Ash as he started to mix the spices together.

"You're defiantly a lot better than your father." said Delia as she chuckled a bit

"So do I start to rub the fish now?" asked Ash

"No you have to let the Magikarp sit for a few minutes to let it get up to room temperature. For now start making the sauce." said Delia

Ash grabbed the Sitrus berry extract and started to mix it with some of the lemon juice. His mom told him to add the lemon juice little by little as not to ruin the delicate taste of the Sitrus berry. Ash decided to make some small talk with his mother.

"So mom are you still mad about my suspension?" asked Ash nervously

"No not anymore your dad helped out a lot." said Delia with a big smile on her face remembering the amazing night she had with Red.

"Hello earth to mom!" said Ash

"Oh sorry I was just remembering what your dad did to help me calm down. He was really rambunctious" said Delia

"Ok then, do we put the spices mix onto the Magikarp now?" said Ash

"Yes, but you have to treat the Magikarp with care be careful not to screw it up." said Delia

It took a few more hours of preparation and careful timing to get the baked Magikarp just right. Because Ash was super slow at everything.

"Wow Ash you may have cooking as one of your future careers. You're so much better than your father." said Delia

"So I guess I'll take this to Serena's house then." said Ash

"Well what are you waiting for she is your future wife after all." said Delia

"Mom!" yelled Ash out of embarrassment

As Ash started to walk out of the door his mother offered to give him a ride there, since my walking it would have taken him 20min. The Magikarp was going to be cooked at Serena's house so it could be as fresh as possible. Ash knew the risks of cooking Magikarp even was going to judge his culinary abilities. He arrived at Serena's apartment and rung the doorbell, and the door swung open.

"Oh hey Ash so are you making me dinner or what?" said Serena who was clearly excited

Serena's mother Grace had a whole new respect for Ash because of the night with him at the hospital. She to was also clearly excited for the meal that Ash was cooking.

"Well I'm going to need to use your oven and your kitchen to make the final finishing touches." said Ash

"Go right ahead!" said Grace with glee

"Please please you two take a seat while I prepare the dish." said Ash in the most gentleman voice he could muster.

Grace and Serena both sat down at their table excitedly waiting to see what Ash was going to cook.

"So what do you think he's cooking?" asked Grace

"I don't know mom I really don't know anything about Kantoian culture. I just asked him to make me a fancy Kantoian dinner." said Serena

"Whatever it is it smells amazing." said Grace

"Yeah it does!" agreed Serena

After 15mins Ash walked over to the table. He placed a small bowl in front of Grace and Serena. He also put chopsticks beside their bowls. Serena and Grace were really confused on why there were two sticks beside their bowls, but they decided to ignore it.

"Ok for dinner today I have prepared for you a wonderful baked Magikarp." said Ash

"What?! Baked Magikarp that's one of the hardest meats to cook!" yelled Grace

"I know, but we Kantoians cook it all the time." said Ash who was lying, but he hid it well.

"Well I can't wait" said Serena

"Ok I also have prepared some rice to go with the Magikarp" said Ash

Ash brought out the rice first. It was a hot steamy bowl, Grace was surprised on how the rice just smelled amazing. Serena was really surprised because she had never seen so much steam coming off of food before. Serena and Grace both waited patiently for a fork or some other utensil, but to no avail Ash didn't give them one.

"Hey Ash why didn't you give us utensils?" asked Grace

"Huh I did though, look to your side." said Ash who was really confused

Serena and Grace looked beside their bowls to the two strange sticks beside them.

"Uh mom how do we use these?" asked Serena who was struggling to understand how anyone could eat with them

"I don't know actually I've only ever eaten with my hands or with a fork." said Grace

Ash then brought out the baked Magikarp, the entire dining area was filled with an amazing aroma.

"Wow Ash that smells absolutely amazing!" yelled out Serena

"Yeah I have to agree!" said Grace

"Well what are you waiting for dig in" said Ash happily as he walked back into the kitchen.

Ash POV

"Oh man I really hope that they like it. I just want Serena's forgiveness. I also hope that I get Miss Mayuki's approval."

Back to Regular POV

"uhg how the heck to you use these preposterous utensils he calls chopsticks!" yelled Grace who had one per hand chopstick.

"I think this is how you use it!" said Serena poking her food. Unfortunately the food just kept falling off.

"rrrrggggg How can you even eat rice with these! Its impossible I tell you!" yelled Grace

"Grumble..." went both of their stomachs

"Should I call Ash, Mom?" asked Serena

"Yeah I think that should be good." said Grace who had finally gave up after trying for so long.

Serena walked into the kitchen where Ash was just thinking to himself. She went up to talk to him.

"Hey Ash" said Serena cheerfully

"Whoa don't scare me like that!" said Ash

"Sorry" said Serena

"So did you like the Magikarp" said Ash nervously

"Actually we haven't eaten yet." said Serena

"Huh why not?" said Ash who was upset

"The thing is we don't know how to use chopsticks." said Serena

"Oh then why didn't you just say so" said Ash

"Cause we didn't want to offend you." said Serena

"Oh that's fine go ahead eat with forks if you want to." said Ash

Serena walked out of the kitchen with a pair of forks and knives. She walked over to her mother and put the utensils in front of her.

"Finally we can eat" yelled out Grace

"Ha you sound like Ash all of a sudden mom" laughed Serena

"Yeah yeah quiet I just want to see how this tastes" said Grace as she put some of the Magikarp in her mouth. "Mmmmmm this tastes amazing!" Grace thought

Serena could clearly see that her mother was enjoying the food so she decided to do the same. She put a big chunk of Magikarp in her mouth.

The amount of flavor the amount of love she could taste in the dish, just made her mouth water as she put in piece after piece. After they were both finished Grace called Ash over to the dining area.

"Ash I just have one thing to say. That was amazing please explain to me what was in that Magikarp?" said Grace

"Oh just some dill, lemon, butter. I also had Oran Berry extract some Tomate Berry powder, and finally Sitrus Berry extract." said Ash

"Wait did you just say Sitrus Berry extract." said Grace

"Yeah why"

"Oh no! I can feel it already hold on a sec" said Grace as she made a bee line to the bathroom.

"Serena what's wrong with your mom?" asked Ash kindly

"Ha ha ha ha you put Sitrus berry in that!" howled Serena

"What's so funny?" asked Ash

"My mom whenever she eats anything that has Sitrus berry in it she gets the serious runs" said Serena

"Oh whoops I didn't know" said Ash

"Don't worry she'll be fine" said Serena

"Ok well I better get going" said Ash

"Hey Ash don't worry I forgive you about you getting suspended" said Serena

"Oh one more thing before I leave" said Ash

"Oh what is it?" asked Serena

"This" said Ash as he pulled Serena in close. He planted a kiss on Serena's cheek. Right After he did that he ran out the door and ran down the hall way. Serena just stood there shocked on what just happened.

"Did Ash just kiss me on the cheek." said Serena as she placed her hand on her cheek she felt her face completely heat up.

"Huh did Ash leave already?" said Grace

"Uh yeah mom" said Serena who was still a little shaky

"You know that boy may just become your future husband Serena" stated Grace

"Mom!" yelled Serena as she was clearly blushing now.

Meanwhile At Ash's House

Ash was sitting in his bed thinking about what he just did. "Oh my god I cannot believe I just kissed Serena, what will she think of me now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Paul did you really have to use the bush in the backyard again!" yelled Dawn

"Well sorry princess if you take over an hour to put on your stupid makeup!" retaliated Paul

"Excuse me, but I like to look good everywhere I go!" yelled Dawn

"Fine whatever you say, but I bet your just trying to fill in some hole in your heart." said Paul coldly

"You didn't have to be mean about it..." said Dawn who was clearly upset.

Paul took a notice to how upset she was and decided to apologize "Hey that was uncalled for I'm sorry Dawn" said Paul nicely

"No no its fine your right I am just trying to fill in a hole" said Dawn as she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh man this is going to sound cheesy" Paul thought. "Hey no matter how much makeup you put on there will always be a beautiful personality under that mask." said Paul with sincerity

"You really think so?" asked Dawn

"I know so now come on and let's get to the bus." said Paul

They both waited at their bus stop for 5min until it arrived. Dawn was still thinking about what Paul had said. Paul on the other hand was thinking about what he would buy for Ursula.

Dawn's POV

"Is he really right that I'm just trying to fill in a hole. Is that hole still my breakup with Ash, or is it my father extending his business trip for over 2years. I don't know I just want someone to lean on, someone to love again, someone I can depend on I just want the feeling of love again." Dawn thought

Back to Regular POV

The bus arrived and they both hopped on. The ride was quiet as usual, but this time Dawn tried to make some conversation with Paul.

"Hey how's your relationship with Ursula going?" asked Dawn

"Oh that its going great I couldn't be happier!" said Paul

"Oh I see..." said Dawn sadly

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" asked Paul

"Oh I know! Tell me what you like about Ursula?" asked Dawn

"Ok Um... Well she is really pretty, she has nice arms legs and a really nice figure. Her personality is strong and powerful I'm into girls with power. Let's see I also like how she is extremely smart, and that about it." said Paul

"Oh well that's great..." said Dawn "I guess..." she mumbled

"Hey Paul since your her new boyfriend how do you think Drew is taking this?"

"Huh I never thought about it, I hope he didn't take it to hard." said Paul in an understanding voice

 **Meanwhile at Drew's house**

"Whoooo I AM FINALLY SINGLE! I NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HER AGAIN!" yelled Drew at the top of his lungs

Back To Paul and Dawn

The bus had arrived to school and all the students walked their way into the school. Some of the kids were having early morning battles while some were frantically trying to study. Paul headed over to Ursula's locker to see how she was doing, and Dawn went to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. Dawn was walking down the hallway just thinking to herself.

"Huh... I wonder how I should mess with Paul today. Maybe I should put some nasty sauce in the ramen noodles he always eats. Oh maybe I can pour some cold water down his back! No I'll just do the sauce cold water seems to cruel." she thought

Dawn saw May up ahead and decided to go talk with her. Until she noticed that May was talking to a boy, and not just any boy that boy was Drew.

"Oh hey guys!" said Dawn

"Oh hey Dawn!" said May as she gave her friend a big hug.

"So I can see that Drew is here." said Dawn who was a bit skeptical

"Oh yeah so Drew here is officially part of the gang again!" said May who was clearly blushing.

"Oh so what about Ursula?" asked Dawn

"Oh her yes I am so happy that she broke up with me! That relationship didn't really work out we were basically a Zangoose and a Seviper trying to get along. While it is possible it really wasn't going to happen." said Drew

"Oh I see" said Dawn

Suddenly the gang heard.

"OH MY GOSH! DREW IS SINGLE!" yelled a bunch of girls who started running after them.

"Ah oh no! May you have to help me!" yelled Drew

"How there are a million girls after you!" said May

"You're going to have to pretend that your my girlfriend for a bit ok" said Drew

"What!?" yelled May who was blushing like crazy

"Hold on, just bare with me for a couple of seconds!" Drew yelled as he pulled May in close. He force himself upon her making both of their lips connect. May was in utter shock and Dawn felt a tightness in her chest.

"Drew..." mumbled May

"Just hold on for a bit longer..." mumbled Drew

"Mmmm..." mumbled May

"Just... close... your eyes... it's only a fake kiss..." mumbled Drew

May closed her eyes and tried to endure the kiss the best she could. What felt like hours only lasted 10 more seconds.

"Awww Drew has a girlfriend... come everyone lets go..." said a bunch of upset girls

Drew finally lifted away from the kiss leaving a very dazed May.

"See just a fake kiss that meant nothing, thank you so much for the help!" said Drew

"Uh... Um..." said May who was still in shock

"Ok I'm just going to leave now." said Dawn as she walked up and left.

"Hey May are you alright?" asked Drew

"Yeah I'll be fine I just need some time to myself" said May

"Oh alright then." said Drew in an understanding voice

Time had flew by and it was already last period. Dawn was walking down the hallway only to find Gary and Misty in the corner of the hallway making out with each other.

"uh guys were supposed to be in class. Professor Rowan won't be to happy if your late." said Dawn

"Oh hey Dawn, yeah we'll be there in a couple minutes" said Misty

"Yeah what she said" said Gary as resumed his pleasurable acts

Dawn was walking down the hallway thinking to herself.

"Oh man... I wish I had someone to love like Misty does." she thought

It was the middle of class and Dawn was extremely bored to the point where she fell asleep. It was a good thing that she sat near the back of the room, or Rowan would have noticed her. It was the now the end of school. Dawn and Paul decided they would pick up some diner together on their way home.

"So Paul what are you buying?" asked Dawn

"Oh just some ramen" said Paul

"Ramen again! Eating that stuff for breakfast lunch and dinner is not healthy." said Dawn

"Hey as long as I work it off it should be fine." said Paul

"I'm just saying that you should live off of what I eat." said Dawn

"Ha becoming a vegetarian that is not happening." said Paul

"Oh come on being vegan isn't so bad." said Dawn

"Yeah I think I'll pass" said Paul coldly

"Well you should have a salad once in a while." said Dawn in caring voice

"To be honest I don't really care all that much for salads." said Paul coldly

"Well to bad you are going to eat a salad today!" yelled Dawn with passion

"Huh no way I'm eating a salad those things are pure evil!" retaliated Paul

"Huh is Mr. Tough guy afraid of his greens." said Dawn mockingly

"What no!" yelled Paul

"Then buy a salad!" yelled Dawn

"But..." said Paul

"NO buts Mr.!" yelled Dawn

"Huh are you bossing me around!" said Paul

"Don't give me your crap go buy a salad for me and you! GO GO GO!" yelled Dawn

"Humph fine." said Paul as he went into the store and bought two salads.

They both walked back to the house to enjoy their lovely salads.

"Alright eat up Paul." said Dawn who was proud she took down Paul at his own game.

"No way in hell am I going to eat this crap" thought Paul. He took his fork and poked one of the lettuce leaves. "Please save me!" Paul thought. He took the lettuce and put it in his mouth. He started to chew and then he swallowed. "Wow I never knew something green could taste so good! Ok I better play this off cool." He Thought

"Hey Dawn this is crap it tastes really gross!" said Paul coldly

"Huh but that's my favorite kind of salad, If you really hate it then you can throw it out..." said Dawn who was upset

Paul walked out the door and happily ate all of his salad. He knew that he would have to make it up to Dawn for showing him this amazing new dish.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: Get ready for some fluff!

It was Thursday and that meant that Ash and Serena could return to school. Ash's father Red helped with that part a lot. Today Ash was going to meet up with Serena at her bus stop to go to school with her. He was walking up to the bus stop until he noticed that Serena's soft cheeks were blushing like crazy. He remembered what he had done last night with Serena and suddenly had gotten really embarrassed.

"Hey Serena" said Ash nervously

"Ash hi nice to see you again..." said Serena who was extremely nervous, because of last night.

"Serena..." said Ash quietly

"Yes... Ash..." murmured Serena

"I... just... wanted... to... t... t... talk about... last... n..." said Ash

Suddenly the bus had arrived right on time. They both got on and didn't say a single word to each other. The bus ride was quiet between the two of them, no conversation sparked up nothing. It was just a peaceful quiet ride to the school. When they arrived Ash had to go to the main office with his note saying that he was allowed to return from his suspension.

"see... ya... around Serena" said Ash kind of cheerfully.

"yeah I guess..." said Serena as she walked away.

As Ash was walking down the hallway there were so many teachers and students staring at him. Some of the students were happy to see him while most of the teachers were quite upset. It felt like an eternity to Ash walking down that hallway, but he eventually made it to the main office. He walked inside to see a very angry looking Professor Rowan.

"Ash Ketchum what are you doing here I thought that you were suspended." said Rowan

"I know, but my father has given me this note to continue school." said Ash nervously

"Hmmmm let me verify that!" said Rowan

"What!? it even has the Sinnoh police force stamp of approval! Well I guess you're allowed to join the school again." said Rowan who was completely calm.

"So is there anything else you need?" asked Ash

"Actually there is something." said Rowan

"Ok what is it?" asked Ash

"Well there's this new girl joining our school and I just need you to show her around and that stuff." said Rowan

"Oh cool where is she?" asked Ash

"She is still getting her paperwork sorted out, but she will be out in a minute." said Rowan

The secondary office door opened up and a girl walked out. She had short blue hair and crimson eyes. She wore a neat little head accessory with a blue dress get up. Also for some reason she wore an orange tie.

"Professor Rowan will I be showing her around?" asked Ash

"Yes you will, please be careful with her she too is also from Kalos." said Rowan

"Alright." said Ash

"Meitte your school guide has arrived!" said Rowan in a loud cheerful voice.

Meitte looked over to see a tanned boy with a blue jacket and a red cap.

"Wow he's my tour guide I'm so lucky that I get a handsome person to show me around." Meitte thought.

"Hey I'm Ash Ketchum! It's nice to meet you!" said Ash cheerfully "Wow she is super pretty!" thought Ash

"Oh hi I'm Meitte! And it's nice to meet you!" said Meitte cheerfully

"So I'm basically here to show you around for the first half of the day." said Ash

"Ok well let's go then!" said Miette "He's so confident. I think him and I are going to be great friends." she thought

1hour later

Ash and Miette were walking down the hallway. Ash was still showing Miette around and she was enjoying every bit of it. It was nearing lunch time and Ash had forgot to pack a lunch unfortunately he didn't bring any money with him.

"grumble..." went Ash's stomach

"Well that's embarrassing." laughed Ash

"Oh you're hungry don't worry I can share a few snacks!" said Miette happily who was clearly blushing.

"Oh no you don't have to Miette." said Ash

"Oh, but I want to!" said Miette happily she reached into her backpack and pulled out a small basket. Inside there were a few Pokepuffs. Each one had an interact detailed design on it. They looked like they were made by someone who had owned a world renowned bakery!

"Wow those look great Miette!" said Ash

"Thanks I made them myself." said Miette

"How about we sit at that picnic table for now." said Ash pointing the one outside of the window.

"Uh... Yeah sure!" said Miette who let out another blush

They walked over to the table and sat down. Ash had finally noticed that Miette was blushing like crazy.

"Miette your face is all red do you have a fever?" said Ash worriedly

This made her face even more redder. Her face was redder than in season roses.

"No It's just cold out here that's why my face is red." said Miette nervously

"Oh ok that sounds pretty legit" said Ash

Miette pulled out her basket filled with Pokepuffs.

"Wow I can't wait to try those!" said Ash happily

"Ha that's really cute that he's a man of food." Miette thought "Go ahead try one." she said happily

"Ok." said Ash as he popped a wonderful brown Pokepuff into his mouth. He wasn't an expert at tasting, but it was probably hands down the best dessert he has ever had next to ice cream.

"Wow this is great!" yelled Ash with his mouth still full.

"You really think so?" asked Miette

"I know so!" said Ash as he continued to eat more Pokepuffs

"So tell me what are your future dreams Ash?" asked Miette

"Oh that's easy I want to become a Pokemon master! How about you?" said Ash enthusiastically

"Oh I want to be the Kalos queen that's a Pokemon performer." said Miette calmly

"Really! My friend Serena wants to be one too." said Ash

"Huh Serena! Would her last name be Mayuki?" asked Miette

"Wait you know her!" said Ash who was quite surprised

"Know her she's my best friend!" said Miette who was also quite shocked.

The two teenagers talked for about 30min about what they knew about Serena. Ash had learned so much about Serena just from Miette alone. Although near the end of the conversation Miette asked a weird question to Ash.

"So Ash I have a question" said Miette

"Yeah go ahead shoot." said Ash

"Well I want to ask are you single by any chance?" asked Miette who had blushed

"Um... Well yeah I'm single right now, how about you?" said Ash who had also blushed

"Oh well... I'm single as well sorry for asking such a weird question." said Miette

"No problem..." said Ash

Ring Ring Ring

"Huh my phone, Miette do you mind if I take this?" asked Ash

"Yeah no problem." said Miette

"Hello this is Ash."

"Hello Ash it's Serena."

Ash put his hand over his phone and looked over at Miette.

"Hey Miette it's Serena do you want to talk to her?" said Ash

"No not yet I'll talk to her in person." said Miette smiling at Ash

"Ok" said Ash as he started to talk back into his phone again.

"Ash are you still there?" asked Serena

"Yeah so why did you call me?" asked Ash

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that my Mom and I have to do something important, so I'm to have to cancel our usual hangout tonight." said Serena

"Oh yeah no problem." said Ash

"Ok bye" said Serena

"bye" said Ash "So Serena has to do something with her Mom, I don't have anything else planned do you want to come over to my house Miette?" asked Ash with extreme confidence

"Yeah I'd be happy to!" said Miette

School had passed by, and Ash was headed home to get prepared for Miette's arrival. He didn't know why, but for some reason Miette made him feel all tingly inside. He was in his room fixing up his hair, but in the end he decided to just let it stay natural and messy.

"Mom, Dad I have a friend coming over so please don't be embarrassing." said Ash

"When will she be coming over?" asked Red

"uh around six o'clock" said Ash

"jeez Ash sorry I'm heading out at five there's a very important police meeting happening that I cannot miss." said Red

"That's fine dad I understand" said Ash happily

It was 6:05 and the doorbell had rung. Ash made a beeline towards the door and swung it right open. There he saw Miette her clothes were mostly the same expect for the pretty orange bow in her hair.

"Come on in." said Ash

"Why thank you sir Ash." said Miette in a joking manner

"Anything for the princess." said Ash jokingly

Miette walked into Ash's house she looked around and was quite impressed. It definitely looked like a Kantoian house with with all the bamboo furniture around.

"Hey Ash are you by any chance Kantoian?" asked Miette

"Yeah I am." said Ash

She continued to look around the house observing the place. It definitely looked like a few wrestling play fights have happened in the living room.

"Hey the living room is pretty messy do you have a brother or something?" asked Miette

"Oh Well you see it's messy because me and my dad like to play fight all the time." said Ash

"Come on let's head to my room while we wait for dinner." said Ash

"Ok" said Miette as she followed Ash up the stairs to his room. His room was covered by posters of Lance saying "Anyone can become a Pokemon Master."

"Well what do you think" said Ash

"It looks cozy" said Miette "He is so cute by the end of today I am going to make him my boyfriend." she thought

"Hey do you want to watch a small movie." said Ash as he turned on the T.V

"Ok" said Miette who was blushing

"Lets watch this movie call WALL-E" said Ash

"Yeah sure I'll watch anything that you want to." said Miette

While the movie was playing Ash didn't notice that Miette was leaning on him or holding his hand. When he did notice he didn't mind it all, he really liked having a girl touch him.

"Ash honey the food is ready!" yelled Delia

"Ok Mom be down there in a sec." said Ash

"I'll race you down there." said Miette

"Ha you're on!" said Ash

They were both racing down the stairs. It was a very close race they were neck and neck each one not letting up. When they reached the kitchen Miette had won.

"Ha I beat you!" said Miette

"Ok fine I accept defeat." said Ash

Miette was taken by surprise of Delia's table setup. It was a small tiny table with a few mats on the floor to sit on. On the table were three bowls with strange sticks beside them. Delia brought out the rice and the pork.

"Well dig in!" said Delia

Ash and his mother both started to eat with their chopsticks. Miette was so confused on how they were eating with two sticks.

"Ash I don't mean to be rude but how do I eat with these?" asked Miette

"Oh how could I have forgot. I forgot that you eat with a fork. Sorry about that. Yeah Serena had the same experience that you did." said Ash as he went into the kitchen to grab a fork

"Thank you so much" said Miette she took one bite of the pork. The wonderful taste made her mouth water as she fully enjoyed her meal.

It was getting late and it was time for Miette to leave, because tomorrow she was officially starting school. She was standing outside of Ash's house talking to him, about if she would see him again at school. He told her he would meet up with her at her locker after lunch. Ash was about to say goodbye and go into his house until Miette spoke up.

"Ash one more thing." said Miette

"Yeah sure anything." said Ash

Miette was blushing like crazy now she said "I... I... want... to be in... a relationship with you."

"What!" said Ash who's face was really red

"I know it's really sudden and we've only met today, but for some reason I just feel really safe with you." said Miette nervously

"I feel the same way. When I'm around you I feel all tingly inside. I feel as if my heart is constantly fluttering. As if my heart is... oh never mind here's a jester that will show my proof." said Ash

He grabbed Miette by the shoulders and pulled her in close. Their mouths were inches apart and they could feel each other's breath tickling each other's mouth. Ash hesitated a bit, but Miette just moved in closer on her own. Their lips finally made contact. Miette's lips were soft almost like clouds pushing against his own lips. Ash's lips were strong and firm always in a dominate position. After what had seemed to be an eternity they finally separated from each other. They were both speechless unable to say a word.

"That was my first kiss." said Ash

"Mine too." said Miette who had pulled Ash in again. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: This is Serena's perspective of chapter 5**

Thursday Morning.

"No no nooooo!" yelled Serena as she woke up sweating profusely. She was found herself lying down in bed in the middle of the night. She looked over at her clock and it was 3:00am. She found herself panting and breathing heavily coughing every few seconds. Serena felt so much tightness in her chest that she had trouble breathing it was like someone was choking all the life out of her.

"It was just a nightmare, but it felt so real." thought Serena

Grace came through Serena's door to see what happened. Why she heard all the yelling coming from her room.

"Serena what's wrong?" asked Grace worriedly

"I had this horrible nightmare mom." said Serena

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Grace

"Ok this nightmare felt so real it was almost like i've lived through it before. I was in a middle of a battlefield tied down to a tree. Suddenly out of nowhere 4 mysterious figures came out of nowhere. They didn't look like people they looked like demons ready to attack and that is exactly what they did. People say you aren't suppose to feel pain in dreams, but it felt like I was actually getting hit hard. Next thing I know I see this shining bright figure he is the one who saved my life. That is where the dream ended." said Serena who was still very shaky

Grace instantly knew what was going on she had remembered that horrible day, but in a dream.

"Serena get dressed now I have to take you somewhere." said Grace

"Mom, but it's really early do I have to go?" said Serena

"Yes now come on." said Grace

Serena had gotten dressed and went to her front door. Her mother was waiting there patiently. They both walked down to the apartment garage and got into the car. The nightmare was still fresh in Serena's memory, but for some reason the mysterious shining figure reminded her of Ash. Grace had pulled into a driveway Serena recognized the building. It was a Sinnoh police force building.

"Uh mom why are we here?" asked Serena

"No time for questions" commanded Grace

Grace and Serena both climbed out of the car. Grace had walked into the building holding and grabbing onto Serena's wrist with impressive force.

"Where is Officer Jenson?" yelled Grace

A lady at the front desk asked her to state her name and business she had with Officer Jenson.

"I am Grace Mayuki and I am here about the Mayuki case" whispered Grace to the lady

"Ok I'll send a message to him right now he's on his coffee break." said the Lady

It only took a few minutes for a familiar face to walked out. It was none other than Officer Jenson.

"Oh there you are Grace! Huh you're here with Serena what's going on?" said Jenson

"Serena she has remembered." said Grace grimly

"Come with me take your daughter to." said Jenson

They both walked into the interrogation room to have a little talk.

"Ok so let me get this straight Serena has remembered that day because of a dream?" said Jenson

"Yes" said Grace

"Whats going on here why is my mom all upset and talking with an Officer." Serena thought

"That can only mean that the psychic walls we put in her mind are already starting to break down sooner than we anticipated." said Jenson

"huh psychic wall what's he talking about mom?" asked Serena worriedly, but her mother didn't answer

"You should just let Serena go to school, but if problems arise bring her back here ok." said Jenson

"Alright I understand. Come on Serena let's go home." said Grace

"Mom can we talk about this?" asked Serena

"It's better that we don't now get in the car." said Grace

Thursday Morning at Serena's bus stop.

It was a cold crisp morning that help Serena stay awake due to the cold air. She had stayed up all night thinking about what happened to her. The dream kept playing over and over in her mind. She just couldn't decipher it.

"Hi Serena" said Ash nervously

Serena had looked to her left and saw Ash walking up to her. She got really happy seeing her crush. In Serena's eyes Ash was the perfect boy for her. He was kind, caring and cute as a button.

"Ash hi nice to see you again..." said Serena who was extremely nervous, because of last night.

"Serena..." said Ash quietly

"Yes... Ash..." murmured Serena

"I... just... wanted... to... t... t... talk about... last... n..." said Ash

The buss had appeared and they both got one without a word. It was just a regular normal day for Serena until lunch time came. At lunch she went to the nearest washroom because she was experiencing a massive headache.

"Ah what's going on my head hurts so much." Serena thought as she stumbled. She sat down in one of the stalls to give herself some time to think. Then it came a massive blow to Serena's head made her scream in pain. She fell down onto the floor and started breathing heavily.

"I remember everything." said Serena "Oh Ash I'm so sorry that you had to keep everything a secret from me, you confessed that day. I have to call my mom." she thought

She struggled to pull out her phone as she was still shaky from all the memories flooding in. She dialed her mother's number and put the phone to her ear.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello Serena is anything wrong?" asked Grace

"Mom... sniff... I remember... everything..." said Serena as she began to cry.

"Serena hold on I'm coming to get you where are you." said Grace

"Mom... I'm scared... I'm in the school washroom..." said Serena who was in full tears. She was scared of seeing Ursula again.

"Don't worry I'm coming." said Grace

Professor Rowan was sitting in his office just minding his own business. He was marking a lot of his student's work which for some reason relaxed him. Suddenly a tall man with very dark brown hair walked in. He was wearing a red jacket and a red cap.

"Oh hello sir how can I help you?" asked Rowan

"Are you the principle of the school?" asked the mysterious man.

"Yes, now what can I help you with good sir?" asked Rowan

"Ok I am Red Ketchum chief of my squad you need to put this school into lockdown right away." said Red as he pulled out his police badge.

"Alright I understand." said Rowan as he pulled out the mic for the P.A system. "Emergency emergency activate lockdown!" said Rowan three times.

"Serena! Serena! Im here!" yelled Grace

"Mom... The school is in lockdown" said Serena who was on the floor

"I know the police are here to get you out of here now come on let's go." said Grace calmly.

Serena had woken up she looked around and she found out that she was in her room. She looked over to her left and standing there was Officer Jenson and her mother.

"Well it looks like you're finally awake sleepy head." said Jenson

"There's someone here to see you Serena." said Grace

"Who is it mom?" said Serena

"You'll find out just give me a sec I'll bring her out." said Grace

Both Jenson and Grace had left the room. Suddenly Serena's door creaked open a familiar face to Serena appeared.

"No Way!" said Serena instantly bringing her mood up.

"Way" said Miette

"Miette is that you!" said Serena as she got out of her bed to go hug her best friend from Kalos.

"you look well how have you been?" asked Miette

"We need to catch up on some things don't we." said Serena

The two Kalos girls talked for a good amount of time like a couple of hours. They talked about how Miette had been living in Sinnoh for about a week now, and the rest of the Kalos crew would be in Sinnoh soon. Miette looked at her watch and said. "Oh no I have to go now."

"Huh why?" said Serena who was a little upset.

"I have a date with this really cute guy." said Miette who had a massive blush across her face.

"You have to tell me his name." said Serena

"Don't worry if all goes well you will meet him soon" said Miette

"Huh I wonder who she's going on a date with?" said Serena


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: for this fanfic 1 Poke Dollar = 1 american dollar. I also want to thank you all for all the reviews on chapter 5! The reactions that I got were absolutely amazing! I also wanted to say that I know some people were upset who Ash ended up with. Ash s love is representative with my personal experiences with love and the truth is love is fragile. Love is like fake diamonds it's amazingly pretty but also extremely fragile breakable. Only a real diamond shows true love.**

 **At Drew's house**

"So do you agree?" said Drew

"I don't know if I can do that I'm not as good at acting as you are." said May

"Come on I know you'll be great! All you have to do is just hang around me and stuff like that." said Drew enthusiastically

"So will that include things like fake dates?" asked May

"No I just need you to pretend that we're a couple when people we know are around." said Drew

"So should I tell our friends?" asked May

"No do you think we can just keep this between you and I." said Drew

"Ok" said May

"So on you know on Sunday is the big play everyone has been practicing." said Drew

"Yeah who doesn't" said May

"Well I was wondering if you could help me out with the kiss scene if that's not to much to ask." said Drew

"Look I know I said I would be in a fake relationship with you, but I don't think I'm ready for that." said May

"Ok I understand." said Drew

"Well school is going to start soon we should head over there." said Drew

"Alright." said May

"Oh one more thing we are going to need to hold hands while were walking so that we look like a couple" said Drew

May blushed at what Drew had said, but in the end she agreed. It was a long and awkward walk with a boy holding her hand. Especially the boy she has had a crush on since elementary school. They both arrived at school only to be met by Misty, Gary, Trip and Iris.

"Oh hey guys!" said Gary

"Huh Drew is that you!?" said Misty

"Yup it's me in the flesh" said Drew

Trip was the only one who had noticed that May was blushing and Drew was holding her hand.

"Wait are you two a couple?" asked Trip

"Huh wait you two are holding hands?" said Iris

May and Drew both looked at each other. It seemed like they could read each other's mind as they both said at the same time "yeah we're kind of in a relationship together."

"Hey welcome aboard on the relationship train" said Gary and Misty in sync

Ash was walking down the sidewalk over to the bus stop. He couldn't wait to tell Serena that he had finally found a girlfriend to love with all of his heart. He wondered how happy she would be for him and how much support he would get. Serena looked to her left and saw Ash with a big smile on his face. She had remembered that Ash confessed his feelings to her in the hospital. She couldn't wait to return those feelings.

"Hey Serena!" said Ash happily

"Hi Ash!" said Serena

"Ok I have something to tell you" they said at the same time.

"Oh wait you go first" they said at the same time.

"Ok you go first" said Ash

"No you go first mine can wait." said Serena

"Ok this is really important Serena" said Ash

"Ok what is it?" asked Serena

Ash took in a deep breath and built up courage. "Ok Serena I wanted to tell you that I have a girlfriend" said Ash nervously

"Wait w... w... what! Did you just say you have a girlfriend." said Serena nervously

"Yes." said Ash

As soon as Serena heard Ash say yes her heart broke into a million pieces. It felt like someone just ripped her heart out of her chest. She wanted to let the tears of sadness flow out but she withheld. So she could keep Ash happy.

"That's great Ash... I'm so proud of you..." said Serena sadly

"Ok go ahead and tell me the thing that you wanted to say." said Ash

"Oh... well... it's really nothing Ash" said Serena.

Ring Ring Ring

"Huh oh it's my girlfriend right now! Serena do you mind if I pick this up?" asked Ash happily

"No not at all" said Serena with a tone of sadness

"Hey there" said Ash

"Hi Ashy" said Miette

"Is that a new nickname?" said Ash

"Yup do you like it?" said Miette

"You could call me ." said Ash

"Ha your so funny" said Miette

"Ok so I'll meet you up at lunch right." said Ash

"Yup ok bye" said Miette

"Love you!" said Ash happily as he hung up.

Serena had started to build up tears in her eyes. As she realized that she was too late some other girl has Ash now. She felt her heart ache it was almost as if she had the life taken away from her she had lost almost all feeling except for rage, anger and jealousy.

"Hey Ash do you mind if I ask what your girlfriend looks like?" asked Serena kindly

"Ok, um... I'm not great at descriptions but she is one inch shorter than me and she has blue hair." said Ash

"Ok thanks." said Serena as she grew a big grin on her face.

 **Serena POV**

"So this girl is one inch shorter than Ash and she has blue hair. All those clues lead up to one person Dawn Hikari. Although I cannot see why he would date her again. Friend or foe she has to be taken down for taking my Ash." I thought

 **Back To Regular POV**

Serena had gotten to school and picked up her phone she called dialed Dawn's number. She couldn't wait to confront her for taking Ash away from her.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello" said Dawn

"Hi Dawn" said Serena as she giggled

"Oh hey so did you want to talk about something?" asked Dawn

"Do you have a boyfriend by any chance?" asked Serena

"Huh I wish I had a boyfriend why do you ask?" said Dawn

"So wait you aren't dating Ash?" said Serena

"What no! I broke up with him like a year ago I wouldn't start dating him again." said Dawn

Serena instantly hung up the phone out of embarrassment. She placed her hand over her heart and then over her eyes as she started to cry. Suddenly she felt a soft tap on her shoulder she looked over and saw her best friend from Kalos.

"Hey there!" said Miette

"Miette oh my god I forgot that you came to this school!" said Serena

"how could you forget? I have only been living in Sinnoh for about a week." said Miette

"Ha ha I guess that was silly of me." said Serena as she wiped away her tears.

Miette was walking down the hallway since she had a great memory she had the layout of the school all in her mind. She knew that place like the back of her hand. Although she would have never of knew the way around the school without the help of her boyfriend Ash. She loved everything about Ash how he was easy to please, funny, competitive and Impulsive. She didn't care about how he looked anymore she just saw him for his personality.

"Hmmm... So it looks like I have professor Rowan as my home room. He seems like a very nice principle I wonder how good of a teacher he is?" Miette said to herself

"Ah here it is!" she thought as she walked inside.

She knew Professor Rowan taught Philosophy and History, those were the two subjects that she absolutely adored. The classroom was quite big it had posters with wise words and quotes from other famous Professors. There was a massive chalkboard at the front of the classroom and a big sturdy desk for Professor Rowan. Being the bookworm she was she took a seat that was at the very front.

"Good Morning Class" roared Rowan

"Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz" said the entire class except for Miette

"Wake up or else all of you will get a detention!" yelled Rowan

Everyone popped up their heads and looked forward giving their full attention to Professor Rowan.

"Alright everyone today we have a new student joining this class." said Rowan

Murmurs went around the classroom. Miette stood up tall and proud and walked up to the front of the class.

"Everyone this is Miette she will be joining us for the rest of the year. This young lady passed all of her entry tests with flying colours I think a few of you can learn from her as an example."

Miette didn't say a word as she sat back down at her desk. As the lesson continued she was the one answering most of the questions.

"Ok for the last question did you guys have fun today?" said Rowan

"grumble..." went the entire class.

"Yes it was wonderful Professor Rowan the lecture on Arceus and his role in the universe was absolutely amazing!" said Miette happily

"Why thank you finally someone appreciates good teaching." said Rowan happily.

It was nearing lunch time and Miette went over to the picnic table that Ash had requested. She waited for a good 5mins, she saw Ash walking her way. She looked in her pocket mirror for a quick moment to just fix her hair.

"Hey there Miette!" yelled Ash

"Hi Ash!" yelled Miette

Ash walked over and sat down beside Miette.

"So do you want to go across the street to buy some food?" asked Ash

"Yeah sure!" said Miette

They walked across the street to the Pizza restaurant. They walked over and discussed on what they were going to buy.

"So Ash I brought $1000pd with me is that going to be enough?" asked Miette

Ash's jaw just dropped at what Miette had said. He had never even had that amount of money in his pocket before nowhere close.

"D d... d... d... Did you just say $1000pd!" yelled a very shocked Ash

"Oh is that too little I can get some more from my dad if that's okay." said Miette

"That's more than enough! Pizza is only $5pd for two slices." said Ash

"Huh wow my dad was right when he said Sinnoh wasn't as wealthy as Kalos." thought Miette "Oh I have an Idea why don't we buy pizza for your friends!" said Miette

"Oh that's a great idea so if you're willing to spend $15pd on a Pizza we can do that." said Ash

"Ok" said Miette

At the Cafeteria

The entire gang was sitting at their table enjoying the company of the new couple May and Drew. They all laughed about small jokes and upcoming events. Gary who looked up from his phone saw Ash walking their way with a Pizza box in his hands.

"Hey guys!" yelled Ash

"Huh who's the Pizza for?" said Trip and Iris at the same time

"All of you so go ahead me and my girlfriend already had our slices." said Ash

"Huh wait did you just say you have a girlfriend?" asked Dawn

"Yeah didn't Serena tell you guys yet?" asked Ash

"Wait what Serena and you are dating!" yelled out the entire group.

"What! No Serena and I aren't dating I'm dating someone else." said Ash

"Well who is she?" asked Gary

"She's someone all of you haven't met yet." said Ash

Miette walked into the cafeteria and saw her boyfriend Ash. She walked over to him but was interrupted by a blond haired boy. The boy knelt down onto his knees.

"My my my what a pretty beautiful girl you are! I don't think I've seen you around how about we go on a date. Maybe I can show you how I can rock a bed." said Trip

"Uh... I'm sorry but I'm in a relationship with someone." said Miette calmly

"You idiot let go of her!" yelled Serena

"Oh hey Serena." said Miette whose hand was still attached to Trip's

"Hey Trip get your hands off of Miette!" yelled Ash

"Anyway where were we oh yes so how about it do you want to go out with m-" said Trip as he felt a massive blow to the back of his head.

"I told you to get your hands off of her!" yelled Ash

"Ah ouch man what did you do that for?" said Trip as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks Ash" said Miette as she walked up beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 **Author Notes: this chapter was getting too long so I had to cut it short don't worry the next update will be on Oct.16.2015**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: This Chapter gets dark you have been warned!**

Ash punched Trip in the back of his head with all of his might!

"Ah ouch man what did you do that for?" said Trip as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks Ash" said Miette as she walked up beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

This action had shocked the entire gang. When Serena saw this it looked as if she had seen a ghost. She could feel rage and anger build up within her veins. She felt the seed of jealousy set in.

"I must not get jealous, but why would Miette of all people date Ash?" thought Serena "Miette are you dating Ash?" asked Serena

"Yup you would be correct!" said Miette happily

"Serena how do you know this girl?" asked Misty

"Well she's my best friend from the Kalos region she is joining this school for the rest of the year." said Serena

"No way! we get to add another girl to the gang!" said Misty happily

"Hey Ashy congrats on the new gal!" said Gary

Ursula noticed a girl who she has never seen before talking with the group of people she hated with a burning passion. She defiantly hated Ash the most for hurting her. It was a good thing the Pokemon world had really good medicine it fixed up her sprained arm in a day.

"Oh look what we have here a brand new loser! I can't believe that straw hair is getting a new friend with an ugly blue haired brat." said Ursula in a mocking manner.

Once Serena saw Ursula she felt extreme amounts of stress flowing through. She became paralyzed out of fear. She started breathing heavily as the memories started flowing back. She started to sweat buckets as she continued panting gasping for air.

"Ha look how scared straw hair is!" laughed Ursula

"Hey! Don't make fun of her she has her reasons!" yelled Ash

"Oh look its Ash the trouble maker you don't want another suspension do you?" said Ursula

Ash gritted his teeth.

"Hey you I don't have a clue who you are but you better stop making fun of my friends!" yelled Miette

"Oh look Poke puffs those look homemade who made them." said Ursula

"Uh I did." said Miette

"Ok let me have a taste." said Ursula as she popped one into her mouth. She chewed it up a bit and then spat it right out. "Ewwww that was so gross why would you even consider feeding people with that crap. It tasted like a rotting Magikarp that was overcooked!" yelled Ursula

Miette just took a good look at her destroyed Poke puff she had tears in her eyes. She took making Pokepuffs very seriously and to hear someone say it was that bad was dream crushing. She fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Oh look at that she is crying now what a cry baby!" said Ursula in a mocking manner

"Hey look here Ursula I will not allow you to just insult my girlfriend like that!" yelled Ash

"What that was your girlfriend then I have no regrets at all!" laughed Ursula

Ash then suddenly balled up his fist and threw a punch toward Ursula. As soon as Ursula saw this she reared back blocking her face. Ash threw the punch only to be stopped by a hand.

"I will not allow you to hurt her." said Paul calmly as he threw Ash's hand away

"Paul get out of my way!" yelled Ash

"Sorry but she is the girl I love and I will not allow anyone to hurt her." said Paul coldly

"Fine!" said Ash

Ursula shook herself back into reality "Hey Paul let's go for now ok" said Ursula nervously.

After Paul and Ursula left to go somewhere else Ash knelt down to his crying girlfriend. He didn't say any words to her he just pulled her up into a deep and passionate kiss. He then turned to Serena.

"Hey Serena are you alright?" said Ash worriedly

"Yeah are you ok?" asked Miette

"Yeah I'll be fine I just need to use the washroom." said Serena

Serena had ran down the hall to the nearest female washroom. She went inside to one of the stalls and sat down on the toilet. She grabbed her backpack and reached inside. She pulled out a syringe and sucked in a strange transparent liquid into it. She cleaned the surface of her arm and injected the liquid into her with the syringe.

"Oh hey Serena we were starting to worry about you!" yelled Ash and Miette at the same time.

"Oh hi guys" said Serena in a monotone voice

"So the bell just rang we should head to class." said Ash

"Ok Ash" said Serena in a monotone voice

Meanwhile with Paul and Ursula

"Argh... my head!" screamed Paul in pain.

"Paul what's wrong!" said Ursula worriedly

Suddenly Paul just collapsed in the middle of the hallway which didn't go unnoticed. Paul just lay there motionless his skin was very pale. His veins were starting to show up on his hands and Ursula was very worried now.

"Paul! Paul! Please wake up this isn't funny!" yelled Ursula

1hour later...

Paul was rushed to the hospital where he was put on a bed. He lay there for several hours. Ursula had to leave after 4 hours. It was 8:00pm and Paul was still in his bed motionless with his pale skin. The tests showed that he was still alive, but something was going wrong in his brain.

1:00am

Dawn walked into Paul's room she sat there beside him holding him still. His skin felt cold and lifeless unlike its usual warm touch. After she saw Paul like this she figured out why she cared about Paul so much. She didn't know why but she knew she had a crush on him. She was about to hold Paul's face one more time before she was going to leave. She noticed that Paul's hand started twitching. She grabbed for his hand trying to warm it up. Paul slowly opened his eyes his vision blurry as it slowly became clear.

"Dawn cough... cough... is that you?" asked Paul weakly

"Yes... Its me Paul" said Dawn

"I... I... need... you... to... tell... cough... Ash..." said Paul weakly

"Tell him what?" said Dawn in a sweet kind voice

"Tell... Him... I... I... remember... everything..." said Paul

Saturday At Drew's house

"Wow May you've memorized all of the female lines and you're great at acting too!" said Drew

"Uh you really think so?" asked May

"Hey with your talent I think you could replace Ursula because of her sprained arm." said Drew

"Oh yeah that sounds like fun, but I don't know if I could perform in front of my parents and my brother." said May

"Hey look I've gotten to get to know you over the past few days and you have the confidence you have the skill I know you can do it!" said Drew

When she heard Drew say those things about her it made her heart flutter. She could feel her cheeks as they shot up in temperature.  
"Thank you" said May

"Hey so how about we go grab some coffee and just hang out for the rest of the day?" said Drew with a lot of confidence.

"Uh... ok" said May who was blushing

"Oh by the way you shouldn't wear that much makeup I can see it all over your face." said Drew

"What you can tell!" said a very surprised May

"go ahead wash it off I bet you look beautiful without makeup on." said Drew

After some contemplating May walked into the washroom and cleaned off her face. She made sure to scrub hard to get off all of the makeup. After she washed her face with water she dried it off with a towel. She walked out of the washroom to where Drew was sitting.

"Ok Drew I'm done." said May

"Wow you look amazing!" said Drew

"Oh you're just saying that I don't look that pretty." said May

"Look at yourself you're beautiful have some confidence any guy would be lucky to have you." said Drew

They both walked side by side with each other down to the local caf . May was blushing the entire way because of what Drew had said to her. She wondered if she really was as beautiful as Drew said she was.

"I wonder what happened to May when we were friends as kids she was probably the most confident girl I have ever met. Now she's the most timid shy girl ever! I need to bring her self confidence back up." Drew thought. He put up his arm and put it around May.

"Drew what are you doing?" asked May nervously

"What I'm just trying to have fun it's just a little side hug." said Drew

"Ok but it's embarrassing." said May blushing

"Tell me why are you embarrassed?" said Drew

"Its because what if people see us they'll think we're weird." said May

"Who cares what others think! The only thing you should care about is what you think don't let anyone put you down." said Drew

"look you don't have to be so nice to me" said May looking down

"Oh hey look there it is. Don't worry I'll be buying you just sit down and relax" said Drew

They walked into the caf . It was a warm cozy place due to the fireplace. The air was filled with the scent of coffee and pumpkin. The atmosphere of the entire place calming even with the loud counter. May walked over to the nearest table for two and noticed that Ash and Serena were sitting together.

"hey May what do you want!" said Drew as he walked up to her.

"Oh can you just get me a pumpkin spice latte." said May

"Oh sure." said Drew the line went very fast. Drew was able to grab their drinks in a matter of minutes.

"Hey May how about we sit here I can see Ash and Serena we should give them their space." said Drew

"Yeah that's probably for the best." said May

"So we haven't hung out seriously since we were like five" said Drew

"Yeah I know it has been awhile a lot of things have changed between us." said May

"Hey you sound upset I know I have something that will cheer you up." said Drew as he pulled out a small keychain. The keychain was a half of a heart and had the word "friend" engraved on it.

"Drew is that what I think it is?" said May

"Yup it's our friendship keychain from when we were 5 years old I still have it after all these years." said Drew

May reached into her purse and pulled out a small keychain. The keychain was all scratched up and the paint was chipped off. Although it was in bad condition you could hardly see the word "best" engraved on it.

"I still have it in one piece after all these years." said May

"I guess our friendship is still there?" said Drew

"It was always there." said May

Meanwhile with Ash and Serena

Ash just sat there in shock after what Serena had told him. He just could not believe it. It took awhile for his brain to process the information but he finally started to speak.

"I... I... I'm... sorry Serena... I just can't right now." said Ash

"I was afraid you were going to say that." said Serena as she placed her hand over her heart. As she could feel it ache even more.

"I'm sorry that I cannot give you a better explanation It's just that everything is so confusing right now." said Ash

"Even after everything we've been through! You would just throw all of our memories together away! Ash I don't even know you anymore. I loved you with all my heart, but I guess it isn't the other way around." said Serena with tears in her eyes.

"Serena I'm sorry!" said Ash as he held her hand

"Get away from me you jerk I never want to see you again you asshole!" yelled Serena as she got up and stormed out of the caf .  
Her tears streaming down her face as she ran through the wind.

"What's this feeling in my chest it hurts so much, but the pain isn't physical." Ash thought as felt something wet fall on his hand. He had realized that he was crying. "Serena I'm sorry." he thought.

Serena started to run towards the gas station where she reached into her purse and grabbed a small pocket knife. She looked at the knife with deep intent as she held it up to her neck as her life started to flash before her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author notes: This chapter gets dark you have been warned.**

Serena started to run towards the gas station where she reached into her purse and grabbed a small pocket knife. She looked at the knife with deep intent as she held it up to her neck as her life started to flash before her eyes.

"Serena! Serena! stop what are you doing!" yelled May and Drew who were running towards her.

Serena looked over to see both Drew and May running towards her. She looked back at the knife that was in her hand and placed it over her heart.

"Don't try to stop me this needs to happen!" yelled Serena

"No this isn't the answer!" yelled Drew

"Why isn't it I just want all my sorrow, suffering and my pain to be gone." said Serena as she started to press the knife against her chest.

"Roselia come on out! Use razor leaf to get that weapon away from Serena!" yelled Drew

Roselia came out of her Pokeball and summoned a wave of razor sharp leaves that knocked the knife out of Serena's hand.

"Nice thinking Drew." said May

Serena just fell down crying as the pain continued in her heart. In the cafe she confessed she told Ash that she remembered that day. She told him that she remembered his confession.

"Serena were your friends tell us what's going on?" said May in an understanding voice.

"Do you know what it's like to get your heart ripped out from the person you love the most. Do you know what it's like to have someone throw away everything that you and that person shared. Do you know the feeling of sadness to a point of where not living is the only way of escape. That is what I am feeling right now." said Serena in a dark tone. Her eyes voids of emotions they were dark black pearls of rage and sadness.

Suddenly Ash came running to the scene where he saw Serena standing there with her emotionless eyes.

"Serena... Please forgive me... Please forgive me for all the pain I have caused you..." said Ash as his eyes were filled with tears

"I told you that I never wanted to see you again!" yelled Serena

"Serena please..." said Ash

Serena ran walked over and picked up the pocket knife that was on the ground and stood in front of Ash.

"I told you I never want to see you again!" yelled Serena

"Please tell me how can I make you feel better I'll do anything!" pleaded Ash

"By being dead!" yelled Serena as she thrusted the knife through Ash's body.

Ash felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he looked down to see his shirt soaked in his own blood. Serena pulled out the knife and threw it down on the ground. she had the creepiest smile as she looked down at Ash.

"Serena if it makes you happy then I accept my fate." said Ash as he held his stomach

"Serena what the hell are you doing!" yelled Drew

"Oh my god I am calling the hospital!" yelled May as she pulled out her phone.

 **Meanwhile with Dawn and Paul**

It was Saturday and Paul was still recovering from his collapse. He could hardly stand up straight and he also had trouble breathing. He was lying down on Dawn's bed instead of the floor where he usually slept.

"cough... cough... cough... Dawn can you please hold my hand I need to feel your warmth again." said Paul weakly

"Paul this is the 20th time!" said Dawn

"I need to make sure I'm still alive." chuckled Paul

Dawn took the cloth off of Paul's head and replaced it with a brand new warm cloth. She went into the kitchen and cooked Paul a warm and cozy bowl of soup. She brought it up to him.

"Ok open up you mouth Paul I need to feed you." said Dawn

"I... I... can... do it... myself Dawn." said Paul weakly

"Hey I don't believe you! You can hardly move your arm and you have trouble lifting up your pillow. As of right now you are incapable of doing anything." said Dawn

"Fine" said Paul as he opened up his mouth to allow Dawn to feed him by hand.

"There you go" said Dawn as she spooned a mouth full into Paul's mouth.

Paul swallowed the soup and said "wow this is really good did your mom make this?" he asked

"Actually I made it." said Dawn with a massive blush on her face.

"Dawn why are you being so nice to me? All I've done is been mean to you for the past few weeks." said Paul

"Its because you're my friend. Even though you have a rough personality your kindness and thankfulness is still there." said Dawn

This comment made Paul's cheeks heat up but only for a moment.

"Hey Dawn guess what I'm going to do as soon as I get better." said Paul

"Huh what is it?" asked Dawn

"I'm going to breakup with Ursula" said Paul

"Breakup with Ursula! What are you going to with your love life after?" asked Dawn

"I'm going to wait for the perfect girl to show her face." said Paul calmly

"I guess that's the smart choice." said Dawn

"Hey what time is it?" asked Paul as he finished up his soup.

"Oh it's around 1:00 pm" said Dawn

"Oh I see then it's time to repay the favor." said Paul as he forced himself up.

"Paul what are you doing you need to rest." said Dawn worriedly

"Ah help me stand up please." said Paul

Dawn quickly got up to help Paul stand up. He walked over to his backpack and pulled out a small necklace. The necklace was a silver chain necklace and as the main center piece it had a tiny but pretty diamond on the end of it.

"Paul who's that necklace for?" asked Dawn

"Dawn put up your hair please?" asked Paul

Dawn pulled back her hair as Paul walked up towards her. He put up the necklace and put it around Dawn's neck. He quickly fell back onto the bed where he quickly fell back to sleep from exhaustion.

"I hope you like it Dawn..." murmured Paul in his sleep.

Dawn stared at the necklace and put her hand over her heart as she felt her cheeks rise up in temperature.

 **Meanwhile with Misty and Gary**

"Wow this is great Gary thanks for taking me to this water Pokemon research center!" said Misty happily

"Yeah no problem anything for my favourite girl!" said Gary

"I can't believe all these people would help out all of these water Pokemon. I mean who wouldn't water Pokemon are the best kind! I could talk about how amazingly graceful they are or how powerful they are! I could talk about them all day." said Misty

"Wow you sure are passionate about water Pokemon. You know how I'm working towards becoming a Pokemon professor like my grandfather?" said Gary

"Yeah" said Misty

"Well I was just thinking with your knowledge of water Pokemon we could be the ultimate research team. You know sometime in the future." said Gary who had a massive blush across his face.

"Yeah actually that sounds like a lot of fun. You know traveling around the world meeting new people and new water Pokemon. That would be great!" said Misty

"That's what I love about you! You're so agreeable." said Gary

"Thanks" said Misty

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello this is Gary Oak"

"Hi this is Nurse Faith and we need you to come to the hospital right away!"

"Huh what's going on?" asked Gary

"There is no time for explaining, but your friend Ash is in trouble." said Nurse Faith

Gary hung up the phone as his skin went a pale white colour. Misty saw this and got really worried.

"Gary what's going on?" asked Misty nervously

"Ash is in the hospital he's my best friend we need to get there now!" said Gary

Misty understood how important Ash was to Gary even though he never admitted it. They both ran outside to where Gary called out his Pidgeot and they both flew to the hospital as fast as possible. Although Pidgeot was a very fast Pokemon it still took them 15mins to get to the hospital. They both ran inside with a look of worry in their eyes.

"Where's Ash!" yelled Gary

He looked over to see Delia crying her face was all puffy and her clothes where wet from her tears. He also saw Red standing there with what seemed to be a burning fire in his eyes.

"There you are Gary." said Red

"Huh Mr. Ketchum where's Ash?" asked Gary

"Go look for yourself." said Red sadly

Gary walked into the viewing room to see his best friend sitting in a bed with his stomach covered in blood. He looked over to see his jacket on a table beside him soaked in blood.

"Nurse is Ash still alive!" yelled Gary

"Were not sure we tried to stop him from bleeding out the best we can but we are not sure he's going to make it he's lost a lot of blood." said Faith

 **Meanwhile at an Office**

Doctor Hope was searching through his patient's papers and looking through their medications. He was looking through them until he found something horrifying. What he saw was Serena Mayuki's medication papers for her depressant. The depressant was suppose to help her with her emotions because of the rushing memories. He looked at the file number to see what the actual drug was. Instead of giving Serena a depressant he gave her an emotion enhancer.

"Oh no this is really bad if she already injected herself this could end up horribly I need to call the police force." Doctor Hope thought.

 **Author Notes: Thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story to be honest I didn't think Sinnoh Regional high would be all that popular so remember please read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes: ok the last two chapters were a bit dark and heavy so let's go back to some light hearted stuff for now. Also this chapter has my first attempt at writing a Pokemon battle so sorry if it chapter still gets dark so you have been warned again...**

 **At the Sinnoh Airport**

There was a group of four people standing beside each other. Their names were Calem, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor. They all took in a deep breath of air as they took in the Sinnoh fresh air. They looked into each other's eyes signaling that they were ready to start a new chapter in their life and this story!

"Oh man it's too bad we had to cut our budgets short." said Trevor

"I know I just hope that we all brought enough money." said Tierno

"So we all brought $500pd right?" said Calem

"yup I got my $500pd" said Shauna

"So it says here in the email that we got were all going to be living in this apartment." said Calem as he pointed a to a picture on his phone.

"Oh Calem look it's a battle field we should battle right now!" said Shauna excitedly

"Ok sure!" said Calem who was really excited

 **At the Battle field**

Calem stood there on the left side of the field while Shauna stood at the right. They both looked into each other's eyes with a burning passion of excitement.

"Ok I Trevor will be the judge of this battle! Each of you will choose 1 Pokemon once your opponent's Pokemon can no longer battle you lose. Do you agree to those terms!" yelled Trevor

"Agreed!" yelled Shauna and Calem at the same time.

"May the battle begin!" said Trevor

"Ok come on out my cute little Ivysaur!" yelled Shauna as she threw out her Pokeball. Out came a bright white light as it formed into an Ivysaur. It let out a cry signaling that it was ready for battle.

"Alright! Come on out Chesnaught!" yelled Calem as the powerful Pokemon appeared from the bright white light. It punched the ground signaling that it was ready for battle.

"You can have the first move Shauna!" yelled Calem

"Alright then Ivysaur open up with sweet scent combined with stun spore!" yelled Shauna suddenly a misty cloud of pinkish yellowish gas came out of Ivysaur's bulb as it formed around Chesnaught.

"Crap this is bad" thought Calem as he slowly saw Chesnaught stiffen up with paralysis. "Ok use hammer arm on the ground!" yelled Calem

"Oh no you don't Ivysaur use vine whip and stop that attack right away!" yelled Shauna. Ivysaur made vines which it used to grab onto Chesnaught's arm. It pulled it down making Chesnaught smack into the ground. Chesnaught screamed in pain.

"Ha are you worried it looks like I got this in the bag!" yelled Shauna.

"Ha I got you now!" thought Calem "Ok pull Ivysaur in close and then use spiky shield!" yelled Calem Chesnaught wrapped his arm with vine even more. He pulled Ivysaur in close and at the last second pulled up it's spiky shield. Ivysaur rammed into the spiky shield and roared in pain as it hit the ground hard. It struggled to get back up as it felt its energy slowly fading away.

"Don't let it recover use repeated power up punch!" yelled Calem. Chesnaught roared as it used a rally of power up punch it mercilessly started to pound on to Shauna's Ivysaur. Each blow getting stronger and stronger with each passing blow until.

"Now!" yelled Shauna. As Ivysaur released a powerful beam of energy. It hit Chesnaught with all the might it had left which knocked it into the wall. Chesnaught had swirly eyes and that was it.

"The winner is Shauna!" declared Trevor

"ha Calem how did you like that a point blank solar beam straight in the face." said Shauna happily

"Yeah I have to admit that was pretty good. Although I can't wait to meet up with Serena and Miette again." said Calem

"Come on Calem I thought you were over those two." said Shauna

"Ha I guess you're right" said Calem submitting to Shauna

 **At their apartment**

They Kalos crew walked into their Apartment it was a really big apartment with fancy decor. It was big enough to support a medium sized family in a normal household.

"So do you think that this will be big enough?" asked Shauna

"Yeah I think it will do" said Calem confidently

They walked over to their bedrooms and there were only two bedrooms.

"Ooooo we call this room!" yelled Trevor and Tierno at the same time.

"What that's unfair that room has two beds while this one only has one!" yelled Calem

"Well it looks like we're going to have to share for the time being" said Shauna with a massive blush across her face.

"Ok I'll share a bed if you're ok with it." said Calem who had also blushed

"Ok but don't go no shirt on me kay" said Shauna

This made Calem blush his face was as red as a tomato "Uh... Yeah sure whatever you say Shauna" said Calem

 **Dinner Time**

"So I guess were ordering food because we don't know how to cook anything except for toast bread." said Shauna

"Huh so what should we order?" said Tierno

"Well there's this thing on here that is called Pi... Pizza" said Trevor

"I think I've heard of that." said Calem

"Oh I've heard of that too apparently it's really popular in Sinnoh and Unova" said Shauna

"Well what are we waiting for let's order it!" said Tierno

"Ok but how much does it cost?" asked Calem

"It says here it cost $20pd for 2 pizzas" said Shauna

"What only $20pd this has to be some kind of scam!" yelled Calem

"No look it says here that it's $20pd" said Shauna

"Oh man my head hurts I don't think i've ever spent that little amount of money before." said Calem

"Agreed" said Everyone else.

 **At the gas station.**

Serena's emotions had calmed down she looked down at her hands and saw little drops of blood. She remembered what she had done to Ash.

"Oh My God I'm so sorry Ash. What came over me I don't know..." she thought .

Ring Ring Ring

Miette picked up her phone and saw a number she didn't recognize.

"Um... Hello" said Miette

"Hello this is Doctor Hope from the Sinnoh hospital I need to ask you a question do you know a boy named Ash Ketchum?" asked Doctor Hope

"Uh yeah why...?" asked Miette who felt a pit in her stomach

"What is your status with this boy?" asked Doctor Hope

"Well he's my boyfriend..." said Miette

"Oh well this is really unfortunate but your boyfriend is dying from bloods loss." said Doctor Hope

"What! No this is a joke stop lying!" yelled Miette

"I'm sorry to say this but your boyfriend is going to be dead in a matter of hours if we don't find the right blood type." said Doctor Hope

"Yes that's no problem my blood type is O that means I have the universal blood type I'd be glad to donate some of it" said Miette

"Really that be great! Come over here as fast as you can!" said Doctor Hope excitedly

 **At the Hospital**

Ash was sitting on his bed with Gary, His Mother and Dad as well with Pikachu beside his bed. He was all dizzy and pale he also had trouble breathing properly.

"Hey Mom I feel so lightheaded." said Ash

"Honey please don't talk you need your rest ok" said Delia

"Your mother is right." said Red

Misty held Gary in her arms as he cried on her shoulder. Pikachu sat there on Ash's chest it was a good thing that Pikachu was light enough not to harm him.

"Pant Pant Pant where's Ash!" yelled Miette

"Are you Miette?" asked Doctor Hope

"Yes I am." said Miette who was out of breath

"Ok can we see your medical file?" asked Doctor Hope

"Yeah its right here." said Miette

"Yup you do have the blood type we need! Although I'm warning you Ash has lost a lot of blood you're going to feel very lightheaded after this." said Doctor Hope

"I don't care just let Ash survive." said Miette

"Ok I understand." said Doctor Hope

He hooked Miette up to the a machine to drain her blood. The process took around 5mins when it was finished Miette was really light headed and had paler skin than before. Doctor Hope handed her a cookie and an orange to help restore her energy. The blood was brought over to Ash where it started to go into him.

 **20mins** **later**

Ash and Miette were sitting on bench together. Both were extremely tired for their reasons. Ash moved over to hold Miette's hand he picked it up. He held it with the grip that he had left in his body and cherished the moment.

"Thank you Miette." said Ash

"My blood runs through you now do you think it's weird?" asked Miette

"No not at all in a way I see it as romantic." said Ash

He leaned over and kissed Miette on the forehead. The kiss was soft and gentle. He held Miette as they sat there in peace with each other.

 **At Doctor Hope's Office**

"Serena you won't be pressed with charges. Because for some reason the depressant I gave had a negative effect on you. So you're free to go." said Doctor Hope

"Thank you" said Serena as she walked out with her mother. She cried and thought "Ash will never forgive me..."

 **Time skip 1 week**

"Ash come on you're going broke and I can't keep supplying money for you!" yelled Miette

"But that means I'll have to get a job." said Ash in a sad tone

"Don't be like that I think your going to be great at whatever you do." said Miette

 **Ash's POV**

"Wow a lot has happened in the past week. I mean me and Miette are closer than ever before. That's always great! The school play was fantastic May had to play the part as the main female role while Drew played the main male role. Miette told me that a few of her friends from Kalos were coming over to join the school year. The only bad thing is I have to get a job and I can't rely on my girlfriend for money anymore."

 **Back to Regular POV**

"Huh Ash who are you talking to?" said Miette

"Oh just the audience." said Ash

"What audience were not at a performance or anything!" said Miette who was quite confused

"Oh never mind..." said Ash

"So Ash we better go find you a job." said Miette

"Alright." said Ash

Ash visited tons of stores to see what would be the best job for him. The first shop that they went to was a clothing shop. Ash didn't really get the concept of fashion because Miette, Serena and his mother were the only people who picked out his clothes. Next shop was an ice cream parlor that didn't go too well because Ash just ate everything there. Miette ended up paying for everything like usual. They probably searched for hundreds of jobs until a tall young man came walking up to both of them.

"Hello there you two." said The Man

"Oh hi" said Ash

"Please tell me are you a Kantoian?" asked The Man

"Yes I am oh by the way my name is Ash and this is Miette!" said Ash happily

"Oh how rude of me my name is Carlos the reason I asked you is I wanted to offer you two a modeling job." said Carlos

"Oh yeah sure I've done modeling before" said Ash

"Huh you have!" said Miette who was extremely surprised

"So what are we posing for and what theme are we doing!" said Ash

"Oh well I'm assuming that your agreeing to this Ash is your friend over here willing to participate too. The pay is $4000pd" said Carlos

"OMG please say yes Miette do you know what I could do with that kind of money!" yelled Ash

"Actually I'm afraid of what you're going to do with that kind of money, but if you really want to do it I guess I'll participate." said Miette in a nervous tone.

Carlos, Ash and Miette drove done to the studio where they were going to take the pictures. As soon as they got into the building and the photo shoot Ash noticed all the surfboards sand and beach balls.

"Ok so our theme is sexy summer beach time!" said Carlos with burning passion

"wait so let me get this straight you want to do a summer photo shoot in one of the coldest regions while in autumn!" questioned Miette

"Ok I know it sounds bizarre, but the head office wants this done as fast as possible." said Carlos

"Ok let's get this over with" said Miette

"Ok your clothes are going to be in there. There's going to be an assistant to help you if you need it." said Carlos as he pointed to the change rooms.

 **Miette**

She walked into her change room there was a lady there to hand her clothes to her. Miette received the bikini. The bikini was blue and it had frills over it. She knew right off the bat that the bikini was designed after Frillish.

 **Ash**

He walked into his change there was a lady there that handed him his clothes for the photo shoot. Ash had previous experience in modeling thanks to Serena. The lady handed him a skin tight pair of shorts. The logo on his right leg was a Pikachu for the company "Thunder."

 **Regular point of view**

Ash and Miette both walked out of their change rooms and took a good look at each other. The bikini did a good job at showing off Miette's curves. Her flat chest was complimented well with her frilly top she also put a small orange flower in her hair.

"Wow Miette you look great." said Ash as his cheeks heated up

"Oh R-really" stuttered Miette

"Yeah" said Ash

"You look great too your I've never seen your muscles before." said Miette

Ash for the photoshoot had his shirt off. His muscles were defined and chiseled. His tan skin made Miette blush in excitement and the skin tight shorts made her blush even more with the noticeable lump between his legs.

"Ok are you guys ready?" asked Carlos

"Yeah we are" said Miette and Ash at the same time.

"Ok for the first pose I want you guys to look like you having fun!" said Carlos

"Uh like this?" asked Ash

"Oh yes thats perfect!" yelled Carlos as he started taking his pictures. "Miette grab that beach ball and hold it below your waist and put an adorable face on." he said

"You mean like this?" asked Miette

"Uh... That's alright but can you try and make a face to where you're really nervous I need to see a face of submission." said Carlos

"Oh so like this?" asked Miette

"Yes thats perfect wow!" yelled Carlos "Ok for the next pose I want only Ash in it" he said

"Oh alright what do you want me to do?" asked Ash

"I need you to look as sexy as possible!" said Carlos

Ash leaned up against a wall he put on a rouge frown and opened up his mouth slightly. This made blood shoot out of a female bystander's nose.

"Is this good?" asked Ash

"Holy crap you are great at this!" yelled Carlos as he took tons of pictures. "ok ok now I need Miette only in this shot" he said

"Alright what do you want me to?" asked Miette

"Alright I need you to sit down on the sand and put on a sexy face that will make guys nosebleed" said Carlos

Miette sat down onto the sand with both of her legs pointing outward behind her. She placed her hands over her chest and stared into the camera.

"Wow that is perfect!" said Carlos as he took his final pictures

Ash and Miette were paid all the money they were promised and as a bonus they got to keep the swimsuits.

 **Author Notes: Thanks for all the support and remember like always please read and review it really inspires me to write more and update faster.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author notes: Thank you guys for all the support thanks to the people who told me what I needed to work on. Also from all the review and PM s I ve been getting I am getting a very clear picture of what relationships people want certain characters to get into.**

 **This is very important! You as the reader gets to choose who Ash ends up with! Is it going to be Serena or Miette you choose! How you vote is either by a review or a PM preferable a PM though. I m doing it this way cause I m terrible at making polls thank you as always and leave a review if you want to anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

Dawn and Paul were sitting at a local cafe with each other. Paul sat there shaking from anxiety. Dawn was sitting right in front of him as she watched Paul shake even more.

"Paul it's going to be all right" said Dawn

"I've never done this before Dawn I don't know how it will turn out" said Paul nervously

Dawn and Paul had gotten to know each other for the past few days. They had grown quite close and shared a few personal things with each other. Paul was so nervous because he was going to break up with Ursula within a few minutes.

"You just have to look her in the eye and say that you don't think the relationship will work out" said Dawn

"Maybe you're right..." said Paul nervously

"Maybe are you serious I'm always right! Plus there's no need to worry!" yelled Dawn proudly

"Right now I wish I had that amount of confidence that you have." said Paul

"Oh shit there she is waiting outside." exclaimed Paul

"Well what are you waiting for just go out there and be the best you can be" said Dawn as she held Paul's hand

Paul let out one more blush as he walked out the cafe into the parking lot. He saw Ursula and walked up to her. Paul was nervous as hell he was shaking furiously and he was extremely pale.

"Hi Ursula" said Paul as he forced out a smile

"Paul so what did you want to talk about?" asked Ursula

"Well it's about our relationship." said Paul

"Ok go on" said Ursula

"And I just wanted to say..." said Paul nervously as he started fidgeting.

"Paul please you can tell me anything." said Ursula

"W-well I j-just don't t-t-think that this r-relationship is going to work out anymore." said Paul nervously

"Wait what did you say?" said Ursula who was in shock

"I want to break up with you I just don't think it's going to work out." said Paul

"You're breaking up with me why?" asked Ursula who was in utter shock

"Well the thing is I... I... I... - " said Paul

Ursula cut him off and said "I get it you don't have attraction towards me anymore."

Paul just stood there in silence as he was unable to say any words because of how nervous he was. Ursula could feel her heart breaking falling shattering. She raised up her hand and slapped Paul across the face.

"You jerk! If that's how you feel then I never want to be your boyfriend again you hear me! I thought you were actually cool I thought that you actually liked me for me! No guy has ever liked me for me I thought you were different, but I was wrong." She yelled as she slapped Paul in the face hard knocking him down. She ran away from him with tears in her eyes.

Dawn ran outside to where Paul was. He was on the ground with his hand on his left cheek. He sat there he had the look of disappointment in his eyes the break up stung like a thousand beedrill stings.

"Paul are you okay? I saw the entire thing." said Dawn

"Yeah I'm fine you know it's rude to spy on someone." said Paul

"So how are you feeling?" asked Dawn

"It feels like there's a pit in my stomach. I don't know why I have it I was the one who broke up with her." said Paul

"Thats how everyone feels after a break up. The saying is you never know what you have until it's gone." said Dawn

"Well how do I fix the pit in my stomach?" asked Paul

"By doing fun stuff with people you want to hang around." said Dawn

"Well how about I take you to a place I love to go." said Paul

"Sure if it makes you feel better." said Dawn

Paul walked Dawn over to a small building the outside was really plain with it's light blue paint. They walked inside and it was just a plain old house with a few people sitting around that Dawn didn't recognize. He then walked Dawn into the basement where Dawn heard people singing popular pop songs.

"So what is this place Paul?" asked Dawn

"It's one of my guilty pleasures in life Karaoke" said Paul

"Yo what's up Paul you here to sing again!" yelled Justin

"Hey Justin yeah I'm going to sing again!" yelled Paul

"Alright can't wait!" yelled Justin

"Alright ladies and gentlemen today we have a group favourite we have Paul in the house!" yelled the DJ

There were screams of approval and excitement. As a ton of people started chanting Paul's name "Karaoke King."

"Karaoke King, Karaoke King, Karaoke King, Karaoke King!" the crowd chanted

"Karaoke king?" said Dawn

"Yeah that's my nickname for this place." said Paul

 **Author Notes: I do not own the song Break Free by Ariana Grande all rights go to their respective owners and publishers you can listen to the song if you want to for extra effect.**

He walked up to the machine and requested a song by the name of "Break Free"

"If you want it, take it

I should've said it before

Tried to hide it, fake it

I can't pretend anymore

I only wanna die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really am

[x2:]  
This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

You were better, deeper

I was under your spell

Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe On the highway to hell, yeah

I only wanna die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight Now that I've become who I really am

[x2:]  
This is the part when I say

I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

No more, baby, ooh

Thought on your body I came alive

It was lethal

It was fatal

In my dreams it felt so right

But I woke up every time

Oh, baby

[x2:]  
This is the part when I say

I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more" Paul sung his heart out.

"Paul that was great!" said a very enthusiastic Dawn

"You really thinks so?" said Paul nervously

"Yeah it was great!" said Dawn happily.

"So do you want to go grab something to eat?" asked Paul

"How about Ramen?" said Dawn

"Huh I thought you didn't eat Ramen." said Paul

"Hey just this once I want to try eating what you eat" said Dawn blushing.

"Ok sure!" said Paul happily as he blushed back at Dawn

It was around night time now and they were getting ready for bed. Paul looked over to Dawn and noticed that she was looking at the necklace that he gave her.

"I hope that you like it." said Paul

"It's wonderful I can't thank you enough Paul" said Dawn as she looked back down at the pretty little necklace Paul got for her. She loved the small diamond on it and she loved how adorable she looked with it on. She yawned and looked over to Paul who now was asleep.

"Goodnight Paul sleep well." said Dawn as she turned off the light.

Once Dawn fell asleep Paul opened up his eyes and walked over to her bed. He stared down at Dawn and put his hand over his chest. He felt his cheeks rise of up in temperature.

"Why do I feel so nervous around you" he said quietly

Dawn twitched a bit as she rolled on to her side. "Paul there's no need to worry everything will be fine." she mumbled

Paul stiffened up, but he realized that Dawn was just talking in her sleep. He went back into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes ready for tomorrow.

Midday

"So what do you think that cloud looks like?" said Drew

"Uh... I think it looks like a torchic on a bicycle" said May

"You think everything looks like that." giggled Drew

"Hey don't make fun of me" said May

"I'm just joking around. Oh man I miss this a lot just hanging out with you relaxing on a sunny day like this." said Drew

"Yeah I remember that we used to do this as little kids way back when we were 5 years old" said May

"Hey May I've always wanted to ask you something." said Drew

"Ok go ahead shoot." said May

"Well when we were in kindergarten people always told me that you had a crush on me is that true?" asked Drew

"Yeah it was..." said May who just smiled

"Oh so what did you see in me then." said Drew

"It was too long ago I can't remember" responded May

"Ok then how about now what do you see in me now." said Drew

"Oh wait can you explain more." said May

"Well it's really obvious that you still have a crush on me so what do you see in me?" asked Drew

"Oh so I guess that you saw right through me then" said May

"Yup your pretty easy to read May." said Drew

"Ok well I what I like about you is that. You're so encouraging of me and your always so supportive only to me, but you're arrogant to everyone else. Why is that?" said May

"Well cause I think I might have feelings for you but I'm not sure yet." said Drew as he pulled out a rose and took a good whiff.

"Huh you do!" yelled out May as she had a massive red mark on her face.

"Well I think I do we should just give it sometime to let our emotions really settle." said Drew

"Ok" said May who turned away and blushed.

Meanwhile with Ash and Miette

Ash was a Miette's house helping set up for a party that she was holding. The party was a welcoming party for Trevor, Tierno, Shauna and Calem. The decor in the house that they were setting up was fancier than anything that Ash had ever seen.

"Does it have to be so fancy Miette?" asked Ash

"Huh you think that this is fancy?" asked Miette

"Yeah it looks really expensive to me." said Ash

"Oh the stuff here only cost about $300,000pd" said Miette

Ash's jaw just dropped as that amount of money was unattainable for him. "Ok so this party is just for your friends right?" asked Ash

"Yup were also inviting your friends too." said Miette

"Oh that's good." said Ash

"It has to be this nice because my friends are used to spending up to $1000pd every few hours." said Miette

"What how rich are they!" yelled Ash

"In Kalosian terms they are average here they would be considered very wealthy." said Miette

"Ok well we better get started for tomorrow night then" said Ash

"Yup that sounds good to me." said Miette

Monday Morning

Gary and Misty were walking on the school grounds when they heard a group of people gossiping about Ursula. They both knew this could mean trouble so they decided to go and ask.

"Hey were you guys talking about Ursula?" asked Gary

"Huh yeah we were." said the group of friends

"So whats going on with Ursula?" asked Misty

"Well apparently Ursula got dumped." said a girl in the group

This shocked Misty and Gary as they thanked the group for the information. They walked into their homeroom and sat down. They noticed Ursula sitting in the corner. She didn't look to good as she had no makeup on. It was evident that she was crying for along time because her face and eyes were all puffy.

"So Misty do you think that Paul actually broke up with Ursula?" asked Gary

"I don't know from what I can tell is she is clearly upset, but it could be for an entirely different reason." said Misty

Suddenly Paul walked into the classroom his eyes were all puffy as well as his face. There were dark bags under his eyes indicating that he was extremely tired. He slumped down onto his desk and just tucked his head into his arms.

"Hey Paul you seem upset what's going on?" asked Gary

"Look I don't want to talk about it Oak!" yelled Paul as he just dug his head even more into his arms.

Gary instantly got the message that Paul didn't want any company at the moment. Ash walked through the door with Serena. They didn't talk at all about their incident with each other at the gas station. Ash walked over to Paul and saw his friend sulking.

"Hey Paul is something the matter?" asked Ash

"I don't want to talk about it..." said Paul in a sad tone.

Ash looked over to Ursula and saw that she was sulking just as much as Paul was. He put two and two together and realized what happened.

"Wait so the rumor is true that you broke up with Ursula!" yelled Ash which the entire class noticed.

"You really don't know when to shut up do you?" yelled Paul

"Hey I'm sorry." said Ash

"Oh never mind you wouldn't know what I'm going through right now..." said Paul in a sad tone

"Alright I'll leave you alone." said Ash as he turned away and walked to his desk.

As Professor Juniper's lesson continued Paul just sat there wondering why he felt so upset even though he was the one who wanted to breakup. Dawn even warned him this is how Ash felt when he broke up with her. Even he didn't expect it to hurt so much. Suddenly Paul felt a warm hand touch his back. He looked up to see the friendly face of Dawn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author notes: Get ready for some fluff! Also get ready for some Ikarishipping!**

Paul felt a soft warm hand touch his back. He looked up to see the friendly face of Dawn. He simply smiled at her and went and sulked back into his arms.

"Paul look I know you're upset, but you should hangout with your friends trust me it will help you out a lot." said Dawn in a kind manner

"That's the thing though my friends Ash, Gary and Trip all hardly know me. Dawn you know me better than they do." said Paul

"Ok then come on at lunch let's hangout just the two of us we can do whatever you want." said Dawn

"Alright then." said Paul as he started to blush

Dawn was walking down the hall when Serena and Miette came up to her. She looked at her friends who seemed to be really excited for something.

"Hey what's going with you two?" asked Dawn

"Oh I'm holding a party for my Kalos friends and you're invited." said Miette

"Oh yeah sure I'd love to come to your party." said Dawn

"Ok here's the address for my place you can't miss it. It's the big white house with the large driveway." said Miette

"Ok I'll meet you there oh by the way can I bring a friend?" asked Dawn

"Yeah sure who do you plan on bringing along?" asked Miette

"Uh... Paul..." said Dawn

"Yeah sure!" said Serena and Miette at the same time.

Miette and Serena both noticed a new accessory on Dawn since this was the first time she had worn it to school. The accessory was a silver chain necklace with a tiny diamond as it's centerpiece.

"Dawn is that a new necklace?" asked Serena

"Yeah it is" said Dawn

"Wow it looks really good on you who got it for you?" asked Miette

"Uh... Paul did..." said Dawn as she blushed

Serena and Miette both looked at each. They were so close with each other they could basically read each other's minds. They knew right there and then what Dawn was thinking about.

"Dawn do you like Paul?" asked Serena

"Yeah do you?" asked Miette

"What! Are you serious no! no! no! Ha ha ha ha pffffftttt I'm not dating I mean... I don't like him what are you talking about!" yelled Dawn who was blushing like mad.

"Oh so you do like him" said Serena

"No I don't!" yelled Dawn

"We can see your blushing and you're also yelling clear signs that you like him." said Miette

"NO! I don't like Pau-" said Dawn who was interrupted by

"Hey so are we going now I'm hungry" said Paul

"Oh yeah of course I was going to meet up with you" said Dawn

"Ok let's go then." said Paul

"ok" said Dawn

Miette and Serena just looked at each other and started to laugh. They both knew plus it was extremely obvious that Dawn had a crush on Paul. Both Paul and Dawn were walking down the hall deciding what they were going to eat for lunch. Paul was really nervous to calm his nerves he moved a little closer to Dawn to close the gap between them.

"So what should we get Paul?" asked Dawn

"I was thinking of getting a salad." said Paul

"Huh a salad I thought you hated those." said Dawn who was very shocked

"Well you ate a ramen bowl with me. So I think I'll share a salad with you preferable the sweet kind." said Paul

"Uh... ok... sure..." said Dawn who was so confused

 **At the lunch table**

The entire gang were sitting together. Ash, Gary and Misty were enjoying their bowls of rice. May and Drew were still going on with the fake couple thing. Iris was eating some fresh berries from her bush at home. Trip was eating extremely unhealthy food like always. Serena and Miette shared some bread cheese and apples. Paul and Dawn walked over to the table where they opened up a salad meal.

"Huh wait Paul are you eating a salad!" said Ash, Gary and Trip at the same time

"Yeah I like variety in my meal sometimes alright." said Paul as he took another bite of his salad.

Serena and Miette looked to both Paul and Dawn who were sharing the salad. They looked over to Paul who was slightly blushing every time he stopped to look at Dawn.

"Aw you two are so cute together why don't you guys kiss right now!" yelled Miette

Paul and Dawn instantly stopped eating and looked at each other. Dawn saw a face of coldness with hidden warmth that could be brought out. Paul saw a face of kindness and understanding but hidden within that was a face of insecurities. They both blushed at the same time looking down at their laps. Until Paul spoke up.

"humph look Miette you shouldn't make unnecessary comments like that ok." said Paul who was sticking up for Dawn.

"Chill ok it was just a joke." said Miette

"Humph fine just don't do it again ok" said Paul coldly

Serena looked over at Paul then looked over to Dawn who was blushing even more when Paul stood up for her. She then looked at Paul who was also blushing when he stood up for her. Serena knew and decided to tell Miette.

"Miette I think Paul also likes Dawn." whispered Serena

"I know I can tell it's really adorable they're basically polar opposites." said Miette

"I know... Paul is really cold and harsh while Dawn is cheerful and understanding." said Serena

"I want to see how this is going to play out..." said Miette

"me too..." said Serena

Paul and Dawn were out in the hallway at Paul's locker. Ursula came up to the both of them and decided to make fun of Dawn.

"Oh hey look it's the dumb girl who goes after every guy she sees." taunted Ursula

"Ursula please just leave me alone..." said Dawn as she looked down

"Wow look at you! You're probably the ugliest girl in the school just trying to make herself look pretty. I mean you put on way too much makeup and jewelry. Your living off of a vegetarian diet. I bet your just dumb ugly lonely girl just trying to make herself look good. But really you're just a girl who is covering up her shitty looks with a cheap exterior!" yelled Ursula who kept mocking Dawn

"Thats enough Ursula!" said Paul coldly

"You're really the one who is covering up her real self with a cheap exterior. Tell me why do you make fun of everyone in the school huh? Why do you pick on everyone's flaws when you have so many of them huh? Why would you pick on Dawn if you hardly even know anything about her. Your constant bullying is making me sick!" yelled Paul as he punched a locker making a massive indent.

"Paul calm down it's fine..." said Dawn nervously as she held his shoulder

"grrrr... Ursula you're lucky that you're not getting hurt today." said Paul coldly

Dawn and Paul walked away. Ursula just stood there shocked on how angry Paul got. She has never seen him that angry before. When she dated him he was always a smart cool calm guy. This Paul was a whole different story he was a storm filled with rage. Dawn and Paul were at Dawn's locker.

"Paul calm down I'm fine you don't have to worry about me." said Dawn who has small tears in her eyes.

"I... I... don't know what came over me when I heard her making fun of you and I just lost it." said Paul

"It's fine. I'm just glad to your back to your usual self." said Dawn

"Did the insults hurt you?" asked Paul

"Let's not stick on that subject... I was wondering if you would like to go to a party with me?" asked Dawn

"Well if you're going then you can count me in." said Paul

"Ok so the party is after school at Miette's house." said Dawn

"Alright." said Paul May and Drew were sitting together after lunch they decided to skip class so they could talk to each other. They were outside at a picnic table talking about their fake relationship and how they wanted to approach it. While they were in their fake relationship they had learned so much about each other almost to the point where they were best friends.

"So May we've been at this fake relationship for awhile now how should we continue?" asked Drew

"Oh well I don't know." said May

"How about we stage a break up?" asked Drew

"Huh you want to end it." said May

"I found a girl that I've fallen in love with and I can't have a relationship with her if I'm in a fake one." said Drew

"Oh ok... I understand..." said May in a sad tone.

"Ok so we should probably stage this break up in the hallway in between classes and can we do it tomorrow?" asked Drew

"alright so just a little longer then." said May

"Yup just a little longer then we can stop this nonsense of a fake relationship." said Drew

 **At the apartment**

"So Calem are you excited to join up with your ex-girlfriend again?" asked Shauna

"Yeah I can't wait I wonder what Miette has been up to since I was gone." said Calem

"Yeah you two were so close always going out on dates kissing each other when everyone was around. In public you used to-" said Shauna

"Thats enough I'm her ex-boyfriend remember so I think I know what I did with her." said Calem

"Your such a playboy you know that right." said Shauna

"To be honest I regret nothing that I cheated on her with Serena" said Calem

"That's why you'll never end up with anyone. Remember I was the one who kept it a secret for you" said Shauna

"I don't plan to end up with anyone. The only reason I like to be in a relationship is to break a heart." said Calem as he walked out the door. "Miette get ready to have a broken heart." he thought.

 **Author notes: please leave a review. It really helps out also thank you to everyone who voted on who they wanted Ash to end up with. The results were crazy close it was literally only 2 votes off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Notes: Voting is now done. Thank you to everyone who voted!**

Monday night.

Ash had arrived first to Miette's house to enjoy the party. Serena was the one who brought him there. Next after that the rest of the gang came over. The following were Gary, Misty, May, Drew, Paul and Dawn. Iris and Trip both had to do something so that's why they weren't able to come.

"Wow Miette is this really your house it's huge!" said Gary in surprise. It was true Miette's house was massive in Sinnoh standards the walls were made up of marble as well as most of the tables. The chairs had a wonderful mahogany colour to them and there was a massive chandelier for the dance floor.

The door swung open and there stood four people. The gang didn't recognize them except for Miette and Serena.

"Oh my god you're finally here I'm so happy to see you again!" yelled Serena

"Serena oh I've missed you so much!" yelled Shauna

Calem walked over to Miette he held out his hand offering to give it a kiss. Miette just rejected him which took him by surprise.

"Hi I'm Ash!"

"I'm Paul" he said coldly

"Gary that's my name don't wear it out kay." said Gary

"I'm Misty." she said with enthusiasm

"I'm Dawn it's nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully

"And were May and Drew" they both said at the same time.

Calem waved his hand in the air "Oh hi I'm Calem it's very nice to meet your acquaintance"

Miette gathered everyone for the first game. This game was very popular in Kalos. Everyone wrote their names and put it into a hat. Then Miette put another pile of papers in another hat. Each person was given a number and finally the game could begin.

"Ok so how this is going to work we're going to pull out a number and if your number is called you have to choose your fate from this hat. If you can do it successfully then you win $250pd" said Miette

Everyone's jaws dropped at the amount of money except for everyone from Kalos. The first number was #4 it happened to be Ash's number he pulled out his paper and read it out loud.

"You have to kiss the person on your left on the lips" said Ash he looked to his left to see Paul.

"Wait do I have a say in this?" asked a very worried Paul

"Well if you agree you also win $250pd" said Miette

"Ok fine..." said Paul coldly

Ash and Paul stared into each other's eyes with deep intent and regret but mostly nervousness. They both took in a deep breath as they started to pucker up. They both moved inches closer and closer until the two boys could feel each other's breath touching each other's chin.

"Kiss already!" yelled a very excited Dawn

"Shut up I'm not exactly comfortable doing this!" yelled Paul

"Come on Paul do you want to win the money or not?" asked Ash

"Fine..." said Paul coldly

They were inches apart hardly touching each other they inched even closer and closer. They were so close like they were really close. So close that the author has to say that they were so close.

"Would you hurry up already I can't take the suspense!" yelled Paul

Their lips finally met after all that narration. They quickly released from each other coughing and heaving at what they just did.

"That was not worth it." said Paul as he picked up his money

"Same" said Ash still wiping his mouth as he also picked up his money

Serena pulled out the next number and it happened to be the number #4. It was Gary's number he wasn't looking to forward to what he was going to have to do.

"Wait hold up can't we just talk and hangout with each other." said Calem

"Yeah I'd like to do that too" said Shauna

"Alright I guess we could do that." said Miette

Everyone went to their respective partners and friends to discuss about their lives. Ash went over to Serena to talk about a few things.

"Hey Serena" said Ash nervously

"Oh hi Ash so about me you know kinda sta-" said Serena, but she was cut off by Ash immediately.

"Don't worry I forgive you my dad explained the entire situation to me." Ash said with kindness in his voice.

"So you're not upset or angry or scared to be around me?" asked Serena nervously

"No but you did give me a wicked scar on my stomach." laughed Ash

"How do you do it?" asked Serena

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"How do you stay so positive in every situation?" asked Serena

"I don't know all I do is I just want to keep everyone happy! As long as everyone is happy I'm happy" said Ash

Meanwhile with Miette

"Hey Miette long time no see." said Calem

"I told you to stop treating me like that we broke up a month ago." said Miette

"Oh come on I know you still have feelings for me." said Calem with confidence.

"No I don't I have a perfectly nice boyfriend as of right now." said Miette who simply looked down at the ground.

"Oh yeah what's his name?" asked Calem in a harsh voice

"His name is Ash..." Miette said quietly

Suddenly Miette's butler came out with a tray of drinks for everyone. Serena, Calem, Trevor, Tierno and Miette gladly took the drinks. When it came to Paul and Dawn they decided to just share one. Misty and Gary both took one for themselves. May, Drew and Ash grabbed one as well. Everyone except for the Kalosians smelled the drink it smelled odd to them, it was nothing like they had ever smelt before. Paul took another good whiff and instantly remembered what that smell was.

"Wait Dawn don't drink it." said Paul

Dawn stopped herself from taking a sip "aw why not Paul?" asked Dawn who was very confused

"Thats alcohol." said Paul

"What!" said Dawn in shock

"Yeah I recognize that smell anywhere I used to be addicted to the stuff." said Paul

Everyone else took their first sip. May, Misty, Gary, Drew and Ash instantly spat out their drinks and started to cough.

"Ah why is it burning my tongue." said Ash

"This taste really weird" said Drew and May who didn't mind the burning on their tongue.

"Whoa why does this taste like gramps beer?" said Gary

"This tastes really gross!" yelled Misty

"Ha it looks like we have some first timers!" yelled Shauna and Calem at the same time.

"Wait you guys haven't had alcohol yet?" asked Miette

"No!" they all yelled at the same time.

"Oh well if you're uncomfortable drinking then go ahead and take some of those freshly squeezed berry juices." said Miette

"Ok" said Everyone.

Meanwhile with Dawn and Paul

Paul took a sip of the drink and swished it around his mouth. He swallowed and had a sigh of contentment.

"Hey this isn't bad at all Miette has good taste." said Paul

"Well can I try some?" asked Dawn

"If you want to. But be careful ok don't chug it take small sips." said Paul as he handed her the glass.

Dawn held it in her hands as she took a quick little sip. The drink itself tasted gross. It was very sour with a slight tartness to it with a small hint of sweetness in it. She struggled to keep it down as she felt like gagging, but she felt like proving herself to Paul today. So she mustered up all of her strength and swallowed the little she took in.

"So did you like it?" asked Paul

"No it's not for me." said Dawn as she handed the drink back to Paul who finished it off for her.

Meanwhile with Miette, Serena and Ash

Serena and Miette both sighed in contentment as they puffed out some air. Ash caught a glimpse of their breath.

"Whoa sorry not to offend you two but your breath smells like straight alcohol." said Ash

"What!" said Miette and Serena at the same time.

"Ok how many of those have you drunken so far?" asked Ash

"I have probably drunk around maybe 13." said Miette who was starting to feel drowsy

"Uh... I think I've drunk around 26" said Serena who was clearly drunk by now.

"Well Serena is pretty drunk I'd better take her home" said Ash

"Ok but give me a goodbye kiss." said Miette

"Maybe when your breath doesn't reek of alcohol kay" said Ash as he left the door with Serena on his back.

Miette drunk some more until she was extremely drowsy and oblivious to her surroundings. Calem walked up to her to see how she was doing.

"Hey Miette" said Calem

"Oh hi Ash I thought you left already." said Miette

"Wow she is so drunk to the point where she thinks I'm Ash lets have some fun here." he thought. "Miette why don't you give me a kiss." said Calem

"Ok Ash" said Miette as she got up to kiss Calem. She kissed him on the lips which them Calem took a picture of. "Hey Miette"

"Yes Ash" said Miette

"Let's have some fun in the bedroom" said Calem

Miette was too drunk to even think with common sense so she agreed.

 **Author Note: There is a lemon after this chapter but it is not mandatory to the storyline. It is up on my account right now so if you want to check it out go right ahead. If you don't want to read it that is completely fine. It just gives you a view on what happens with Miette and Calem it is not mandatory to the story line. Like always please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Notes: Congrats this is the chapter that you get to find out who won the vote!**

Ash was carrying Serena one his back. Serena was really drunk from the party as she had way too much alcohol. In Kalos the legal drinking age is 16 years old. However, in Sinnoh the legal drinking age was 20 years old. As Ash carried Serena around she kept pulling his ear and telling him to go into stores for no apparent reason at all.

"Serena can you please stop pulling my ear." said Ash in an annoyed tone.

"But its so fun." giggled Serena just hugged Ash

Ash walked down a few more blocks as Serena calmly sat on his back. He remembered all the fun times he had with Serena and what he liked about her. Miette was nice and all, but there was just something in the back of his mind telling him that Serena was the right choice. Although at the time his heart said Miette. He finally reached Serena's apartment and got into the elevator. Serena was able to stand up and move around a bit.

"Hey we should jump in this thing!" yelled Serena as she got into her ready position to jump.

"Serena are you crazy! Please don't jump!" yelled Ash

"Aww but that's not fun" said Serena as she leaned onto Ash

The elevator reached Serena's floor as Ash walked her to her front door. He gave it a good knock as the door swung open. There stood grace with a welcoming smile of improvement.

"Hey " smiled Ash

"Huh I can tell that Serena is completely drunk, but how are you sober?" asked Grace

"Uh... I just don't drink." said Ash

"Well bring her in can you help me take care of her for the time being?" requested Grace

"Ok I'd be happy to help." said Ash

He brought Serena into her apartment as he laid her down on the couch. She just lay there as her face just showed bliss and happiness also with a bit of cluelessness. Grace made some tea which she handed to Ash as she asked her to help Serena take a few sips of the tea. The tea wasn't designed to help out with making her soberer it was to help her out with her hang over.

"Come on Serena please take in a few sips." said Ash as he tried to have Serena take in a few sips.

"I'll only take a few sips if you tell me that you love me." puffed Serena

"Ok I love you..." said Ash as he put the cup up to her mouth. She took in a few sips. She liked what she tasted and drank the entire cup.

"Hey how about I tell you a secret." said Serena

"Uh... Ok..." said Ash

"I like Ash Ketchum a lot! He is probably the most handsome sweetest guy I probably know. I was really upset when he decided to date my best friend Miette." said Serena as she leaned back onto Ash.

This took Ash by surprise, he couldn't tell if this was the alcohol talking or if it was actually Serena talking.

"Tell me Serena what do you like so much about this Ash?" asked Ash he didn't want to take advantage of her, but he was curious.

"Oh well where to start he saved my life from attackers. He's extremely handsome, kind, caring and compassionate. He always wants the best for me and what I do. I could just keep talking about him all day but right now I'm tired" said Serena as she yawned.

Ash picked her up as he carried Serena to her bed. He laid her down as her gentle head indented her pillow as she slowly fell asleep.

"Serena do you really mean all those things about me? Did I really break your heart when I started dating Miette? I'll do anything to make you happy you're my best friend." Ash pondered.

 **Early morning at Miette's house.**

Miette put her hand on her head as she could feel the hangover. Her head pounded as she remembered how much she had drunk last night. She looked over to see a small paper with a message written by hand.

"Hey I had to leave earlier than I thought so I'll see you in school - Love Ash." She remembered the night she had as she felt her cheeks sky rocket in temperature.

"I'm glad my first time was with you Ash..." she thought

 **At Serena's apartment**

Ash had to stay with Serena because Grace was still worried about how much she had drunken. Ash just slept on the couch and it was already almost time for school. He walked into Serena's room to where she was still asleep unfortunately it was time to wake her up. He poked her face and pushed her little bit.

"Serena... Serenaaaa... Seeerrrrennnnaaaa" said Ash

Serena's eyes started to twitch as she started to move her eyes slowly opened to see Ash. "Ash aw ouch my head hurts I think I had a little too much to drink last night" giggled Serena

"Come on we have to get ready for school." said Ash

"Alright. Can you please help me up?" asked Serena

"Sure" Ash grabbed her hand. He pulled her up off of the bed and into his arms. Serena just stayed in that position for awhile until.

"Serena uh... so are you good now?" asked Ash

"Can I hug you for just a little longer...?" asked Serena

"Well I don't see any harm in it, but remember I have a girlfriend." said Ash

"I know it's just that my head really hurts right now and I could use some comforting." said Serena who let out a slight blush.

"Well are you ready? we can walk to the bus stop if you're ready?" said Ash

"Alright." said Serena

They were walking down the sidewalk over to the bus stop. Serena looked over to Ash who just looked back at her and smiled. She still wanted that boy to be more than just her friend. He even forgave her for what she had done to him. Ash was the most caring most compassionate person she ever knew.

"Serena the bus is here! Aren't you getting on!" yelled Ash

"Oh coming" yelled Serena as she walked a fast as she could.

 **At the school.**

Ash was standing at his locker when his girlfriend Miette came up to him. She looked extremely tired and like Serena she had a very clear hangover.

"Hey Ash" said Miette who was blushing like crazy

"Hey Miette you don't look too good." said Ash

"I know I drank a little too much last night. Oh speaking of last night thankyou I'm so happy because of you!" said Miette as she hugged him.

"Uh... ok..." said Ash who was really confused.

"Well we have to head to class can I have a kiss?" asked Miette

Ash agreed and gave her kiss on the lips as they headed for their separate classes. Miette thought about the kiss this kiss was weird it didn't feel like the rough kisses from last night. Ash's kiss was soft and gentle it was very caring and compassionate. Ash was sitting in class falling asleep when Professor Elm was giving a lecture on how Pokémon produce eggs. He looked over to Dawn who was looking at her necklace blushing and just staring at it.

"Hey Dawn is that necklace new?" asked Ash

"Huh you haven't noticed it yet?" said Dawn

"Well I don't like to pry at people's personal things, but you seemed so interested with that necklace that I started to get curious." said Ash

"Well it was a gift from Paul" said Dawn who let out a small blush

"Huh Paul sorry if this offends you but I don't think Paul has the heart to do that." said Ash

"Ash if you got to know him more you would've known he has the heart. Plus, I would know him a bit better he is living with me after all" said Dawn

"Ok I guess that makes sense..." said Ash "Huh I didn't know Paul had a soft spot for anyone." he thought

 **At the lunch table**

The entire gang was sitting together eating their usual thing. The girls asked where Miette's and Serena's friends were. Unfortunately, they were sent to an entirely different school. Miette accidentally got her hands covered in her homemade icing. In Kalos it was very rude to like you fingers at a table, and there were no napkins in sight. Suddenly her phone got a text message.

"Ah Ash can you answer it for me?" asked Miette

"Uh sure!" agreed Ash happily he picked up the phone and saw the text message. Instead of a quick text it was an entire album of photos. He had a face of horror as he quickly saw all the photo's. He saw Miette in bed with Calem that was too graphic for T rated story. He checked the date on them to see what time they were taken and the time was last night.

"Uh Miette can I have a word with you in private?" asked Ash in a dark tone

"Ok I need to grab some napkins from someone and then we can go

outs-" said Miette

"Here I got a handkerchief you can use." said Ash as he handed her a small blue handkerchief with a Pokeball on it. Miette cleaned her hands as she walked out of the cafeteria and into an empty hallway.

"So Ash what did you want to talk about?" asked Miette happily

"Are you cheating on me?" asked Ash in a dark tone

"Huh can you please repeat?" asked Miette

"I said are you cheating on me?" asked Ash in an even darker tone

"No what would make you ever think that?" said Miette who was quite surprised.

"I don't know maybe this text message with you in bed with Calem!" yelled Ash as he had tears in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" pleaded Miette

"Are seriously playing the innocent game with me! Don't lie you cheated on me with your friend!" yelled Ash as he turned Miette's phone towards her.

She looked at her phone in horror as she saw the message of "So does this mean I'm your girlfriend now?" with a photo of her with Calem in a bed together without the sheets to cover anything up.

"But... But... last night I was with Ash... My first time was with Ash..." she thought. "No this has to be some kind of trick!" yelled Miette

"This is on your phone and I can see what your doing clearly! Please be honest with me! Are you cheating on me?" yelled Ash who had streams of tears down his face.

"No I'm not cheating on you!" yelled Miette

"So tell me huh! How in the hell do you explain this Miette? I'm sorry to say this but we are through!" yelled Ash

"Ash I don't know what's going on!" pleaded Miette

"Don't know what's going on huh. Well to put it simply you have broken our trust! I'm sorry Miette but we are finished there's nothing left for me or you!" yelled Ash

"Ash please don't leave me!" cried Miette

"Well that's too bad! You cheated on me and this is the price your going to pay!" yelled Ash

"Ash please I love you with all my heart I would never do anything to hurt you!" cried Miette

"Never hurt me! You've ripped me apart!" yelled Ash as walked away from Miette. He had tears running down his face as walked off campus and headed home. Miette sat there crying sobbing weeping from all the heart ache. She looked at her phone as her tears quickly covered up the screen.

 **Author Notes: Well this is what you guys voted for I hope your happy with the results. Serena got 24 votes. Miette got 23 votes.**


	15. Chapter 15

Paul was waiting patiently for Dawn at a local restaurant. He was shaking nervously and constantly fidgeting. He looked across from him at an empty seat he moved the candle center piece around to entertain him. He sat there and he looked at his clothes he hoped that they were nice enough. He was wearing dark jeans with a purple shirt and a navy blue vest. He cleaned his hair up a bit neater than usual and he was wearing after shave to make himself smell better.

"Hey Paul I hope I didn't keep you waiting." said Dawn

Paul just looked at Dawn. She was beautiful that night her hair neatly done and styled. Her clothing complemented her personality perfectly.

"Dawn uh... uh... you... l-look amazing" said Paul as he blushed. He got up from his seat and pulled out Dawn's chair for her.

"Thank you." said Dawn

They both sat down at the table. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled. The waiter came up to them to see what they wanted to order.

"Hello to the young gentlemen and the beautiful mistress what will be your orders?" asked The waiter

"Uh can I have the chocolate cake please." smiled Dawn

"Oh I see that you have a sweet tooth and What will the gentleman have?" asked the waiter

"I'll just have the steak." said Paul

"The 8oz or the 12oz sir." said the waiter

"I'll have the 12oz." said Paul

"How would you like it cooked?" asked the waiter

"Rare." said Paul

"Very well I'll be back with your drinks so enjoy the evening." said the waiter as he left.

"So Paul what is the most important thing to you right now?" asked Dawn

"It's... well... staying with you..." said Paul quietly as his cheeks turned into a crimson colour.

"Oh... Well what worries you the most right now Paul?" asked Dawn

Dawn saw tears in Paul's eyes and saw him grit his teeth. He tensed up and let out a puff of air. He looked Dawn in the eye as he opened up his mouth.

"The thing that worries me the most is I'll never be able to see you again..." said Paul

"Huh and why would that be?" asked Dawn

"My brother is returning earlier than expected and I won't be able to see you anymore." said Paul

"Why not we can always visit each other." said Dawn as she held his hand.

"I live all the way across town from you. You're a 30min drive from my house and it's just too inconvenient." said Paul

"Well how about school?" said Dawn

"We only have lunch and one class together I don't want to loose you." said Paul

"Paul tell me why don't you want to loose me tell me." said Dawn as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"It's because I love you... You Dawn Hikari have shown me more love and compassion than anyone I know. You have cared for me more than my worthless parents and my brother who knows nothing about me. I love you Dawn Hikari." said Paul who had let all of his emotions out.

Dawn looked at the boy across from her and saw the despair in his heart. The longing for some kind of love in his life. Something that Ursula couldn't fulfill.

"Paul what do you want from me?" asked Dawn with all of her heart.

"Will you be my girlfriend Dawn. will you be the person who's shoulder I can cry on. The person I can depend on when I need them the most." said Paul

"Before I answer that tell me what exactly do you see in me?" asked Dawn

"I see a girl with compassion, kindness and a good heart. It was never about your looks it was about the warmth that you have shown me." said Paul

"Yes..." said Dawn as she held his hand. She leaned in towards him as Paul did the same. The were moving closer and closer decreasing the gap between them. Paul put his hand on her face as he started to pull her into the kiss. Inches apart breath touching skin hardly making contact.

"Ok I have you drinks!" said the waiter

Paul and Dawn instantly sat right back down into their seats looking down and blushing.

"Here's your coffee miss and here's your water sir enjoy while I get your food!" said the waiter as he left.

Paul looked across to see Dawn looking down.

"Dawn what do you see in me?" asked Paul

"Well I've always had a crush on you for about the longest time. First it was your looks that I liked, but as I got to know you better. I saw a person with a tough hard exterior hidden within it is a heart of warmth and kindness." said Dawn as she blushed.

The waiter eventually came with their food and they happily enjoyed every bite. Paul paid for everything as they got up and left the restaurant. The sun was starting to set and Paul didn't want to waste anymore time. He grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her close into a hug. He looked her in the eye as he started to lean in on Dawn.

"Paul please be gentle this will be my first kiss." Dawn said quietly

"Alright..." said Paul he leaned in and pressed his lips against Dawn's lips. He pulled his body in close until they were at full body contact. This moment was absolute magic for Dawn, it was her first kiss. Her heart fluttered and flew in the sky never coming down until Paul pulled back.

"So how was that for your first kiss Dawn?" said Paul as he looked her in the eye.

Dawn didn't waste anytime as she kissed Paul again. This time with more passion. Unfortunately, an unwanted bystander was watching them.

"That bitch thinks she can take Paul away from me well she has something ugly coming for her." whispered Ursula under her breath.

Meanwhile at the school.

The sun was starting to set and Miette still sat there in the hallway crying and whimpering. Professor Rowan tried many times to get her to go home but to no avail. Her heart was broken she was confused. Her memories told her Ash was the one, but the facts told her she cheated on him.

"I don't deserve Ash anymore he belongs with a better girl..." whimpered Miette

Meanwhile at the local park.

Ash sat down at one of the benches and gave himself some time to think. His heart felt betrayal and sorrow as he wept.

"Why did she cheat on me? I thought she was the one but maybe I was wrong. Things were going so well until the universe made a decision for me." Ash thought

"Ash are you alright?" asked Serena who saw Ash at the park.

"Do I look fine to you..." said Ash

"Well I was worried about you, you didn't come back to school after lunch and Miette is crying what's going on?" asked Serena

"I broke up with her..." said Ash in a sad tone

Serena could feel Ash's sorrow and pain "You'll feel better if you just tell me what happened." said Serena

"She cheated on me... She had s-se-se-" said Ash

"Ash I'm so sorry." said Serena as she put her arm around him.

"Serena I don't know what to do anymore right now!" cried Ash

"It's fine I'll be your shoulder to cry on." said Serena as she tilted Ash's head on her own.

Meanwhile at May's house

"So we didn't stage the break up today what's going on?" asked May

"Because that would be pointless." said Drew

"Just put away the rose and tell me who the girl you've fallen in love with is!" yelled May

"Well she's standing right in front of me." said Drew

Meanwhile at an old Apartment building.

Ursula was getting ready for her revenge. Dawn was the one who took Paul away from her and she was willing to do anything to get rid of her. She picked up her Pokeball that had a psychic symbol engraved into it. She went to the local department store and picked up a few chains, steel rods and a butane torch.

"Ok so I've got to think of a plan here. I don't think using someone to lure Dawn in could work, because Paul will likely be around Dawn at all times. So I could just do it myself, but that's extremely risky. I can't use Georgia and Whitney main reason being I don't think their minds can hold anymore psychic walls. I'm just going to have to do my own dirty work." Ursula said to herself

At Serena's Apartment

Ash was eating at Serena's place. They were having the usual bread, cheese and beef. Ash like always was horking down his food shoving in as much as he could. Grace had gotten used to his eating habits, but she still found it bizarre on how someone could eat so fast. Later that evening Ash and Serena were sitting together in her room.

"Wow do you remember this is the first place we ever really hung out with each other." said Ash

"Well of course I remember you're my best friend Ash, I want to know how are you dealing with your break up?" said Serena

"Oh well... It still stings..." said Ash

"Oh sorry that I brought it up." said Serena

"It's fine I just need some time to heal. Anyway so what do you think of Paul and Dawn." said Ash

"Huh it's not like you to talk about other people Ash" said Serena

"I know, but those two seem really close they're practically dating." said Ash

"Yeah Miette and I noticed it. We're pretty sure that Dawn likes Paul and vice versa." said Serena

"But, don't you think it's weird how their personalities are so, well... you... know-" said Ash

"Opposite" cut in Serena

"Yeah that!" said Ash

"Well you know the saying opposites attract!" said Serena

Ash let out a sigh "Hey Serena"

"Yes Ash?" said Serena

"Speaking about relationships I'm sorry that I didn't choose you" said Ash

This made Serena blush as her face flashed a crimson colour.

"No no no... It's fine!" said Serena as she punched Ash in the arm.

"No it's not fine I confessed that day and so did you. I threw away everything I had with you and chose lust over happiness." said Ash

"Look it's fine I forgive you" said Serena

"No it's not! The fact that I hurt you and made you suffer is not expectable! I... I... just want to-" said Ash

He was suddenly pulled in close to where Serena and his own lips made contact. Serena was dominate until Ash took over. The kiss lasted a good 15 seconds as they pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes and blushed.

"Serena..." said Ash

"Ash I forgive you and I've always wanted to be in a relationship with you." said Serena

"But how do you know that I'm not going to hurt you that is what I cannot risk." said Ash

"I know you're not going to hurt me. You saved my life you're the most kind, compassionate, caring and loyal person in the world!" said Serena as she held Ash's hand

"So do you really want to do this?" asked Ash

"Yes" said Serena

"Can we keep this a secret for now?" asked Ash

"Anything for you!" said Serena as she leaned in to kiss Ash again.

 **Author notes: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. The reason I haven't updated in while is school and because I'm lazy as fuck.**

 **This is Important for the series! Do you guys care about the other shippings in this story or do you only care about the main shipping which is Amourshipping.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Notes: Thank you to the people who said they cared about the other shippings. Also to the guest who asked me to stop Ikarishipping I will not do that because it is probably my second favourite shipping.**

"So are you ok with this mom?" asked Dawn as she held onto Paul's hand.

"Well... I guess... just keep the relationship clean alright." said Johanna

"Don't worry we will" said Paul

The new couple walked into their room. It was an awkward moment for they didn't know what to do.

"Uh... Paul" said Dawn

"Yes..." said Paul

"Are you alright just sleeping on the floor every night?" asked Dawn

"Well at my house I sleep in the backyard so I think I'm fine." said Paul

"Well we can share a bed if you want..." said Dawn as she blushed

"What!? Uh... uh... um... yeah... if you really want t-to I guess..." said Paul as his face was as red as a tomato.

Dawn moved to the left side of her bed to make room for Paul. Paul stood up walked over to the bed and sat down. He began to lay down he moved really close to the right edge as he also wanted Dawn to be comfortable.

"It's alright Paul you can move in closer I don't mind we're a couple now." said Dawn

Paul moved in closer to where his back was touching Dawn's chest. Dawn turned off her lamp as she slowly drifted into sleep. Paul laid there, anxiety running through his veins. It took him awhile to sleep as he never had been so close to a girl before. He suddenly felt an arm wrap around him to pull him in close. This made Paul blush even more. He held Dawn's hand. The hand itself was incredibly soft and warm as it helped him fall asleep.

The next morning Paul woke up to find his hands in Dawn's shirt. He felt the area and it turned out to be her stomach. Paul also felt a pair of hands touching his chest as he looked to see Dawn's hands in his shirt. Paul's cheeks were red hot as he quickly got out of bed.

"Mmmm... Paul..." murmured Dawn

"Wow she is really cute... I fell for the most optimistic girl the most upbeat person ever. She's almost like Ash in many ways." whispered Paul

"Huh you think I'm like Ash?" said Dawn

"Huh you heard that!?" said a very surprised Paul

"Well yeah!" said Dawn as she opened her eyes on the bed.

"Well you're just so upbeat, kind, caring and optimistic those are the qualities I love about you." said Paul

"Aww... That's so sweet of you! You're such a sugar pie when you stop your tough guy act." said Dawn

"What!? I'm not a sugar pie!" yelled Paul

"Oh come on you are and I know it" said Dawn as she got up to hug her boyfriend.

"Grumble..." said Paul

"See you're so sweet! Come on we got to go get dressed for school" said Dawn

"Alright" said Paul

Paul and Dawn were walking to school they were holding hands. Paul was really embarrassed while Dawn was really happy and excited.

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Paul

"Of course silly we have to show our friends that we are officially dating!" said Dawn

"I just don't want Ursula to see us together..." said Paul

"There's no need to worry! We'll be just fine it's like we won't die or anything!" said Dawn as she gave Paul a light kiss on the cheek.

 **Meanwhile at Miette's house**

Miette sat there on her bed, she looked at her phone to see the time. She was going to be late for school, but she didn't care she was just going to stay at home. Suddenly her door opened up and standing there was Calem.

"So does this mean I'm your new boyfriend?" said Calem with an evil grin

"Far from it you got me into drunk s-" said Miette

"Yeah I know I was there!" laughed Calem

"Can you just leave me alone we were done in Kalos and I never want to see you again. Because of you I lost the most caring boyfriend I ever had!" cried Miette as she buried her head into her pillow

"Wait the most caring person, didn't you say that about Trevor when you dated him? Or how about Clemont and Shota" said Calem as he smirked

"Oh shut up you asshole!" yelled Miette

"Hey I was just stating a point!" laughed Calem

"You're such a jerk you know that right!" yelled Miette

"Honestly I don't mind it at all!" laughed Calem as he walked out of the room.

 **At the school**

Calem was walking down the halls when he saw a cute little red head all by herself. He walked up to greet her.

"Hello there" said Calem in a sweet voice

"Oh hey Calem!" said Misty excitedly

"Misty right?" said Calem

"Yup." said Misty cheerfully

"Well to be honest with you I think you're really cute. How about we go out on a date." said Calem confidently

"Uh... sorry, but I have a boyfriend I'm flattered by your offer

but-" said Misty

Calem cut her off "I see you're playing hard to get sweet heart." Calem quickly wrapped his arm around Misty's back as he pulled her in close.

"Wait stop I have a boyfriend" said Misty blushing

"Shush he doesn't have to know" said Calem as his hand stroked the side of Misty's cheek.

"Please stop I don't want to do this Calem..." said Misty as she blushed even harder

"If you don't want it then push me away." said Calem as he pulled Misty in close, their noses touching making intense eye contact.

Misty had no idea what came over her she couldn't push him away. It was almost as if something was controlling her against her will. She wanted to stay loyal to Gary. She started to push against his chest but her strength quickly failed. Calem pulled her in for a kiss on the lips Misty had no resistance as she just let it happen.

Calem walked away with a face of confidence while Misty had the look of guilt in her eyes.

"Ha and that is how you use the power of aura!" whispered Calem under his breath.

 **Meanwhile with May and Drew**

"I honestly cannot believe that you use more makeup than I do!" yelled May

"Hey I like to have perfect skin okay!" yelled Drew

"Fine what ever you say, but you were the one who said you like the natural look." argued May

"Okay what ever I need to head to class." said Drew

Drew was walking down the hall in his own thoughts. He thought to himself what happened the night before. He had confessed his love for May, she didn't react she just walked out of the room.

"Did she not like me back I thought it was so obvious... Maybe she's playing hard to get... What did I do wrong..." struggled Drew with the thought.

Drew walked slowly down the hallway to his next class. Pondering wondering what his next move was going to be. His options were asking May what's going on, or just ignoring and see what happens next.

"If only there was some kind of vote to help me decide... sigh..." thought Drew. (Author: hint, hint)

Paul and Dawn walked into class as they sat down at their respective seats. Dawn sat down with her friends, she had the biggest grin on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Misty.

"Dawn you look really happy today. What's going on?" asked Misty

"Oh nothing." said Dawn as she blushed

"Nothing huh you're red like a tomato!" said May

"Yeah what's going on?" asked Iris

"Well... It's a secret that I agreed to keep." said Dawn

"Oh now we have to know!" said Misty, May and Iris at the same time.

"I told you it's a secret, any way do you guys know where Serena, Miette and Ash are?" asked Dawn

"Fine..." said Misty, May and Iris at the same time.

"Well apparently Miette is sick and we don't know where Ash and Serena are." said Misty

 **Meanwhile at the Park**

Ash and Serena were sitting down they decided to skip school for the day just to hang out with each other. It was a beautiful day the sky was clear and the air was crisp. Pikachu sat on Serena's lap it was in it's own way saying "I approve!"

"Ash we already know so much about each other what is there left?" asked Serena

"Honestly I don't know..." said Ash

"Oh I got it what is your biggest fear?" asked Serena

"That's a hard one Serena. If I had to choose I would say losing the people, I love or seeing one of my friends hurt." said Ash

"That's what I love about you. You're always so kind and caring." said Serena

This made Ash blush "Wow everyone says that about me." he said

"Because it's true." said Serena

"Well Serena what do you fear the most?" asked Ash

"I would have to say growing up too fast." said Serena

"Huh and why is that?" asked Ash

"Well I don't know I've always wanted to stay as you know a young adult." said Serena

"I see you're afraid of losing what you love so much." said Ash

"Exactly, I just want to have fun and never grow up." said Serena

 **Meanwhile at the lunch table**

Misty and Gary were sitting beside each other. Gary had brought fresh sushi from a local restaurant. While Misty had her usual sandwich and an apple.

"Misty this sushi is great you have to try some!" said Gary with some enthusiasm

"Uh no thank you" said Misty

"Huh why not it's so good!" said Gary

"Fine if you insist." said Misty she grabbed some chopsticks and picked a sushi roll. She popped it into her mouth chewed and swallowed.

"Gary if you don't mind I have to go to the washroom." said Misty

"Yeah no problem." said Gary

Misty made a bee line for the washroom clutching her stomach as she could feel the storm brewing inside of it. She went into a nearby stall and up went her entire lunch.

"I hate being allergic to sea food..." groaned Misty

Gary was enjoying his sushi when Calem walked up and sat at the table.

"Oh hey Calem what are you doing here you don't even go to this school." said Gary

"I just wanted to tell you you're no longer Misty's boyfriend." said Calem with a smirk

"Huh what did you say?" asked Gary as his face went pale

"I said that Misty is no longer your girlfriend." said Calem

"You're lying!" yelled Gary as he slammed his fist on the table

"She cheated on you, haven't you noticed how strange she has been acting around you." said Calem

"Well yeah... But she'd never do that!" yelled Gary

"Well look at this" said Calem as he held up his phone. There stood a picture of Misty kissing Calem.

"Who the hell do you think you are! stealing Misty away from me!" yelled Gary

"Hey all I'm saying is she likes me more than you so get over it! I mean that bitch was so slutty she had no resistance to what I did to her. I even got to slip my hand down her pants and oh boy what an experience she ha- " laughed Calem

Suddenly Gary threw a punch towards Calem, but he skillfully ducked out of the way.

"Hey woe cool your jets Gary Birch" mocked Calem

"Shut up!" yelled Gary as he threw punch after punch at Calem but to no avail. Calem kept skillfully dogging every blow. Gary raised his fist up one more time until Calem returned with his own punch to Gary's gut. This knocked the wind out of him causing Gary to cough and heave.

"Tsk tsk tsk You shouldn't pick fights with people that can't beat! Maybe I'm the one who should be that slutty bitch's boyfriend so that I can just abuse her!" laughed Calem

"How dare you call her that she would never cheat on me! She wouldn't do that on her own free will!" yelled Gary

Calem walked out of the cafeteria laughing. "Wow it's was so easy to get him angry next target is Dawn..."

 **Author Notes: Some of you guys requested that I update soon so here you go... If you want me to update faster just leave a well thought out review that is what really encourages me to update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author notes: This chapter gets dark you have been warned also this chapter has a good amount of swearing in it so you have been warned again.**

Ash and Serena were sitting at Ash's house just discussing about life. They merely just asked each other a few life questions. Ash surprisingly was starting to get over his break up with Miette, Serena always tried to be sensitive about that topic, but today wasn't a day for cheerful laughs and smiles. There stood Ash and Serena over a hospital bed as Ash wept and cried. Serena supported him, but it didn't really help all that well. Red also had tears in his eyes as he swore revenge for what had happened.

 **24hours ago.**

It was a bright and sunny Saturday and Ash was enjoying life like usual. Today he decided that he was going to put his break up behind him and enjoy what's right in front of him. He got up out of bed and dressed up. Today Serena had invited him to a small festival that was being held in town.

Serena and Ash were to meet up there. Ash was wearing a blue jacket with dark gray jeans and his usual red hat. He decided it would be a good idea to bring along Pikachu and a few other Pokémon with him. Serena had her usual clothes and also brought a few Pokémon with her, mainly her Braixen, Pancham and Eevee.

"Hey Ash!" yelled Serena

"Oh hey!" said Ash as he ran up and gave her a hug.

"So I see you brought Pikachu with you." said Serena

"Pikachu!" the small mouse Pokémon said.

"Oh I know you haven't seen my partner yet. I can't believe we've been this close and I haven't shown you my partner yet." said Serena as she tossed her Pokeball into the air.

A bright white light came out of the ball which was quickly consumed by fire. Serena caught the Pokeball and put it back onto her trainer belt. The tall fox Pokémon came out.

"Braixen!" yelled Serena's loyal Pokémon

"Yeah it's pretty cool right!" said Serena with some enthusiasm.

"Holy crap I've never seen a Pokémon like that before!" said Ash

"Well it's exclusive to Kalos." said Serena as she returned Braixen into her pokeball "Well I haven't been to a local festival in Sinnoh what is this one celebrating?"

"This one is celebrating the way we cherish life and how we should always appreciate for what it is." said Ash as he clenched his fist getting ready to enjoy the festival.

Ash was going around buying way too much food with the ridiculous amount of money he was caring around. Serena bought a few collectables, cheap merchandise and a few desserts along the way. She spotted a wonderful necklace that was clearly out of her price range. It was a golden chain necklace with a small ruby as it's center piece.

"I see you like it." said The Lady at the counter

"Yeah it's really pretty." said Serena

"That necklace is said to bring good fortune to those who where it, but that is just some dumb flavour text to get people to buy it." said The Lady

"Serena do you like it?" asked Ash

"Well it is really pretty..." said Serena

"Don't worry I can buy it for you." said Ash kindly

"No no no you don't have to I don't need it" said Serena who was blushing

"Oh I see then." said Ash he went up to the counter and dished out a good amount of his money.

"Thank you sir!" said The Lady

"Ash are you crazy you didn't have to buy it!" yelled Serena

"Well this is your early birthday present!" said Ash

"Huh oh that's right my birthday is only 2weeks from now." said Serena

"So are you happy with the gift?" asked Ash

Serena simply gave Ash a hug and a kiss on the lips. They snuggled and cuddled with each other for a while until.

"Uh are you two just going to stand there or get out of the line!" yelled a very angry mob of people behind the young couple.

 **Meanwhile at the grocery store.**

Delia was shopping for her basic needs for the kitchen. The super market was quite quiet due to the festival that day. It was starting to get late as Delia looked at her watch, she could also tell by how the sun was starting to set. She started to make her way over to the counter to pay for all of the items she had gotten. All of a sudden she heard yelling screaming and cursing.

"You stupid bitch! Put the fucking money in the bag or else I will blow your brains out of your worthless head!" yelled a tall man with a mask on. He was in a baggy gray sweater. He also held a gun in his hand as he held it up to the store clerk's head.

"Please! Don't I have a family!" cried the Store clerk

"You stop it right now!" yelled Delia who had dropped her groceries. "I said stop this right now! You shouldn't threaten people like that!"

"Ok how about I point this gun at you!" yelled the robber

"gulp... Stop this right now my husband is a chief of the police force if you don't stop trou-" said Delia before she was cut off.

"BANG!" Delia felt a sharp pain in the left side of her chest as she fell to the ground. She placed her hand over her heart nothing but warm blood was flowing out.

"cough... cough... cough..." struggled Delia

"Please miss tell us your emergency!" said the receptionist

"Just... t-trace... m-m-my... phone... I've... been... s-s-shot." said Delia weakly as she dropped her phone

"Crap she used her phone!" yelled the robber "BANG! BANG! BANG!" there was now a puddle of blood that surrounded Delia as she became a motionless body. Sirens were going off as the police stormed into the grocery store. The robber had already left but there was the motionless body of Delia.

"Oh shit is that who we think it is!" said Officer Jenson

"No way it's the chief's wife!" said Officer Jenson's partner

Officer Jenson slowly walked towards the body as he picked her up. She had no pulse her clothing soaked in her own blood. Her face the expression was fear and sadness.

"It looks like she was shot in the heart first due to the wound being the oldest here. I can tell the person who shot her after shooting her through the heart shot her in the arms and legs." said Jenson

"I pray for mercy what Officer Red is going to that robber." said Jenson's partner.

 **At the police station**

Red walked through the door to see his good friend Jenson. Jenson was sitting in a chair smoking his cigarette clutching Delia's phone.

"Hey bud what's wrong?" asked Red

"Red this isn't going to be easy to explain so could you take a seat?" asked Jenson

"Sure!" said Red as he sat down "So what did you want to talk about?"

Jenson took in a deep breath of air. He clutched the phone in his hand and slid it across the table to Red.

"Huh this is my wife's phone. What's going on?" asked Red

"Look at the back." said Jenson

Red saw blood stains on the back of his wife's phone. He recognized the shape of the fingers and pieced the clues together. Those were his wife's finger prints and blood stains.

Red slammed his fist on the table "What happened Jenson!?" yelled Red

"I'm sorry to say this but your wife is no longer with you she's dead." said Jenson quietly

"No that isn't true you're lying!" yelled Red

"I wouldn't lie about something this serious, if you need proof then here you go." said Jenson as he handed a file to Red

Red opened up the file only to see pictures of his wife covered in blood. He saw the bullet holes in her chest and her arms and legs. He clutched the pictures in his hand as he fell to pieces.

 **At the festival.**

It was getting late, Ash and Serena decided it was time to go home. Serena had agreed to sleeping over at Ash's house. The sunset was beautiful as the sky was turning into an array of colours. There was happiness in the air. Serena had a brand new necklace from Ash and He had the company of Serena it was the perfect day.

They were at Ash's front door as it was now dark outside. The cool breeze of the autumn night felt great on their skin. The moon was beautiful as always and the smell of the flowers from the neighboring houses made it a great experience. Ash opened up the door.

"Ew gross why does it smell like alcohol?" said Ash as he covered up his nose.

"Ash is everything alright?" asked Serena

"I don't know." said Ash he walked into his house "Mom! Dad! Where are you?" yelled Ash

Red walked out of the kitchen, his eyes were watery and he looked very upset.

"Dad how much beer have drunken? You reek of alcohol!" said Ash

"Clearly not enough." said Red

"Mr. Ketchum here put that down and we can talk about it." said Serena as she took the bottle out of Red's hand.

"Serena I need to talk with Ash privately." said Red

"Oh ok" said Serena

"Ash come with me." said Red

 **Author notes: Thank you for all the support on chapter 16! Like always read and review! Also thank you all for the OC inputs congrats to the person who won! The OC is the robber! The reason I chose this person's OC is because it was different from everyone else's. Everyone wanted a main character to date one of the other main characters, but this person wanted a grown ass man with a gun I had to choose it because it was unique.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I took a small trip down to New York so I couldn't write anything or post anything so I hope you're happy with this chapter. I'll try to update sooner.**

Ash walked into the kitchen with his father. His dad looked upset worried almost devastated. Red picked up the file containing the pictures. He handed the file to Ash with extreme regret. There was a stench of nervousness and anxiety in the air as Ash slowly opened up the file.

"Ash?" said Red

"Yes dad?" asked Ash

"I'm sorry, but you must know I wish I could hide this from you..." said Red

Ash saw how serious his father's face was. He became increasingly more nervous as he reached into the file closing his eyes, preparing for the worst. He felt the papers as he ran his finger along the edge of the pages. He begun to pull it out, but what he saw shocked him.

"What!?... Wha... What is this..." said Ash as he clutched the picture. "Is... is... this... mom?..."

"I wish... that I could... of saved her... if only I was there." said Red as he hugged Ash

"This can't be happening! This is some terrible nightmare!" said Ash he began to shake nervously. Tears built up in his eyes they were running down his face.

"We have to go to the hospital this is the last time we get to see the body... before the funeral" said Red

"Please take me there..." said Ash

They both walked out of the kitchen. Serena was patiently waiting for Ash. As soon as she saw Ash walk out she ran up and gave him a big hug.

"So what did you guys talk about?" asked Serena

"Serena plans are canceled my dad and I have to go to the hospital" said Ash in a dark tone.

"The hospital! Did something happen?" asked Serena

"Serena" said Red

"Yes Mr. Ketchum?" said Serena

"You are basically part of this family plus I'll need someone to help Ash come along." said Red

"Alright" said Serena in a serious tone.

Red had made a call for Officer Jenson to pick them up since Red has been drinking. The car ride was quiet and Ash didn't answer any of Serena's questions. They arrived at the hospital a place that showed up way too many times in this fic. They walked through the front doors as the nurse led Ash, Serena and Red into the viewing area. There was Delia's body cleaned of the blood, but she still the visible bullet holes.

"A...Ash I'm... so sorry..." said Serena as she tried to comfort him.

Ash just simply cried on her shoulder as Red swore for revenge.

The next day

Misty and Gary were hanging out with each other on their weekly date. They were doing the usual eating ice cream and snuggling up with each other.

"Misty I want to ask you something..." said Gary

"Ok what is it?" asked Misty

"Did you kiss Calem?" asked Gary in a very serious tone.

"Oh crap do I lie or do tell him the truth... I don't want to upset him, but I don't want to be a liar especially to Gary" Misty thought "Uh... I did..."

"So it is true... Why did you do it?" asked Gary as he held Misty's hand.

"I'm sorry I don't know I tried to resist, but there was just something about his charismatic personality that just lured me in." said Misty as she clutched Gary's hand.

"I see you're upset don't worry I can forgive you!" said Gary with a smile. "I wonder if I can hire Paul to beat him into a pulp." he thought

"Gary Gary who's our man if he can't do it no one can!"

"Uh... is that your phone?" asked Misty

"Do you like the new ring tone?" asked Gary

"Uh..." said Misty

Gary picked up his phone and put it to his ear. He instantly recognized the voice.

"Hey Gramps what's going on?" asked Gary

"Gary I need you to come to my lab now!" yelled Oak

"Which one? You have like 6 labs one for each region!" said Gary

"The one in Sinnoh my boy your father has a very important message for you!" said Oak

"Huh my dad? Isn't he Kanto!" said Gary

"Well he's here right now so come on over." said Oak

Gary immediately hung up the phone he was extremely nervous. The only time his dad came to see him in person was if he was in big trouble.

"Gary what's wrong?" asked Misty

"My dad has come..." said Gary

"Don't worry I'm sure it's not going to be that bad." said Misty

"You don't know my dad!" said Gary

"Don't worry I'll defend you if anything comes up." said Misty

"That's what I'm afraid of..." said Gary

Gary and Misty took the bus to Professor Oak's research lab. Gary was constantly fidgeting and shaking. He was sweating profusely kept stuttering his sentences.

"Holy crap I've never seen Gary act this way before..." Misty Thought she put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder "Gary are you alright?"

"Do I look a-a-alight t-to y-y-you!" said Gary

"Sorry I asked" said Misty

They arrived at Professor Oak's lab. It was warm and welcoming, but Gary was nervous beyond saving all because his dad was going to be there.

"Misty will you hold my hand?" asked Gary

"If it makes you feel better." said Misty as she grabbed Gary's sweaty hand.

Suddenly a tall man with auburn hair walked into the room that Misty and Gary were standing in. His face was almost identical to Gary's face. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with blue jeans and a small necklace.

"Dad..." said Gary nervously

"Don't worry you're not in trouble" said Blue

"Huh? Then why are you here?" asked Gary

"Well I'm going to get straight to the point Gary. It's not easy to say, but were going to a funeral within 3days." said Blue as he sat down on a nearby sofa. "Gary you also might want to take a seat."

Misty and Gary both sat down. As they sat down on the couch Professor Oak walked in with tea as he handed it out to everyone. Blue noticed the red headed girl sitting beside his son.

"Misty?" said Blue

"Yeah it's me..." said Misty

"Well I didn't expect to see my son dating you a junior gym leader." said Blue

"Oh... yeah were kinda a couple now..." said Misty

"Gabriel Tiffany Oak! Have you done anything naughty or bad to her!" yelled Blue in a very serious tone.

"Dad... No I haven't... And how many times have I told you to stop calling me by my real name." said Gary in embarrassment.

"Gabriel Tiffany Oak?..." said Misty looking at her boyfriend "Thats your full name!?" she yelled

"Ok stop it's embarrassing..." said Gary

"Anyway I got off topic we can talk about the relationship later. This is very serious Gary." said Blue

"Alright what is it then?" asked Gary

"I suppose your girlfriend can also know this." said Blue "Ash your still good friends with him right?"

"Yeah were still best friends or rivals what ever you want to call it." said Gary

"Please be extremely gentle on him..." said Blue as he clutched his hand

"Why?" asked Gary as he became extremely curious

"Ash's mother Delia... she... she... has..." said Blue before he was cut off.

"Don't worry Mr. Oak or Mr. Champion just tell us you don't you don't have to rush." said Misty

"Delia Ketchum... died last night..." said Blue in a very dark tone.

"Wait say that again I thought you just said that Ash's mom died." said Gary in utter shock

"Gary it's true she died..." said Blue

At Ash's house

Ash sat on his couch with tears in his eyes. He held onto Serena as he cried into her chest. Serena held his head as she rested her own head on Ash. She stroked his back as she held him in a warm embrace.

"Serena I don't know what to do anymore..." wept Ash

"I know it hurts you just have to hold on and never give up till the end." said Serena

At the school

Serena and everyone else were sitting at the lunch table. It was a normal day except that Ash and Gary were away for 3 straight days.

"Serena do you know where Ash and Gary are?" asked Miette

"Sorry I do know where they are, but I'm not allowed to share that information." said Serena

"Huh wow! This all falls into play with the fanfiction I'm writing" yelled out Dawn

"Huh?" said Paul who was confused

"Oh this is good in my story Ash and Gary fall in love Paul gets jealous and OH MY GOD we have a gay love triangle" said Dawn out loud as smoke came out of her head.

"wait you're writing a gay fanfiction with Paul, Gary and Ash in it?" asked Misty and May

"Yup!" said Dawn excitedly

"Oh count us in!" squealed Misty and May

"Huh Dawn! Why in the hell are you writing a fanfiction where I'm gay!" yelled Paul who's cheeks were red.

Dawn suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder she looked behind her to see Calem standing there. His face kind and soft there was a happy vibe coming off of him. Although Misty and Miette were less than thrilled to see Calem

"Oh hi Calem what are you doing here?" asked Dawn

"Dawn I need to speak to you in private it's about your mother." said Calem in a serious tone

"Oh alright..." said Dawn nervously

"Hey so can I learn about this information as well?" asked Paul

"Sorry, but this is only for Dawn's ears." said Calem with a smirk

"Hey bud I live under the same roof as Dawn so this concerns me as well!" said Paul as he stood up.

"This guy thinks he's so tough" Thought Calem "Well sorry, but it's a family thing that you wouldn't understand."

"Humph then why the hell do you know this information bud!" yelled Paul

"Paul please it's probably important just let him go..." said Dawn as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Grumble..." said Paul as he sat back down.

"Paul what was that about?" asked Everyone at the same time

"I don't trust that guy." said Paul coldly

In the hallway Dawn followed Calem into an empty hallway where there was hardly anyone in it. Calem let out an evil smirk as he walked closer to Dawn.

"So Calem what's going on with my mom?" asked Dawn

"Shhh" said Calem as he pushed Dawn up against a locker making a loud sound that echoed through the hallway. He held her back as he brought Dawn in close.

"What are you doing? Please stop I don't want to do this..." said Dawn as tears begun to form in her eyes. Blushing and nervous she had anxiety running through her veins.

Calem wiped the tears away from Dawn's face. He looked her straight in the eye. "Dawn how about we kiss I mean it's not like you have a boyfriend right?"

"No I do have one it's Paul now please stop." cried Dawn

Calem held Dawn's chin as he brought his eyes to meet her's again. He brought his lips up close to Dawn. She tried to avoid the kiss by tilting her head away, but Calem held her face firm.

"Stop this right now!" yelled Dawn

"If you want me to stop then push me away..." smirked Calem. Dawn begun to push Calem away. She successfully pushed Calem away from her but he was only within arms reach. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"There alright I don't want to that kind of thing with you..." cried Dawn

"You shouldn't have done that I don't like girls who bite." said Calem

"And I don't like guys who force their way in so were even!" yelled Dawn

Calem suddenly grabbed Dawn's arm pushing her up against the locker. He slapped her across the face then threw her down onto the floor. Dawn felt massive amounts of pain in her right arm.

"Ouch please stop just accept that I don't like you!" yelled Dawn

"Oh didn't do that for my own pleasure I was hired. Now I have to do it this way so I hope you're happy with the results" laughed Calem as he kicked Dawn in the stomach. She screamed in pain as she could feel the tears welling up. Kick after kick it grew more painful for her. She cried screamed and yelled for help but to no avail. Dawn could taste the blood in her mouth the tears rolling down her face. Eventually she just passed out from all the pain.

"So did I do a good job peachy?" asked Calem

"Here's your money you did a great job" said Ursula as she planted a kiss on Calem's cheek and walked away out of view.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend pal!" yelled Paul

 **Author notes: Like always please leave a review. And again sorry for not updating in awhile.**


	19. Chapter 19

Calem just stood there looking at Paul with the biggest smirk on his face. He simple lifted up his foot and stomped on Dawn. Her body moving slightly but sinking right back down. Calem ground his foot into Dawn's stomach making her whimper in pain.

"That's it!" yelled Paul as he ran up to Calem. He threw a quick right hook making a whisking sound in the air.

"You're going to have to try better than that!" laughed Calem as he blocked Paul's punch with his forearm.

Paul grabbed Calem and threw him down onto the ground. Calem was on the defensive blocking the powerful blows fueled by rage from Paul. The hits were only becoming stronger and stronger with each passing blow. Calem knew that it would be over if he didn't do something quick. Calem dealt a powerful knee to Paul's stomach making him gasp for air knocking the wind out of him. Paul knelt on the ground using his arms for support trying to catch his breath. Calem grabbed Paul by his hair and slowly lifted him up. Calem then quickly pulled up and threw Paul's head at the ground.

"You pack a punch but you lack control" laughed Calem he looked directly at Paul "You know you're girlfriend Dawn has an amazing body. It's so nice to touch and feel her soft skink, and slip my hand into her shirt and up her skirt."

Paul spat on the ground and looked up at Calem with fire in his eyes

"Don't you dare say that about her you have no right!" yelled Paul he stood back up fueled by even more rage than before. He dashed at Calem aiming for the jaw. Calem tried to doge, but was quickly hit in his shoulder. Paul wasn't done he grabbed the back of Calem's shirt and whipped him to the ground. Paul wasted no time as he quickly stomped on Calem's head with all his might.

"I thought you said I lacked control" laughed Paul

Calem quickly rose back up and threw a poorly aimed punch towards Paul. Paul responded by grabbing Calem's arm and thrusting his elbow down onto Calem's arm joint.

"Aaaarrrggggg FUCK!" yelled Calem as tears of pain filled his eyes. His arm was broken from that blow.

"Alright pal now you're in for it time for hell..." laughed Paul

"NO! Please stop! Paul, Calem is defenseless now you can stop fighting." yelled Dawn

"But he hurt you now he has to accept punishment!" yelled Paul

"Please you're going to hurt me more if you attack someone who is defenseless" pleaded Dawn

"Grumble... Humph... Fine Dawn I'm taking you to hospital." said Paul as he picked up Dawn in his arms and left the scene.

Paul carried his Dawn in his arms as he walked to the hospital. He received very suspicious glances at him from bystanders. This was reasonable of course as he did carry an unconscious girl in his arms.

2 hours later

Dawn slowly opened her eyes she looked around the room she was in and recognized that she was in her own room. She had a warm wet cloth on her forehead and what appeared to be makeshift bandages on her arms. Suddenly her door slowly creaked open. Paul walked through the door with a bowl of soup in his hands.

"Paul why am I in my room?" asked Dawn in a weak voice

"Well I tried to take you to the hospital, but they didn't believe my story so I brought you back home and fixed up your bruises." said Paul

"That's really kind of you, but why did you do all that for me?" asked Dawn

"Well you're my girlfriend..." said Paul slightly blushing

"Is that the only reason?" asked Dawn

"It's because I... I... Ok I have trouble putting my thoughts into words..." said Paul

"Well that soup smells great can I eat?" asked Dawn

"Alright here's your bowl." said Paul as he handed the hot bowl of soup to Dawn.

At the Graveyard a coffin was being lowered into the ground as everyone wept and cried. The atmosphere was filled with grief and sadness. Ironically it was a bright sunny day with a wonderful cool breeze.

"Sniff... Well folks that concludes the funeral may you all go in peace" cried Red

Everyone there left with heavy hearts. Gary went over to his friend Ash with Serena and Misty to try and comfort him.

"Hey Ash how are you doing?" asked Gary in a casual way

"Better but it still hurts..." said Ash

"Hey can you guys leave us alone for a bit?" asked Serena

"Ok sure." said Misty and Gary at the same time.

"So Ash how are you doing so far?" asked Serena

"A lot better thanks to you. You've been there for me for the past few days and I'm starting to feel better." said Ash "Serena can I tell you something?"

"Sure anything Ash..." said Serena

"I've been thinking about this a lot lately and I just feel so warm when I'm with you... I'm think... No I know that I'm truly in love with you..." said Ash as he stared into Serena's soft face.

"Ash I already know I love you too now come on we have to go..." said Serena

"No wait... I really love you with all my heart... That's why I want... to... be... with you as long as I can..." said Ash

"Ash... Trust me I'll be with you as long as you want." said Serena

"Serena just this once can I be selfish?" asked Ash

"Ok sure..." said Serena

"I want you to be only mine... I want you to be my only significant other for the rest of my life..." said Ash

"What!? You want to get married!" yelled Serena

"Not yet we're still too young, but will you promise that we can eventually get you know..." said Ash

Serena walked up to her boyfriend. She held Ash's hand as she leaned in close. She pressed her lips against Ash's as this signified her promise saying yes.

"So can we show everyone that we're dating now?" asked Serena

"I would like that" said Ash

At Dawn's house

Paul was sitting on the couch just pondering about Dawn's condition he still wanted revenge on Calem, but he was worried about upsetting Dawn. Although she only had a few bruises Paul still worried about her a lot.

"Is this what love feels like... Always wanting to protect and care for someone... I never felt this with Ursula... Is Dawn the right one for me..." Paul thought

In the school court yard.

Drew waited at the front of the school waiting for May. She had sent him a text saying to meet with up him at the school court. It was nearing sunset and May still hadn't showed up. It was getting late as it was now 8:00 at night and Drew was still there waiting.

"Holy crap well I guess this was a massive waste of time..." said Drew out loud as he started to walk off school property

"Wait!" yelled a voice behind him.

"I know that voice anywhere..." Drew thought "May! It's about time you showed up..."

"Sorry I was really nervous..." said May with rosy cheeks

"So what was this important message you wanted to tell me?" asked Drew with some curiosity

May took in a deep breath of air as she opened up her mouth. She couldn't find the words to say anything. She was ruining her chances as each second passed by...

"Uh sorry this was a waste of your time... never mind just leave me alone..." said May as she started to walk away

"Wait! I have something to tell you!" yelled out Drew

May turned around Drew had a very serious expression on his face as he looked into May's eyes. His stare serious and stressed. He opened his mouth as he grabbed May's hands.

"May I've been thinking a lot about well our fake relationship..." said Drew

"Oh..." said May looking down and removing her hands from Drew's grip.

"May please look at me..." said Drew

"Alright so..." said May

"I want to stop our fake relationship and you know take it to the next level..." said Drew

"Huh! If that means having sex with you in a fake relationship, then I'm out!" yelled May

"No no no that's not what I meant! I want to start dating you! I've grown towards you while we were faking! I want to be your boyfriend!" yelled Drew

May stood there in shock the boy who she has had a crush on since she was little wanted to be her boyfriend. It was like all her dreams were becoming true.

"I'm sorry I blurted it all out I wasn't thinking..." said Drew who was blushing

"Well... I have a gesture that I want to show you..." said May she pulled Drew into a big hug and squeezed the life out of him.

"So I see... you just want me as a friend..." said Drew sadly

"For now..." said May slyly

 **Author notes: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile again... Ever since I got back from New York I have been swamped with homework. It's a miracle that I was able to get this chapter finished.**

 **Anyway I have a question. I never expect Sinnoh Regional High to as successful as it is so I wanted to ask you as the reader. What do you like the most about this fic and what made you click on this fic in the first place?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Notes: Wow it has been awhile since I have updated huh. Well I hope this is a good enough reason, when I got back from my trip from NYC the homework I had was brutal. After that I had a heart attack during work so I was hospitalized for a good amount of time. Then to top it all off my girlfriend got really sick so... I was really busy.**

Dawn woke up and looked around her room. She felt a good amount of weight on her stomach she looked down to see Paul asleep.

"He's really cute when he sleeps like that!" she thought

"Dawn?..." whispered Paul "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah... What happened?" asked Dawn

"Sniff... I... I'm so glad..." cried Paul as he dug his face into Dawn's stomach

"Paul what happened your crying?..." whispered Dawn

"Well when I handed you your bowl of soup. You took one sip and then you passed out. You lost your pulse... the hot soup poured all over you... I took care of you and I'm just glad it worked..." said Paul

"Paul?" said Dawn

"Yes..." said Paul

"Come over here please..." said Dawn. Paul came in towards to Dawn. Just then Dawn grabbed Paul's head and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss

"Mmmm... Dawn..." whispered Paul

"It's alright let's go for a walk..." said Dawn

"Can you even walk?" asked Paul

"Well there's only one way to find out" said Dawn she felt stronger than ever before she put one foot in front of the other proving that she could walk just fine.

At the Police Station

"If only we could catch Ursula in the act we could send her to court!" yelled Red

"I know I know, but currently we have no evidence Serena Mayuki is perfectly fine... And the supposed eye witnesses have no more memory of the event except for your son." said an Officer

Meanwhile with Ursula

"The plan is almost complete... It's almost time to get my revenge on Dawn... She took Paul away from me now it's pay back time..." said Ursula

"Hey don't forget about me! I also want revenge he broke my good arm!" yelled Calem

"I know don't worry we'll both get our revenge..." whispered Ursula

"just a few more days right?" asked Calem

"yup..." said Ursula

 **The next day**

Calem was on the sidewalk beside Ursula. She looked at him and noticed the evil grin on his face which she found oddly attractive. She could see that he had the eye of a Pyroar as he looked forward to the plan.

"Milady would you like to go on a date with me?" asked Calem

"Huh!?... I don't know if I'm ready..." said Ursula

"I said! Can you stop staring at me its creepy as hell!" yelled Calem

"Huh... oh sorry..." said Ursula

"Remember keep our goal on track... As handsome as I appear you must keep focused." said Calem

"Oh yeah then why aren't you attracted to my infinite beauty?" puffed Ursula

"Because I don't date cheap washboards" puffed Calem

Ursula raised her hand as she took a swing at Calem. Calem skillfully ducked under the slap feeling the wind as her hand passed by him.

"Ha ha your too slow!" laughed Calem

"Oh come on don't ad a sonic reference into this story! We already have a sword art online abridge reference!" yelled Ursula

"Hush hush your breaking the fourth wall you're not suppose to do that..." whispered Calem

"I'll do what ever I want to do!" yelled Ursula

Ash and Serena were at the super market to pick up some supplies for Ash. The just needed a few vegetables some meat and a few drinks ranging from Oran berry juice all the way to miracle seed beer for Ash's dad of course.

It took them about an hour to get all the supplies that they needed the only thing left on the list was the meat.

"Ash is this it?" asked Serena

"Uh... I think my dad wanted this kind..." said Ash

"But this one is on sale, plus it's the cheaper verity..." said Serena

Suddenly Ash felt something hit his leg he looked down to see a small little kid. The little kid looked up at Ash and simply smiled which Ash did in return.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" said a Lady who looked to be within her late 20's "My son can be so careless..."

"Mommy can we visit daddy's work after?" said the little boy excitedly.

"Sure we can" said the lady as she walked away.

The word Mommy rang in Ash's mind as he just stood there in shock.

"Mom... Mom... where's my mom..." mumbled Ash

"Ash?" said Serena as she put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder

"Serena... where's... my... mom... I-I-I always go shopping with her... where is she..." said Ash

"Ash I think you need to sit down for a moment..." said Serena noticing that her boyfriend's mental state was slowly breaking down.

"I'll sit down when I see her face..." said Ash as the tears started forming. His breathing becoming irregular. His heart rate increasing. He put his hands over his ears as he could hear the faint sound of his mother's last dying breaths. Ash dropped down onto his knees, by this point he had completely broken down.

Serena and Ash didn't have their phones on them. Serena had to think quick.

"Some one call 911 my boyfriend is having a mental break down!" yelled Serena

 **On the school roof**

"Wow isn't the sunset beautiful..." said Paul

"Yeah it really is..." said Miette as she blushed "are you sure Dawn won't get mad?"

"She almost passed out walking out of her house, so I just put her in her bed. Plus, I didn't want to watch this sunset alone. I didn't steal these keys for nothing." said Paul

The cool crisp wind felt nice as it blew past Miette and Paul. Miette feeling emotions she hasn't felt since broke up with Ash. She looked over and noticed how attractive Paul was. His serious expression his bad boy talk. In a way he was a more understanding version of Calem.

Miette looked over at Paul once more. She tugged on his arm. Paul looked over to Miette as she looked up at Paul.

"What is it?" asked Paul

"Kiss me..." said Miette she paused "Kiss me before I change my mind..."

"Miette what are you talking about I have a girl friend..." said Paul as he blushed "I'm sorry if this displeases you, but I'm in love with Da-"

Miette just leaned forward and kissed Paul. Miette's lips where like clouds upon Paul's own lips. Paul knew that this was wrong but there was something about Miette's lips and his own rebellious nature that made him want to keep going.

 **At Dawn's house**

Dawn sat there looking up at her room just wondering what Paul was doing right now. She lay there hopping that she could recover faster and return to her loyal boyfriend.

 **Author Notes: Homework is still brutal so don't expect a fast update anyway please leave a review it really helps out thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Notes: Sorry for the late update I tried to finish this as fast as possible. Thank you for all the reviews I received on Chapter 20 it means a lot even if they are just simple.**

 **There were murmurs and whispers down by the meat section. People just stood there as they watch a raven haired boy kneel down with his hands over his ears. He had tears streaming down like a waterfall.**

"Serena... please take me home I need to go home..." whimpered Ash

"What about the groceries?" asked Serena

"We'll pay for them... then after that I-I-I need to go home..." said Ash quietly

 **At Ash's house**

"Serena... what's wrong with me? I thought the pain had gone away, but..." said Ash

Serena cut him off "Ash the pain never truly goes away when you loose a loved one."

"I wish it did though..." said Ash looking down at a picture of his mom.

"That's a wish that shouldn't come true... If you truly forgot about the pain then what meaning did that person's death have..." said Serena "You must accept loss and try to go forward..."

"Easy for you to say... when have you lost something..." said Ash

"I've lost a lot actually... one of them being my mom and dad..." said Serena

"Huh... you still have your mom..." said Ash looking at his forever companion

"Yeah... but she's only my step mom... My dad disowned my when I wasn't growing up to his expectations... He also threw away my step mom because he didn't love her the same..." said Ash

"But you seem so calm all the time... how did you loose the pain?" asked Ash

"I didn't loose it... I just accepted the pain and moved forward." said Serena with tears in her eyes.

 **On the school roof**

Paul pulled away from Miette horrified at what he had done. He looked in front of him and saw a girl with no regrets as she looked him in the eye and blushed.

"Miette this is wrong we shouldn't do this..." said Paul

"Come on Dawn won't find out..." said Miette

"Yes she will, because I'll tell her what I've done!" yelled Paul "Even though I may seem like a bad boy to everyone... In Dawn's eyes I'm a hero... I won't allow you to steal me away from the person I love!"

"cough cough... Do you really mean that?..." said a voice by the door

"Dawn?" said Miette

"Dawn what in the hell are you doing here?" said Paul as he walked over the support her. "You should be in bed! If you got hurt, I don't know what I would have done..."

"Please Paul if you want to be with her save the cheesy lines with me..." said Dawn

"What are you talking about?" said Paul with worry in his heart

"I saw the kiss... you didn't hold back... Am I not good enough for you..." said Dawn as she begun to cry

"No you're the only one I want to be with!" yelled Paul

"Stop tell me lies! cough... cough... You didn't hold back on that kiss... Do mean anything to you!" yelled Dawn

"Yes you mean everything to me!" yelled Paul

"So tell me why did you kiss her? huh..." yelled Dawn

"Um... uh..." whispered Paul

"That's what I thought... Paul we are through... I don't love you anymore! I thought you could be loyal, but I was wrong about you this whole time." said Dawn as she escaped Paul's grasp as she ran down the stairs the best she could

"Wait come back!" yelled Paul

"Get away from me!" yelled Dawn

Dawn ran away from Paul. Sadness drove her farther and farther away from the school. Her running turned into walking which then turned into a weak limp. Her vision was blurring getting fuzzier. She heard a loud honk then everything went black.

 **The Next Day**

Ash was sitting in bed as he had his hand on his forehead. He looked up to his roof as he could still feel the tears behind his eyes. Serena was to his right a comforting sign that brought him ease.

"Serena I don't know what happened I just lost control." said Ash

"It's fine now you can just stay home." said Serena

"Alright as long as it's with you..." said Ash as his eyes became very heavy.

Ash woke up from his slumber to see his room was empty. He looked out his window to see the foggiest weather he has seen in years. He put his foot on the floor to feel something wet and warm. Ash looked down in horror as he saw Serena cut up bleeding everywhere.

"Serena!" yelled Ash

"Ash!... Ash!... Wake up!"

Ash's eyes shot open to find that he was in his room. Serena to his side. She had a look of discomfort.

"Huh..." said Ash

"It seems that you had a nightmare... Ash... That's why I'm here to end it..." said Serena as she pulled out a knife.

"Good bye my love..."

"Aaaaagggghhhhhhh!" Yelled Ash as he finally woke up from his horrible nightmare. "Holy crap... I seriously hope that this isn't foreshadowing or anything..."

 **At Misty's House**

"So I have a question for you! Gary what do you plan to do after school is done and all?" said Misty

"Well I plan to help my grandpa with his field of research." said Gary "What do you plan on doing after school?"

"Well I want to become a Kanto Water Pokémon specialist." said Misty

"What happened to becoming a gym leader?" asked Gary

"Oh well... I don't know my interests have changed..." said Misty "The real reason is because of you..." she thought

"Why limit yourself to Kanto you're starting to sound like a

Gen. 1'er" said Gary

"Well I just want to know my home Pokémon the best!" said Misty cheerfully "The thing is... What are we going to do after school?..."

"Huh what do you mean by that" said Gary

"You know about our relationship... I'm going to move back home to Kanto and I'm going to have to stay there. You're lucky since you're going to become a professor you get to travel around the world." said Misty "You won't have time for me..."

"Don't say stuff like that!... I'm scarred too about the future, but if you keep your mind on how scary the future is your goals for the future become nightmares and the path becomes foggy. That's why you think about the future and use defog to clear your path and your future." said Gary

 **Author Notes: Homework is a pain the butt so I'll try to work extra hard on that so I have more time for this.**

 **This is very Important so I would love all of your cooperation. When this story is done would you like a epilogue of all the Characters of how they end up in adulthood. BTW Sinnoh Regional high is almost ending...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Notes: Sorry for the late update. I was busy with a few personal things that I had to do. I also hope all of you had a great Christmas and a happy new year.**

Dawn ran away from the pain. Her eyes becoming blurry and her vision slowly fading away. The tears ran down her soft cheek. She could taste the salt of her burning tears. All she thought about was that Paul didn't love her the thought alone made her heart ache with sorrow. She didn't care anymore what happened to her the only person she truly fell in love with was now gone. There was a loud honk and everything went black.

"Hey we need you alive for the plan!" yelled a serious voice

"Who is this... who pulled me back... everything is so fuzzy..." Dawn thought. There was yelling between two people. The screams and swears began to just fade away in hazy state.

"Calem quickly use your Audino! Make it use heal pulse!"

"Alright Ursula fine but we'll use it at the base of operations."

"No quickly we have to use it now or else the plan will not work!"

"Fine..." Calem said in annoyance

The room was blurry and Dawn's body stung. Although her body stung her weakness was gone. She could breath just fine as if she was taking in the sweetest fresh air. The room she was in felt hot and she could here whispers in the room. Her conciseness slowly started to comeback. The whispers slowly turned into yells and curses.

"Huh where am I...?" Dawn looked around her too find herself in a big room with a concrete floor. The air was damp and cold the room had no soul to it.

"Well it looks like your awake!" Laughed Ursula "We needed you alive and well so we could make you suffer!"

A loud whoosh of air echoed through the room. As Dawn looked to her right horrified to see a flaming torch as it waved around in the air. Calem with a very dark look in his eyes almost as if they were blank voids of emotion pulled up a rod of metal towards the torch. The rod of metal only after a few seconds of contact with the flame turned the cold metal into a red hot object.

"Guess what Dawn?" said Ursula with a massive grin

Dawn had fear in her eyes as she looked at Ursula and grin. She looked at Calem with pleading eyes but the words couldn't leave her tongue. She was afraid of the situation she was in. She needed Paul by her side. Then she remembered that Paul had kissed Miette and tears began pouring down her face.

"Looks like someone is scared! Calem go on please proceed with the plan." Ursula said

Calem walked closer and closer to Dawn, his smile slowly turned into a frown of regret as he looked at the pleading girl. He started to hesitate stepping back putting the hot metal rod at his side.

"Don't you dare disobey me! Now hit her with the metal rod already!" Ursula yelled at the top of her lungs.

Calem began to walk closer, but when he got another look at Dawn's pleading eyes. He hesitated again. Ursula was yelling at him telling him what to do. He would not listen to her, but the power she had over him was too much to resist at the moment.

"Dawn I'm sorry..." Calem said quietly as the tears began pouring down his face. He began to hit Dawn as hard is he could with the hot end of the metal rod. He could smell the burning flesh of Dawn's skin. It burned his eyes. The screams of pain were horrifying.

"Please stop Calem! It hurts... It hurts... so... much..." The burning pain from Calem's attacks were unbearable. Her burning flesh each hit hurt so much on their own, but the burns were awful. The constant pain gripped Dawn's body she was a slave to the pain her only option was to beg for mercy. Tied down and hit hard with a metal rod was heart breaking.

 **Meanwhile with Paul**

Paul looked everywhere for Dawn. He was desperate wasting all of the energy he had left looking for Dawn. He knew it was stupid to look so desperately for a girl, but that girl was special to him. It was the first girl to ever see him as a hero and not as just some bad boy who breaks the rules. Dawn had made him change for the better he wasn't going to let an amazing girl like her fade away from his sight. He wanted a day where he could just sit on a cliff side and look onwards at a beautiful sunset with the girl he loved.

"Damn where in the hell is she..." Paul said as his breath started to fade. "I... I... need to find her... Dawn is sick her body is weak... I need to find her before she gets hurt..."

Paul ran into the local police station to find that the entire place was busy. Cops were running around with tons of paper work in their hands. Paul saw Ash's father running around with files yelling out "We finally have a lead on the Ursula case!"

"Mr. Ketchum please I need your help with something!" Paul said desperately

Red looked at the teenager and put his files down and led Paul over to a small table to talk. "So young man your Ash's friend right?"

"Yes sir... I need you to track my friend's phone she could be in great danger... I know this sounds extremely bizarre, but my friend Dawn ran off. She's sick right now she can barely walk and now I have no idea where she went..." Paul said with a tear in his eye

"Paul how important is this girl to you?" Red asked

"Very important... she means everything to me as cheesy as it sounds..."

"Is this a case of love?"

"What!? No! I don't love her I just happen to enjoy her company that's all!" Paul yelled as his cheeks flushed a wonderful shade of red.

"Ok sure if it's for love I will take on your case, but first do you know anything about this girl?" asked Red as he held up a picture of Ursula.

"Is that Ursula?" Paul said with curiosity

"Yeah that's her... Now do you know anything about her?" Red asked in a more serious tone.

"Well she is my ex-girlfriend and I know that she will get really jealous..." Paul said quietly

"Oh I see... Well the case I'm on right now might concern you too. Well Dawn has darkish blue hair is that correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Well one of our cops saw Ursula drag away a girl with darkish blue hair and we think that it might be Dawn who got dragged away... Now we can never find Ursula on her own she is always accompanied with a few friends. Of course we've tried to track her phone but that girl is clear trying to cover up her tracks as she some how switches phones every month."

"How about you track Dawn's phone?" Paul said quickly

"We are doing it right now... It takes awhile though if the person is far away and it is taking awhile." Red said

"Hey Red we've got the location on Dawn's phone were sending you the location." A blip went on Red's phone. He looked at the simple map on his phone and recognized the area.

"Hey Paul, Dawn is at an old abandoned warehouse this warehouse is about a one hour drive from here." Red said with a serious face

"Well how the hell did she get all the way over there?" Paul said in confusion

"My best guess is that someone used a psychic type that knew teleport... even though teleport isn't instant they would have gotten there in 30 seconds making the trip completely possible. We don't have a lot of time to waste! The Serena Mayuki case was very severe I just hope that Dawn is ok. I'm certain she must be in danger right now." Red said

"Well come on let's get over there as fast as we can!" Paul yelled

 **Author Notes: Oh man I didn't know I haven't posted a chapter in a whole year! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter see ya in the next one. The next update will be on 01/08/16**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Notes: Well here it is just like I promised January 8th 2016 Hope you enjoy. BTW this chapter is very dark. Please read with caution I mean it! This chapter is very Dark! I cannot express this enough this Chapter gets very Dark! You have been warned.**

Dawn could smell her own burning flesh and feel the stinging sensation from her severe burns. The pain was unbearable that she just wanted to die right there. Ursula had the laugh of a murderer while Calem stood above her with tears down his face. Calem had cold heartless eyes that seemed to have no soul, but his tears showed regret. Not any regret a painful one almost as if he didn't want any part of this.

"Why?... Why?... Why am I even doing this..." Calem thought. "I can't control my body from hurting Dawn... I don't remember how this started... Ursula told me we were just going to draw on her face... How did it come to this... After I... no we dragged her away I don't remember anything..."

"Calem... why are you hurting me?... please stop..." Dawn whimpered with the little strength she had left. "If you have any regret please stop this right now! What would your friends think of you right now!" she yelled

"Friends... Friends... Friends..." The word rung inside of Calem's head then he suddenly collapsed with the metal rod falling away from both of them.

"Wow I'm impressed you managed to get lucky and say Calem's release word... good job... That's too bad now I'll have to get my hands dirty." said Ursula with a massive grin as she grabbed a knife from a nearby table. "It's a good thing your tied up to that chair or this could get quite messy..."

"Ursula please don't!" Dawn yelled pleading for her life.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you... you're going to do it yourself..." Ursula released Hypno from its Pokeball "Ok Hypno please put this girl in a semi hypnotic trance for me..."

The big Pokemon waved its hands in the air and sent out pulses of psychic energy. As the waves passed through Dawn. It felt as if someone was putting their hands all over her body. Starting at her toes all the way up to her head. The feeling was slow almost as if some hungry man was trying her out.

"Now your mind should be fully conscious but your body is completely in my control..." Ursula laughed "Now stay still..." Ursula began to untie Dawn's ropes

Dawn could feel the ropes getting looser she tried to move, but her body wouldn't move. She tried again but it was no use her body was stuck no matter how hard she tried to move. "What did you do to me!"

"I told you your body is mine, but your mind is still active..." Ursula held the knife in front her "Now take the knife" Dawn's arm lifted up and took the knife away from Ursula.

"Ok now is my chance..." Dawn thought she tried to move her arm but it wouldn't work. "Huh what's going on... I can't move my arm..." Dawn started to sweat she begun to panic

"Don't even try your body is in my control, now I what I want you to do is cut your hair! Paul won't love you if you're ugly!" Ursula laughed

Dawn's arm shot up she took the knife and held it up to her long beautiful hair. She pulled on her own hair and began to cut it with the knife. Her hair was falling all over her and the floor.

"Why am I doing this... My beautiful hair the hair that I've cared for so long... "

"Ha perfect now walk over to that table and pick up that hammer..."

"Why... what are you going to make me do! Please I don't want anymore pain!" As Dawn walked over to the table she could feel the wind brush up against her scalp. Tears formed in her eyes.

"What crying already! How about instead of picking up that hammer take off all your clothes!"

Dawn did exactly what Ursula had said. She didn't want to but she couldn't control her own body. Dawn was now all bare skin she was cold embarrassed of her situation right now she felt like she didn't own herself. Dawn felt she had her freedom ripped away from her.

Ursula picked up Dawn's phone and took a picture of Dawn. "You see this I'm sending this picture to everyone in your contacts! You stay there!"

"Please stop! My parents will see that all my friends will too!" Dawn was now crying her tears ran all the way down her body.

"Ok well that has been sent also put back on your clothes..." Once Dawn was once again fully clothed Ursula took one good look at Dawn "Let's see you're now an ugly girl with no hair and dozens of burn marks all over your body... How can I make you look worse..."

 **Meanwhile with Red**

The wind was blowing into Paul's face so fast it got really hard to breath. Every time he tried to take air into his lungs his lungs filled up too quickly making him shot of breath. The ride itself was bumpy and not very comfortable. The skin on his face he could feel it pulling back. But at least it was faster than a car.

"How are you holding up Paul!" Red yelled over the wind

"I'm alright!" Paul said as he begun to cough

"Sorry my Chariard isn't exactly built for comfort!" Red yelled over the wind that was blowing over his face. "It won't take much longer we have almost 15 more minutes!"

 **With Dawn**

Dawn stood there in front of Ursula embarrassed humiliated upset. She wanted to die the pain was too much. She was stripped of her clothes which was then shown to everyone in her contacts. She had burns of unimaginable pain while on top of the worst bruises imaginable. Her long beautiful hair was gone on the floor and brunt. Ursula was pulling her strings and she couldn't do a thing about it.

"Alright now Dawn pick up that hammer over there on that table!" Ursula grew a big grin as an idea popped into her mind.

Dawn walked over to the table and picked it up. Her heart was filled with fear and sorrow she took a good look at the hammer, and immediately became scared of what Ursula was thinking.

"Now I want you to take that hammer and slowly break your own legs!" Ursula laughed

Dawn having no control over what her body did she picked up the hammer and gripped it well. She slowly lifted her hand above her legs. Her arm hesitated as the tears began to fill up her eyes. Her last tear dropped as the hammer came down. Massive pain shot through the muscles the bones and the nerves of the point of impact. What it left was a big black bruise, her leg wasn't broken with just one blow. She lifted the hammer back up and slammed it into her leg once again. The blow hurt two times more than the last one. Dawn could hear the crunching of her bones as they squished up against each other.

"Ahhhh!" Dawn screamed from the unbearable stinging burning pain that came from the second hit. "Please body don't listen to Ursula I don't want anymore pain" Dawn whimpered

Those were some last words as her arm hit her leg as hard as it could breaking the bone instantly.

Suddenly there was a loud boom at the wall. The wall had been broken down with a powerful attack leaving dust and ruble around the area. Standing there were two individuals one with a large Charizard to his right while the other had his fists in the air.

 **Meanwhile with Ash and Serena**

Ash was above Serena on top of his bed looking down at her pretty blushing face. His cheeks were flushed too as they both stared into each other's eyes.

"Ash..." Serena said

"Yes... Serena?"

"Please be careful... I've never done this before..." Serena said out of embarrassment as she looked away.

"I'll be as gentle as I can... Trust me this is my first time as well..." Ash said as his cheeks flushed an even more pink shade. "Although my dad is taking awhile I wonder where he is?"

"I don't know... but at least we can do this now without an interruption..." Serena said

Ash gently stroked his hand against Serena's soft cheek. She squirmed a little pulling back. Away from Ash's gentle touch.

"Did... did I do something wrong?" Ash said with worry

"No... no... it's just that... I guess I'm not ready... yet..." Serena said as she looked away.

"Well if you're not ready then we should probably stop." Ash said as he got off of Serena and lay at her side. This relieved Serena's nerves as she was simply content with holding Ash's hand. Ash looked over at Serena and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, he could see that she wanted more and decided to make his move.

"Serena..." Ash said quietly

"Yes... Ash... what is it?" Serena said with a yawn.

"Goodnight..." Seeing upon that Serena was sleepy he gave Serena a kiss on the forehead as they both drifted into sleep, holding each other dear and near.

 **Author Notes: Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter I've been trying to improve my writing skills. Also I know this is probably too late for this, but I've been getting complaints from a few people saying that they don't want the other shippings in this fic. Sorry to tell you this but I never planned for "Sinnoh Regional High" to be an Amourshipping exclusive fic. It was always meant to be a mixed shipping fic. Kind of like a another fic called "My Jerk of a Crush" by Wolfsnivy700 It's a great fic you should check out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Notes: Wow sorry for not posting in a long time exam week has been killer and my computer science class is getting really difficult! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Paul had his fists in the air while Red had his Charizard at his side as it let out a mighty roar that shot flames into the air. Ursula looked to her left and instantly felt fear knowing that she had been caught. Then the thought instantly came into her mind as she looked over to Dawn who had tears of joy in her eyes as soon as she saw Paul. Ursula gained a huge smile as she began to raise her voice.

"Dawn pick up that gun on the table and shoot Paul for me..."

Dawn having no control of her body walked over to the table which had a small pistol placed on top. Tears starting falling down her entire face as she picked up the gun. "Please stop... I don't want to do this anymore..." Dawn wasn't about to give up though with all of her might she gripped the gun and pointed it towards Ursula instead.

"Do you dare go against me? I have control over you! How are you even moving on your own?" Ursula said in utter shock.

"Miss Hikari! Please put the gun down now!" Red yelled towards the young girl.

 **Meanwhile with Gary**

Gary was on his way to Misty's house, she didn't sound too happy so he just hoped everything was going to be alright. He picked up some of Misty's favorite candy on the way as he knew that it would cheer her up if she was upset.

Misty looked outside at the clear night sky looking at the stars and the bright vibrant moon. She looked at the pretty moon as tears began to run down her face as she put her hand over her stomach. She coughed and sniffled a bit. Suddenly her front door opened up. Standing there was her boyfriend Gary, but she wasn't exactly happy to see him. Gary looked at his girlfriend Misty, she was an amazing girl. She had all the qualities that he could ever wish for.

"Misty? Are you alright?" Gary asked as he saw tears in Misty's eyes. She didn't answer back. He sat beside his girlfriend and her a comforting warm hug, but she didn't return the favor. "Misty? I can tell you're upset, can you please tell me what's going on?" Gary put the candy down on a nearby coffee table.

Just then Misty started cry, her tears ran down her soft cheeks and landed into her lap.

"Misty... what ever it is we'll get through it together!" Gary said with determination, but that alone couldn't prepare him for what Misty was about to say.

"Gary... sniff... I'm... I'm..." Misty said but was cut off short

"Please Misty... there's no need to rush take in a deep breath to calm yourself... please..."

Misty took in a small breath to collect her emotions. She looked her boyfriend in the eyes and said in a very serious tone "Gary... I'm... Pregnant..."

 **At Serena's apartment**

"Ok so now you need to add 1/2 a cup of flour and 1 egg, Also add in 1tbs of salt!" Serena told Ash very strictly

"Why is baking so complicated!" Ash said as he looked the recipe for Oran berry cookies.

"Ash you're going to have to learn how to cook if you want to be married in the future!" Serena yelled at him.

"Yeah but can't we just buy cookies from the store?"

"Non sense I won't have my kids eating store bought junk!" Serena yelled

 **1hour later**

"Well let's see the final product!" Serena said excitedly she carefully pulled the tray out of the oven to reveal her cookies that she made. They were beautiful a lovely golden colour with patches of blue on them. Then she carefully took out Ash's tray too reveal cookies that were very black, and didn't smell too great.

"Uh... well your cookies kind of look edible..." Serena said as she looked at the charred cookies.

"Well... ha ha ha ha, baking ins't exactly my thing..." Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head .

"Well my mom always said 'if you make it you at least have to try one' or at least I think that's what she always said"

Ash looked down at his burnt cookies and picked one up. He opened up his mouth and took a big bite almost devouring the entire thing. "Huh... it's actually pretty good!" Ash said happily as he began eating his burnt cookies one by one.

"Really? let me try one..." Serena quickly said as she picked up Ash's burnt cookie. She took a good look at. "This can't really be edible... it's burnt all around, but Ash seems to be enjoying them..." Serena thought

She took a tiny bite of the cookie and it was bitter from all the char. Serena gagged at how bitter that cookies was. Then she looked over at Ash who was still shoving all of his cookies into his mouth. Serena thought she was crazy for trying this but she took a massive bite out of Ash's burnt cookie. Suddenly the cookie bursted into tons of flavour. She looked inside and saw tons of Oran berries.

"Huh... Ash may have just made a beautiful accident" Serena thought to herself, and blushed at the same time thinking to herself "Ash is so perfect..."

 **At Misty's house**

"What!?" Gary screamed in utter shock. "But... we only did it one time... when did this happen?"

"Well... after the night you came over... a week passed and I was always hungry... I went to the doctor to find out what was happening with me... He ran a few tests and found out I was pregnant..."

"Oh my god... I'm seriously not ready for this..." Gary said as he ran all the way to the washroom and proceeded to throw up anything that was in his stomach. "What am I gonna do! I'll have to start working early!"

Misty stood by the doorway and could only hear the her desperate boyfriend vomiting, as well as his heavy breathing. "Gary are you alright?..."

"Give... me... a... second..." Gary was in his own thoughts. He ran many scenarios in his head. "What if Misty got an abortion, no no no that won't do! Misty is seriously against it! This is my mistake... I have to live with it now..." Gary got up from the toilet and gargled some water and mouth wash. He walked out of the washroom and gave Misty a cold dead stare that pierced her soul.

The energy in the air was tense and stressful as Gary would not let up his stare. He slowly lifted up his hand and clenched it into a fist.

 **Author notes: Oh no! What's going to happen to Misty! Or what's going to happen with Paul and Dawn! Also thanks for reading and review it really inspires me to write more! Also there is an extra story on my account that I wrote on what happens the rest of the night with Ash and Serena! ("Ash! Please clean that up!" - That's the name of the extra story)**


	25. Author Notes

So a lot of people have been wondering where is the next chapter for Sinnoh Regional High 2

So I'm about to tell on whats happening with this fic. But first I should probably tell you how this fic started. It was when I was searching through that I was looking for an amazing romantic cliche story. Although I searched for a really long time I couldn't find a decent one or at least one that I liked.

So I came up with the brilliant Idea that was to write my own fic as a kind of challenge. This was the start of Sinnoh Regional High 1. When I originally wrote the fic the first chapter got 2000 views within the first day and I instantly knew that I had something going that could work. So I worked like a madman on the chapters pumping almost 2 chapters a day! But this kinda destroyed my personal life as well as my health.

So some time passed by and bam! Sinnoh Regional High 2 was born! I was originally blown away by how many favs and follows I got as well as reviews. The amount of views also blew me away! So again I started pumping out chapters at a very fast rate. But then something terrible happened. My laptop crashed and I forgot to back up my save deleting all of my data that I worked on so hard. In that crash I lost about 16 chapters so I had to build up everything from scratch. That includes the dialogue as well as the planning same with the entire outline of the story.

About that time exams hit me pretty hard as well as tests. Then I went down to NYC for a family trip with my girlfriend slowing down the work even top of that I got hit with tons of homework. But after all that I uploaded the next chapter, but I was devastated at how little views I got it really put the nail in the coffin for me.

I can't remember which chapter it was because it's acumulated more views, but I remember from having 2000-3000 views a chapter reduced to 12-20 views. I thought this was just a fluke so I updated the fic again and got even less views from around 5-9 views.

At this point I just kinda lost the will to update and as of now I plan to no longer update

Sinnoh Regional High 2. So sorry to those who have enjoyed the series and took the time out of their days to read it. I can't thank you enough without out your support I found something that I love to do. You guys also helped me find a massive community that I can interact and talk with.

Now before you leave I just want to say one more thing regarding Sinnoh Regional High 2.

 **I will post the very last chapter in the next update. The next chapter will be posted on March 14th or March 17th. So I guess I'll see you there. The prologue will no longer happen.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Author Notes: Well hello everyone! I bet you weren't expecting an update sooo soon! Well basically I've given this fic to an amazing writer that will finish it for me. So this is the chapter he wrote and I hope you all enjoy it!**

 ***With dawn***

Dawn was pointing the gun towards Ursula

"Miss dawn, please put the gun down!" red yelled

"I can't, she is controlling me!" dawn said

"Hypno, come on out and use hypnosis to make dawn hit Paul with the gun" Ursula said

"No, please" dawn screamed in terror. She tried to resist but it was futile, and she hit Paul with the gun. The hit made Paul fall to the ground hard.

"Noooo!" dawn yelled as tears welled up.

*With ash and Serena*

Ash and Serena woke up, Serena was on the floor and Ash on the bed, they both were... naked?

"Hey Serena" Ash said as he yawned.

"Hey Ash" Serena said as she yawned as well.

"Yesterday was fun" Serena said shyly when she remembered what happened yesterday

"It sure was" Ash said shyly too

"Did you open the door Serena?" Ash asked

"No..." Serena said

"Then who did..." Ash said

"Do you think... my mom saw us?" Serena said

"Oh no" Ash said

They both wore their clothes and cleaned the bed and went outside. They both felt shivers down their spine as they saw Grace.

"Come here you two" Grace said with a disappointed face

"Mom, it's not what you think" Serena said

"It is, I feared this would happen" Grace said as she put her hand on her forehead.

"Mom, I swear it was my idea, we were cleaning and we were dirty so we decided each one of us will take a bath, I suggested that we go together, and we went a little far" Serena said

"A little, A LITTLE, I thought that Ash was bad, and that he would take advantage of you, but I didn't expect you Serena to do it!" Grace yelled

"Mom, we're teenagers and we're in a relationship, that's how we think! We had to do it sooner or later, I really love ash... and I want to be with him forever... what would you do if you were in my place!" Serena said passionately

"Yeah" Ash said as he backed up his girlfriend.

Grace thought for a moment, she remembered something.

"I.. I understand, I did this with your father at the very same age you are now" Grace said, Serena gasped from surprise

"OK Serena, I'll forgive you, but don't do that again, at least not until you are a little older" Grace said

"OK" Serena said, almost annoyed and wrapped her arms on ash's arm

 ***With Misty and Gary***

Gary was working and cleaning and buying clothes for his upcoming child.

"Gary, stop, you are overreacting" Misty said and place her hands on Gary's shoulders

"But we have to be ready for the baby" Gary said

"Please, you have been working hard, I hardly get to spend time with you like that, we'll be fine" Misty said as she hugged him from behind.

Gary stared at her and looked into her beautiful eyes. He saw kindness and understanding the look he couldn't refuse.

"You are right" Gary said and pulled her into a soft gentle kiss. Misty melted in Gary's arms and just enjoyed the moment.

 ***With May***

May was sitting on the bed, she remembered drew's confession, only one question crossed her mind "do I love drew?" May thought

 **Author Notes: Did you like did you hate idk why don't you tell "Pokemonmeat" he's the person who wrote this so you can leave a review, but it might be more beneficial if you pm him about how he did. Thank Pokemonmeat because he is the one who's going to finish this fic!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Author Notes: Hey Jpr123 talking here! So how did you like the new chapter please leave a review as I only fix the grammar mistakes! So make sure you address your reviews and criticism to "Pokemonmeat" as he is the one who going to writing all of the next upcoming chapters.**

"Noooo" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs

"Hypno, use teleport to get us out of here now!" Ursula yelled

"Wait!" Red yelled but unfortunately it was too late, she was gone.

"Dawn, I might not survive, but I want you to know that I love you, not Miette" Paul said weakly as he slowly closed his eyes. The last image he saw was Dawn above him. It was blurry and unclear, but he was happy he got to say that he loved Dawn and not Miette.

"Paul?" Dawn said with tears streaming down her face.

"Charazard, quick, take Paul to the hospital" Red said

Charazard obeyed Red as it put Paul on the back of its body. Red had called for a helicopter which would bring Dawn over.

When they arrived, Dawn rushed to Paul's room, she found him on a bed unconscious or even dead with doctors surrounding him. The room was busy and doctors were carrying wads of cotton and needles.

"Paul!" Dawn said and ran to him and buried her head on his chest and said "please be ok... please be ok for me..."

*With Ash and Serena*

Ash and Serena were sitting on the couch next to each other, Serena had her head on his shoulder and ash had his arm around Serena's shoulder, they were watching TV

"TV is boring these days" Serena said

"Yeah, but I have surprise for you" Ash said

"Surprise?" Serena asked

"Yeah, I invited all our friends over, this is going to be fun" Ash said

"Yeah" Serena said with a huge smile on her face

DING DING

They heard the door bell ring

"Great, one of our friends arrived" Ash said as he swung open the door

Serena couldn't believe who it was! A familiar blue haired girl with an orange bow.

"Long time no seen Serena" Miette said

"It's Miette" Serena said "you invited her!?"

"What's wrong Serena, we used to be best friends, aren't you happy to see me" Miette said kindly

"Yeah... sure..." Serena said weakly and turned back slightly

"Miette, can I speak with Serena for just a moment, you stay here" Ash said

"Ok" Miette said

Ash dragged Serena to the balcony, "what's wrong?" Ash asked

"Ash, aren't you mad at her for what she did!" Serena said

"Well I was but not any more, plus I have my little Serena with me now, I couldn't ask for more" ash said and wrapped one arm around Serena's shoulder

"Thanks" Serena said

"So I think we can at least be friends with her" ash said

"I will try, it's just that I always thought of her as my best friend, but when you and her became together I was devastated the from now on I do didn't think of her as a friend, but as a stealing girl" Serena said

"Serena, please try to be friends with her again" ash said

"I will try for you" Serena said said and gave ash a peck on the cheek

They returned to the living room

"Ash, I have good news for you" Miette said

"What?" Ash asked

"You are a single now right?" Miette asked

Serena started to get nervous

"No, Serena is my girlfriend now" Ash said and wrapped one arm around Serena's shoulder. He also gave out a big grin.

"Oh, it's just that... remember the night when we... well you, I was drunk and I thought Calem was you so that's what I did it back then, you truly misunderstood me" Miette said sincerely

Ash's eyes widened

"So, what do you want?" Ash asked

"I thought we can be back together..." Miette said

Serena's eyes welt up as she could feel the tear building up.

"Miette, I love Serena, I can't break up with her for you, I love her" Ash said "Wow that sounded really cliche..." Ash thought

"But you love me too, don't you?" Miette asked

"No, maybe I thought I did back then but when I realized it, I never really loved you more than a friend" Ash said

Serena suddenly pulled ash to a hug and said "who is my big guy, tell me it's you" Serena said happily

"OK, Serena, please take good care of him, of course we're friends now right?" Miette said

"Yeah, but I thought you would be more sad" Serena said

"I have gotten used to it" Miette said slightly sadly

"Alright." Serena said

DING DONG

"I'll open it" Ash said and opened the door to see all his friends standing there except Dawn and Paul for obvious reasons.

"Hey guys" Ash asked

"Hey" they all said

Trip then ran to Serena and said with hearts in his eyes "you're as beautiful as ever" Trip said

"Thanks but I already have a boyfriend" Serena said

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Trip said, he had and emotionless look on his face then he ran to iris and said "you are so beautiful"

"That was a quick recovery" Ash said and all of them laughed

"By the way, who is your boyfriend Serena" may asked

"Eh..." Serena stuttered, she didn't want to tell them now but she had to, she looked at ash who gave her a thumbs up

"It's Ash!" Serena blurted out

"Really, that's great, I always thought you two looked cute together!" Iris said

"Thanks" they both said and blush a little

"Hey, I know, let's play truth or dare" May said

"OK" the rest said

They sat in a circle and spun a bottle to decide who would get the punishment.

"Ash, truth or dare" May asked

"Truth" Ash said

"Tell me the truth, did you and Serena fuck each other!" May asked

Ash's face turned deep red, he looked at Serena who was also red and gave him a look of 'were busted'

"Yes" ash blurted out

"Ash!" Serena scolded

"What was I supposed to say" Ash said

The whole room was filled with giggles.

"Oh yeah, OK may truth or dare, time four our revenge" seven a said and highfived Ash

"Dare" may said

Ash whispered something to Serena's ear

"That's a good one, ash" Serena said

"I dare you to kiss drew" Serena said and highfived ash

May's face turned a deep rose pink.

May looked at Drew who had a slightly happy look on his face for some strange reason. May felt happy too, so she moved her head closer to Drew's, she pressed her lips against his lips, they kissed for five seconds then broke the kiss, their face were deep red and looked away from each other.

"OK, Ash truth or dare" Misty said

"Dare" Ash said

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room" Misty said

Ash looked at Serena, Serena smiled, they started to lean closer.

"You didn't let me finish, I dare you to kiss anyone in the room except for Serena" Misty said with a evil tone.

"WHAT!" Ash said

"NO!" Serena said

"I will do it" Miette said and quickly brushed her lips on Ash's, Ash quickly pulled away

"MIETTE!" Ash shouted

"I can't do this Misty, I would be cheating on Serena like this" Ash said

"OK, at least kiss Serena, I love romance plus I want to see you embarrassed" Misty said

"I am never embarrassed when I kiss my little princess" ash said and pulled Serena to a kiss, all of them smiled, except for Miette who watched the scene jealously and had a sad expression on her face and walked to the balcony.

"She needs time alone" Serena whispered to ash

"Yeah" Ash said

They continued to play, talk and watch TV

"Hey, have any of you seen Paul or Dawn lately?" Ash said, Miette didn't want to tell them what she did to Paul so she stayed silent

"Weird" Ash said

Now was the time they all would return to their houses because they had a long day of boring lessons in Sinnoh Regional High tomorrow

"Hey Drew, I have been thinkin about some stuff... and I was wondering if would you like to go out with me on a date after school tomorrow..." May said as she let out a small blush

"I would love to" drew said and hugged may

Now Ash and Serena were in their room

"Hey ash, I realized that every since we became a couple, we never went on a real official date, so I was thinking we could go on a date after school tomorrow" Serena said

"I would love to!" Ash said happily

They snuggled on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms


	28. Chapter 27

Dawn was crying into Paul's chest. Her tears were making a mess of his shirt but that didn't matter. The love of her life was on his death bed and she couldn't do a single thing.

"Paul... please... be... alive... for me..." Dawn said as the tears fell even harder. Her heart burned with infinite pain as she knew she was the one who put Paul in this condition.

"We're losing him, the chance of his survival is extremely low. If we have a Healing herb he will live, but we used our last one... What are we suppose to do?..." The Doctor asked a nurse

 **In Paul's mind**

"Where am I" Paul said as he found himself in a dark place. It was cold and lonely. The air was hard to breath as he clenched his throat.

"What is this place" He asked himself

The place was dark and cold. Then out of nowhere a bright, blinding, warm , soothing light appeared and brightened the dark world.

It was a memory when Dawn and Paul became couple, and all the good times they spent. He saw Dawn singing karaoke with him. He saw himself sharing ice cream and hanging out at parties with Dawn.

Then he saw a vision that wasn't familiar for him, it was Dawn crying. Her face was buried his chest. He heard a familiar sound it was a soft, but desperate cry for help.

"Paul, please be alive!"

"What!?..." Paul said

"Wait, I remember now" Paul said

The vision of when Ursula ordered Dawn to hit Paul with the gun flashed through his mind. Pain shot through his entire head as if a brick had been slammed against his head.

 **Back to reality**

Dawn pressed her lips on Paul's lips. They were warm they had life left in them.

Paul's eyes were shot opened

"What, his vital signs are improving, it's a miracle! It's a fucking miracle!" The Doctor yelled

"Paul! " Dawn said with watery eyes and a hopeful expression on her face.

"D-D-Dawn?" Paul said while coughing.

"PAUL!" Dawn said happily as she hugged Paul with a deep embrace.

"Dawn, I am sorry I made you worry, I... " Paul said but was interrupted by Dawn who kissed him on the lips

Paul returned the kiss. He felt alive again he felt like he was on top of the world. Dawn felt the same as she melted in Paul's warmth and kiss.

"Paul, how about going on a date today" Dawn asked

"Really? I just woke up from dying..." He answered

"Well I want to enjoy my time with you while your still alive!" Dawn said

"Can't... argue... w-with that... cough cough... sure why not!" Paul said

 **With Ash and Serena**

Ash and Serena woke up at Serena's bed, they were snuggling, they woke up and shared a soft good morning kiss.

"Morning Serena" Ash said and kissed her cheek

"Morning Ashy" Serena said

"So, let's get ready for school" Serena said

They got ready at their own pace. Serena had made a wonderful breakfast which made Ash's mouth water at the sight. Serena barely had a single thing due to Ash eating it all.

Now they were walking to school hand in hand. The air of the morning was crisp and light it made for the perfect walking temperature.

Ash noticed that Serena looked nervous.

"What's wrong Serena, ya look nervous" Ash said

"Oh, it's just that today we'll reveal to the whole school we're a couple" Serena said

"We can wait if you want" Ash said

"NO, I want to enter the school as your girlfriend, I don't want to hide it" Serena said

"OK" Ash said and wrapped one arm around her shoulder to comfort her more.

"Thanks" Serena said and rested her head on his shoulder.

They arrived at the school, but they forgot to let go of each other's hands as they got in.

Once they entered the school there were a few crowds gossiping about them. A few angry stares at Serena cause there were rumors saying how she stole Ash away from someone Others were supporting their relationship as Ash heard a few "Wow they are soooo cute together!" within the crowds.

Serena smiled, but heard some girls saying "It should have been me in her place, she isn't even that pretty!" Ash heard it, he noticed Serena had a slightly hurt expression on her face.

"Don't worry Serena, their just jealous. You'll always be my princess" Ash said with a smile

"So were playing the royal game again huh?" Serena said "Thanks, and you'll be my knight in shining armor!" Serena said while blushing

"Thanks" Ash said as he let out a few laughs with Serena.

The first bell had rung, Ash and Serena both quickly headed to their homeroom and sat next to each other. They had noticed Gary and Misty were doing the same as well as May and Drew, but dawn and Paul were no where to be found again.

"Paul and Dawn aren't here, I haven't seen them from a long time, do you think they are okay" Ash whispered to Serena so the teacher wouldn't hear them

"Come to think of it you're right, but maybe they're sick or something" Serena whispered

"Anyway, we're still going on that date after school right?" Serena whispered

Ash replied with a simple nod and a smile. Which sent warm shivers through Serena's entire body.

"This is going to be the best night ever, it's going to be our first date" Ash and Serena said in sync

Then Ash slowly leaned into Serena for a quick kiss. Her lips were warm and soft like always. Both of them were melting in each other's arms until they heard.

"Ash and Serena sittin in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G! Alright you two love birds time to stop making out! We've got work to do!" Professor Juniper yelled

Ash and Serena pulled away immediately and blushed furiously and said "Yes teacher!"

"Ooooo Teacher sounds like I'm a head official I like it!" Professor Juniper said as she pulled out a textbook and begun her lesson.

Drew turned to look at May and nudged her arm to get her attention.

"Hey May those two embarrassed themselves pretty badly huh?" Drew whispered

"Yeah" May as she tried so hard not to let out a small giggle. She looked Drew in the eyes and said "Hey are we still going on that date?"

"Of course I always keep my promise!" Drew said with a huge smile

 **With Misty and Gary**

"How about going on a date today, after school... I know you've been working very hard so I was thinking you and I could relax for a bit..." Misty as she held Gary's shoulder.

"But we still have to prepare for our child Misty! We just can't go on silly dates!" Gary whispered in a very serious tone

"I thought you know we could just have some time to ourselves Gary you're gonna need a break and I think now is the best time..." Misty said

"Well okay... but promise me you won't do anything crazy alright..." Gary said

"I promise!" Misty said excitedly

The school passed and everyone returned home, to prepare for their dates.

 **Author Notes: So Jpr123 here how did you like the chapter let me know I'd love to hear, cause I seriously had to edit this!**

 **Also give a huge thanks to Pokemonmeat for continuing this fic cause if he didn't you wouldn't get to see what happens next!**


End file.
